


Wait, there are Roman demigods?

by DashingLuna



Series: The Fates Rewrite [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bianca di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Bianca is gay as shit, Bianca just keeps adopting kids, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Hazel is learning to love Leo not Sammy, Leo is learning to love, Mutual Pining, Octavian will be DECIMATED by Bianca, The underworld siblings are going to save the world, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and now she has ANOTHER sibling she has to look after, and so early too, romans, so be patient!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLuna/pseuds/DashingLuna
Summary: On the night of Halloween Bianca started to get strange dreams about a girls she'd never met. Who used her fathers Roman name instead of Greek. So now a group of demigods (and one Titan) are thrust into the beginning of a plan, that if fails, could lead to a civil war between demigods.Or, Bianca goes on a road trip filled with blossoming romance and forged friendships.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo/Piper McLean, Calypso & Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez
Series: The Fates Rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834627
Comments: 129
Kudos: 155





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a mystery far bigger than ever expected

Bianca was extremely excited for her first Halloween.

Not only because she was dressing up with Percy and Rachel. Not only because her birthday was only a week away. But because she got free candy! Free! candy! Barely anything was free when she grew up, much less  _ candy _ .

Rachel was coming over early to help them prepare. The three of them had agreed to wear matching outfits (well, more like themed) but they both hadn't told Bianca yet, so she was a little nervous.

Usually she didn't care about her appearance, the most she would care about would be her hair, which was either tied in a bun or in a braid depending on the day, so the fact she cared so much about how she looked today was startling. It wasn't even prom or a first date or anything, just going out with a couple of friends and enjoying the night.

School had been great so far. Bianca was doing well in her classes (as well as a demigod could) and was in a rather happy place at the moment. Though the problem was that she knew something was going to happen. And it didn't feel like the war. It didn't feel like it was going to be next summer it felt like it was going to be even earlier than that. Bianca was not excited for what the fates were going to dish out to her next.

She saw Nico and Leo on the weekends so far, both of them would hug her tightly when she came around and try to spend the entire day with her. Lou Ellen would sometimes say hi, surprisingly with Will by her side (The two glared at each other, as Bianca was probably his worst patient and most bitter rival).

The doorbell rung. Bianca scattered herself off of the couch and opened it to see a smiling brightly Rachel on the other side.

Rachel was wearing plain clothing, not the kind one would wear to Halloween, but she was holding a box that seemed to be filled with a mixture of costumes, though when Bianca tried to look over her shoulder to see what was inside when Rachel snatched it away. 

"Wait until later, It's still a surprise," Rachel said. Percy walked out of his room, noticed Rachel and brightened at the sight of her. As his minor crush was now growing. Bianca didn't really do anything, she didn't fan the flame or try to extinguish it. Just let it slowly diminish over time.

"You got it?" Percy asked. To which Rachel nodded. "Good, we're changing her first, right?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I didn't," Rachel emphasised the I, practically saying he wasn't going to be the one to change her. Which honestly Bianca was fine with Rachel implying. "Now let's go to your room, keep your eyes closed I won't look okay?"

"I can change by myself!"

"Then it won't be a surprise!" Rachel whined. Bianca sighed deeply but led the two of them into her room.

Bianca's room was rather normal for a Hades child, most people would have expected emo bands and occult books because of her signature skeleton hoodie (A hoodie that had bones where her actual bones were) but it wasn't like that. She had a bed that was messy and laced out, with a blue cover with small stars on it, a desk that had her homework sprawled out on top, a pride flag that hung on the wall, A Nightmare before Christmas poster that Bianca had been gifted by Piper (it was her favourite movie). A bookshelf was above the desk with some figurines (That had been crafted by Rachel) and A book on how to build a motorcycle Leo had gifted.

A lot of the things in her room had been gifts. She wasn't a very material person.

"Here, wear this," Rachel said as she pulled out one of the costumes and put it in Bianca's hands.

Bianca didn't look, she knew that Rachel would kill her if she did. All she did was shoo Rachel out of the room and begin to put on the outfit.

0-0-0

"Do I look okay?" Bianca found herself asking the others, shyly showing off what she was wearing. It was a Pirates crew outfit. Like a second in command or something.

"You look amazing," Rachel said while taking a photo, seeing as she was the only one who could without attracting a mass amount of monsters. Bianca knew already that she was sending it to Piper, which meant she either looked ridiculous or amazing.

"So you've probably guessed the theme by now,"

"I want to say the little mermaid,"

"No but  _ dammit _ why didn't we think of that," Percy said. Bianca was honestly surprised he didn't. After all they could've had a prince, a mermaid and an Ursula. But this was honestly fine too.

"It's fine! So which one of you is the captain," While Percy was the most likely choice Rachel in a captains suit would be an amazing sight for her eyes.

"Percy," Her eyes would not be blessed today then. But she knew Nico's would if he had decided to agree to coming, instead of choosing to just stay with his friends and watch horror movies at camp.

"Alight you two, get changed, I'll go talk to Sally and try and convince her to let us stay out longer," Bianca said. Prompting Percy to get off the couch and stretch, letting Rachel get a quick glance at Percy's sweet, sweet abs. Rachel instantly blushed and ran into Bianca's room with her costume. Percy's movements were more sluggish, Bianca knew he would get more energetic by the time he moved out the door.

Bianca went to the kitchen. Where Sally was, breaking different packets of candy open and putting it into a bowl. Sally turned towards Bianca as soon as she saw her come into the kitchen. Sally brightened and smiled at her.

Sally was what Bianca aspired to be when she grew up.

"Bianca! You're all ready, and you look amazing!" Sally said, to which Bianca nodded and smiled. Noticing the scheming look on Bianca's face Sally's expression quickly changed. "My answer is still no,"

"Seriously?!" Bianca whined. "We promise to be careful, it's not like we're going to go out drinking or anything,"

"I still want you back by 10, no later," Sally said. Bianca would've tried her puppy dog eyes if not for knowing how ineffective those were on Bianca.

"Why though?"

"Because I said so,"

"That's not an actual reason,"

Sally sighed. Taking in the expression on Bianca's face she sighed again. "It's not as though I don't trust you or Percy. Bianca it's because I don't like... a young lady like yourself being out late at night,"

"You think I'm going to get assaulted?" Bianca asked. To which Sally reluctantly nodded. "Okay, but at the very least 10:30, please?"

Sally paused for a quick second. "Fine, but any later and you'll be in so much of trouble for worrying me,"

Bianca ran forward excited and hugged Sally tightly. "Thank you!"

Sally ruffled her hair. "You're welcome,"

0-0-0

The night was relatively normal. There wasn't even a monster at the party they went to, either that or Rachel made Percy and Bianca steer clear from any monsters. Bianca didn't really do much, just stuck around with her friends and actually ate a whole bowl of candy.

Bianca was currently in the bathroom of whatever house she was in, it was around 10 and the house wasn't to far away. So that meant they would have to walk home.

Rachel and Percy weren't drunk, but both of them were silly and impulsive enough to be, so that meant Bianca had to be the one to look after them, even though she was the youngest. Bianca was right next to Percy, not because she was trying to smooch off of him or something but because she really didn't feel safe.

"When can we shadow travel," Percy complained. "My feet hurt!"

"Once I feel your mums soul," Bianca reassured, she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible too.

Bianca kept watching, glancing around and making sure nothing could go wrong. Bianca really didn't want to have to defend herself now.

Then a small pink flew off in her radar. The two souls she had been focusing on (the sea green and the bright green) now turned to three. With Sally's soul, one that was always warm and reassuring whenever Bianca needed it to be. Bianca felt safer just by being able to sense it.

"Time to hold hands people," Bianca ordered. Rachel groaned, she had liked being able to clutch close to Percy, but she knew better than to argue. Bianca felt two hands clutch onto hers and she took in a deep breathe. Bit right before she shadow travelled something happened.

A fourth soul plinked into her area, but this one was much more different than the last. While Sally's was still bursting with the feeling of being alive this one was dead. It was a ghost's soul but not like Minos, Minos was someone who Bianca knew was restless. This soul was complacent but pleading at the same time. She couldn't tell it's colour yet, she'd only felt it's aura. But there was something else that horrified her about that soul.

It radiated a sort of aura that Bianca had only ever seen on two people. Herself and Nico. It was one that only Hades children could sustain, and since she was pretty sure her father hadn't had any courtships yet and Bianca felt very much alive, that could only mean...

As soon as Bianca and her crew found itself inside Percy's apartment, they had expected them to be leaving on a happy note, instead they found a panicked look on Bianca's face as she said "I need a drachma, now,"

0-0-0

Turned out, it wasn't Nico, and Bianca wasn't allowed to call Nico in the middle  _ of a horror movie night  _ ever again. She'd popped up right in front of the screen right as a jump scare was happening, so practically everyone in the room had screamed (Nico had embarrassed himself in front of Percy with his baby like scream).

Bianca went to bed that night with a bittersweet feeling in her mouth, after all it was nice to know Nico wasn't dead. But then what implications did that bring. Or was she visited by her father?

Quickly as it came though, Bianca dismissed the idea, the soul was too kind, and certainly not Godly. It almost felt like a child's... it could've been a child's. Bianca took a breath and buried her head in her pillow. She couldn't fall to sleep though, not yet. The idea and mystery of who that person was left a nagging in her mind.

Bianca really wished she had the ability to just go to sleep on command, that would be helpful. Bianca focused on the room around her. It was the closest thing she had to home, after all camp didn't even have her father cabin. Yet.

One day it would, after the titan war was over she'd get a cabin were Bianca and Nico could sleep together in the same room. Bianca would make sure she designed it with Annabeth's help (Nico was not a interior designer at heart). Bianca could already imagine it, staying up late, both talking about their respective boyfriend and girlfriend (maybe a certain someone starting with P) while watching a different movie that they missed throughout the 72 year's they were away. Bianca hoped Piper could be cuddled next to her.

Piper was with her father at the moment, with Piper determined to get a good relationship with him. She was currently on the prowl on firing Jane too, and she called on every second day, as long as Bianca knew her location. Piper was smiling, well, she always had been, but every time the two locked eyes they'd smile at each other. Bianca swore if the world ended they both wouldn't have noticed.

Finally, sleep let itself overtake her at 1:34 am.

That was when the first dream happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 27/11/2020


	2. I Have A Dream About My Dead Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demigod dreams are the worst, aren't they

Bianca had to admit, the first dream would have probably been the most confusing. 

It had been similar to when Bianca had visited the fates so long ago. Possibly a timeline ago. This time, though, there was no backdrop. Just two chairs, a table (no snacks, sadly) and one very young girl sitting on the chair that faced Bianca.

She had shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She had a dark complexion, brown as a roasted coffee bean. Bianca knew how this would go, if this was anything like the Fates, so she walked foreword.

Bianca felt and saw the soul, realising it was the same one she had seen last night. Which made Bianca promptly freak the fuck out because she was communicating with a dead person through her dreams that she had never even met before. She didn't feel the same though. It felt more like this was a recording. That whatever was in front of her wasn't real, but a pretty damn good copy.

"Bianca di Angelo," Bianca sighed when she heard that voice. She wasn't relieved, no, she was disappointed. Because why had she ever thought she would get a break. Bianca was speaking to Clotho, luckily, the most easy-going of the Fates. "It has been a while,"

"I'm guessing no small talk?"

Clotho nodded. Pleased Bianca could already understand the situation.

"Why are you here? And in that form as well?" Bianca had way too many questions.

"I'm here to warn you, and to give you advice," Clotho said in a grave tone. "And this is not a form, I assure you, I'm just giving it a voice,"

"So the soul I'm seeing?"

"Yes, that is hers," Clotho nodded. Bianca stared at the soul, it was the same colour as the girls eyes. Completely golden.

"And your advice?" Bianca asked. While Clotho was the easiest to deal with she was also the one who could easily get off track.

"Wait three days, until it's time for camp, once you go there your companions will contact you," Clotho stated. "They will come, but we have to convince them first. Afterword's visit Pluto's domain and rescue the girl," Clotho gestured to the body. Bianca was still a little freaked about that because it felt like possession. "You will have to figure things out after that,"

"I can't just mess with death!" Bianca exclaimed before she remembered who she was talking to, Bianca hastily let out an apology.

"It is quite alright, with your past experiences I would be worried if you didn't think that," Clotho dismissed but her eyes held a tone of don't do that again.

Bianca wished she had something to fiddle with or a teacup to hold. But it seems like Clotho was not the tea drinking fate as no cups or kettles appeared in the air. Only the blank stare of a 12 year old girl.

"Who is she?"

"This is Hazel Levesque, your sister," Clotho said. "She currently resides in the field of Asphodel, her experience in this war will greatly help the future of the world and the future of the camp,"

Bianca felt like she was missing some very big things here, but she forcibly made herself shrug it off. She didn't want to even comment on the carefully coded wording that Clotho had decided to use.

"I have a sister?"

"Of course, your father is a god, he didn't only start cheating on his wife just now,"

Bianca snorted. Before taking in a breath and continuing.

"Who are my companions?"

"They will come, but rest assured your brother will not let you deal with a burden of the underworld by yourself," Clotho watched as Bianca let out a small sigh of relief.

"The gods... they said I was your champion?" Bianca asked.

Clotho sighed. As if she was wishing for her to have her sisters to back her up while explaining this. Bianca only then realised that Clotho was only nice in comparison to her sisters, but by herself she was tired and a little moody. "You are our champion, yes, we choose you to be so so that we could do things like this, coming into your dreams, and going into others to aid your quests,"

"Dreams as in plural? There'll be more?" Bianca frowned at the explanation, there was obviously more but it looked as though she wasn't going to get a full answer today.

"You'll have to understand her," Clotho informed. "And to do that you'll need to know who she was. Tonight, due to our talk, and warning, it will be shorter,"

Bianca knew it would be better just to accept it. So she nodded and waited for the scene to change. Surprisingly, it was only the white background that changed, the table and chairs stayed, along with Clotho. Bianca watched as the world slowly began to shift and form, hazy shapes began to come into existence with dark colours reminding her of a time she couldn't go back to. Bianca knew these weren't her memories though, Bianca's, while with a black backdrop, were always filled with either the sounds of gunfire and lightening or bright laughter. 

A figure that looked like Hazel fled down the stairs. She looked to be over a Jazz house as the familiar music that Bianca hadn't heard in years played in her ears. The smell of butter filled her nostrils, and it felt like she was actually there, in a memory of a dead girl. Bianca sobered a bit up after that thought and continued to watch Hazel.

At the bottom, she ran into a man in a dark suit. He gripped her shoulders with a fierce grip. Bianca felt vaguely familiar with the man, as he looked similar to her father, but also not the same. He looked more hardened and saddened in a way. 

“Easy, child,” the man said.

Bianca's heart stopped when she noticed the silver skull ring on his finger, the exact same one that Nico wore. Because that could only mean one thing, that was her father. Bianca tried to get her mind off that topic, as the thought of her father was a very difficult discussion, so instead she focused on other things, such as the strange fabric of his suit. In the shadows, the solid black wool seemed to shift and boil, forming images of faces in agony, as if lost souls were trying to escape from the folds of his clothes.

Bianca hoped one day she would get to see what her father would look like in a Christmas sweater (She sometimes daydreamed of having Christmas with her family, with Persephone accepting her and her brothers existence. And them being happy).

His tie was black with platinum stripes. His shirt was tombstone grey. His skin was so white it looked almost blue, like cold milk. Bianca was grateful that she got her mothers Italian completion. He had a flap of greasy black hair. His smile was kind enough, but his eyes were fiery and angry, full of mad power. Bianca had seen that look in the newsreels at the movie theatre. Back when she was still in the 1940s, back then it had been a much different man who she had seen.

Even when the man let go, Hazel couldn’t seem to move. His eyes froze her in place.

“Hazel Levesque,” he said in a melancholy voice. “You’ve grown.”

Hazel started to tremble. At the base of the stairs, the cement stoop cracked under the man’s feet. A glittering stone popped up from the concrete like the earth had spit out a watermelon seed. The man looked at it, unsurprised. He bent down. Bianca on the other hand was staring at it wide eyed.

"She can make gems?" Bianca asked.

"While you and your brother control the dead, even with you two being different aspects of it. Hazel controls her own form entirely. She controls the riches, gems, money, objects such as those," Clotho supplied. Bianca nodded and kept watching.

“Don’t!” Hazel cried. “It’s cursed!”

"Cursed?" Bianca asked.

"Everything comes at a price, especially ones gifted, not born with,"

The man picked up the stone—a perfectly formed emerald. “Yes, it is. But not to me. So beautiful...worth more than this building, I imagine.” He slipped the emerald in his pocket. “I’m sorry for your fate, child. I imagine you hate me.”

Hazel looked as though she didn't understand. The man sounded sad, as if he were personally responsible for her life.

Hazel's eyes widened. “You? You’re my...”

He cupped a hand under her chin. "I am Pluto-" Bianca froze at the use of roman names and turned to Clotho, but unlike last time, her stance held a certain not now to it. Bianca just sighed and continued to focus on it, saving the question for later. "Life is never easy for my children, but you have a special burden. Now that you're twelve ( ~~Guys, I can't have her being older than Nico by a full _year_ maybe a few months but not a year~~) we must make provisions-,"

Hazel pushed his hand away.

"You _did_ this to me?" Hazel demanded, her golden eyes gleaming with tears. "You cursed me and my mother? You left us alone?"

Bianca winced, because looking at Hazel she could instantly tell she was poor. Bianca knew she had been privileged growing up in a rich family, and so seeing her father, apparently with a roman name, walking in that wasn't unnatural. But to someone who was poor finding out that they had a secretly rich father...

That's going to make someone feel a lot of resentment. "Your evil!" Hazel shouted. "You ruined our lives!"

Pluto/Hades eyes narrowed. “What has your mother told you, Hazel? Has she never explained her wish? Or told you why you were born under a curse?”

Hazel seemed too angry to speak, but her father seemed to read the answers in her face.

“No...” He sighed. “I suppose she wouldn’t. Much easier to blame me.”

“What do you mean?”

Pluto sighed. “Poor child. You were born too soon. I cannot see your future clearly, but someday you will find your place. A child of Vulcan will burn your curse to ashes and give you peace. I fear, though, that is not for many years..."

Before she could respond, Pluto held out his hand. A sketchpad and a box of coloured pencils appeared in his palm.

“I understand you enjoy art and horseback riding,” he said. “These are for your art. As for the horse...” His eyes gleamed. “That, you’ll have to manage yourself. Now I must speak with your mother. Happy birthday, Hazel.”

He turned and headed up the stairs—just like that, as if he’d checked Hazel off his “to do” list and had already forgotten her. Happy birthday. Go draw a picture. See you in another twelve years.

Bianca felt horrible, while Bianca had been visited and cared for by her father (He had been active by demigod standards) Hazel only got visited after most of her childhood was complete (by demigod standards).

The dream stopped. Bianca knew there was still more to the story but it seemed as though Clotho wanted it to end there, and it wasn't like she could really argue. All she could do was look on as the images slowly faded away. Hazel stricken face as her father moved up the stairs.

Bianca didn't know how to feel.

"What was that meant to show me?"

"How she was with her father," Clotho supplied. "And that you should use that fact you're his favourite as an advantage, no matter how disgusting it might seem to be,"

Bianca woke up to a bitter feeling in her mouth, and to the sound of Sally knocking on her door. Urging her to wake up.

0-0-0

"Are you okay, isn't that your third cup of coffee?" Percy said at lunch. Normally he wouldn't be concerned if it was like star bucks coffee. But Bianca was a mixture between Italian and Greek, the only coffee she would take was the strongest shit Percy had ever seen.

Bianca had woken up that morning as if she had just had an existential crisis. Percy had asked whether she'd had a nightmare (he'd been told, and he'd heard, that she'd wake up screaming, whispering words in Italian, Percy knew something deeper was going on under the surface. Because he'd searched up the words, most of them were just pleads of no, but others were cries for her mum). Percy got the answer of her flipping him off, so he took it as a no.

Bianca stared Percy straight in the eye and continued to drown herself in it.

"You know that much coffee can kill you,"

"That's the idea, I'm trying to speed up the process," Bianca had a deadpan face and if it wasn't for the fact that Bianca was already taking therapy sessions at camp then Percy would've asked a while ago whether she should go.

"What happened last night?" Percy asked. He was seriously concerned. Bianca was one of his new best friends and she was so in pain at the moment. He wasn't in her class (they were in different grades) but Percy had asked Paul how Bianca had been. The response had essentially been teachers and students were too scared to talk to her because in art class she stuck her hand in boiling hot wax and felt no pain, or was too distracted by something to react.

"Demigod dream,"

Percy nodded in understanding, those were always the worst. "Want to talk about it?"

"I can't," Bianca said with a sigh. "I'm not allowed to remember, Fates blessing,"

Percy knew about the fates blessing. Actually he was the only one who knew about Bianca's blessing. Well, the only demigod anyway. The gods knew but they didn't really do anything with that sort of information. Percy tried to help as much as he could, but Bianca had secrets, so many that she were trying to keep hidden. Percy could tell they were eating away at her and he only wanted to help.

"Will you be okay?" Percy didn't ask 'Are you okay?', he knew better than to do that.

"Probably," Bianca said with a shrug.

"Okay then," Percy knew there wasn't much else he could do except being there for Bianca. "So now that I can are you finally going to tell me what you want for your birthday?"

Bianca snorted. "I already told you, I don't need anything really,"

"C'mon! Your birthday is only 6 days away, and I can actually hand it in on the day since you're not doing a party, I need a clue at least!" Percy pleaded. Using his best puppy dog eyes.

"I-I guess if you could get me some doctor who stuff..." Bianca had been recently binge watching shows she had missed, and Leo had been adamant to watch Doctor Who with her. He even came to Bianca's house to do so.

Percy internally cheered and marked that down on his list. He couldn't wait until then.

Bianca tried to find some peace with her friend, but she still couldn't stop thinking about the girl she'd seen in her dreams. And how the hell she was supposed to tell Nico he had another sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter! hope you guys enjoyed. Bianca is going on a trip, and I have written down and planned some events. But it still is probably going to feel like I'm spit boiling while writing.


	3. So You're The Mystery Companion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NICO!

By the time Saturday rolled around Bianca was officially not having a good time.

Bianca had just arrived at camp. Watching as Sally drove away in the car, as she was always the one to drop off Bianca. Honestly Bianca couldn't wait until Percy could learn how to drive because the ride had been a nightmare. Not like Sally was a nightmare, but just the fact that Sally was so concerned for Bianca's well being. She kept trying to show her support for Bianca, but now it was getting to the point were Bianca wanted to be as antisocial as Nico once was and just shadow travel away.

Speaking of Nico. A small boy was running into Bianca's arms, like he had never failed to do once since Bianca had first come back to camp.

"Bianca!" He smiled brightly, he always did when Bianca came back, then he'd go back to his usual broody self in a few minutes. But it was always amazing to see him smile.

"Nico!" Bianca kissed the top of his forehead, she could see Cecil, Lou Ellen and surprisingly Will near the entrance. Bianca glared at Will, who stuck out his tongue at her. Leo wasn't there most probably because he was distracted with helping Beckendorf with projects. Lee had probably sent Will to give him a report on Bianca since he was busy or something. Bianca focused all her attention onto Nico.

He looked so much healthier. Bianca smiled at that thought.

"We need to talk," Bianca whispered. Her grave tone sobered Nico up immediately. His scowl came back, but it was mostly filled with concern. "It's about what happened on movie night,"

"Great, because I needed to talk about that too," Nico said in a serious voice. "Private?"

"Private," Bianca confirmed as she came up towards her friends with hugs and smiles, and she came up towards Will and ignored him. Not wanting to be a bad example in front of Nico.

0-0-0

Bianca and Nico were inside the Artemis cabin. It hadn't changed since last weekend which meant it was relatively clean, except for the small amount of dust that had accumulated on the furniture. Sitting down on one of the beds Bianca sighed. Nico still stood confused, it was weird being inside another person's cabin.

Bianca began to explain in order what happened. As soon as she started Nico's eyes were solely on her. She talked about how she'd felt a soul watching, and how she'd gotten worried it was Nico. And how she'd been having dreams for three nights straight with backstories about a girl she'd never met. Bianca didn't say a word about seeing Clotho, though she did mention to Nico about how their father had been calling himself Pluto instead of Hades.

"And he'd said that a child of _Vulcan_ not Hephaestus would burn the curse to ashes," Bianca said. Nico was taking in all the information, as he was known to be a good listener. He gave an encouraging nod. 

"Do you know who that person could be?"

"No" Yes, she did. But right now wasn't the time to reveal something only two people knew. "But that isn't the point, the point is that a our dad has a Roman form,"

"More military like, more disciplined, that was how he acted. Right?" Nico saw Bianca nod. "And did you get any other dreams?"

"Not really, the other ones I got were more mundane things like Hazel getting bullied in class, the first one was definitely the most important," Bianca sighed. "She's dead now, but I didn't dream about how she died,"

"So we aren't looking for some 80 year old grandma but some ghost?" Nico asked.

"Yup,"

"And you're _sure_ you got contacted to break her out? Because, no offense, I've tried getting into Elysium before, it's pretty much impossible," Nico said and Bianca winced. Nico, realising what he'd said added a small "sorry,"

"No, no I deserved that," Bianca would rather take the small remarks to the big ones that Annabeth would use to do. "And yeah, we need to break her out,"

A beat of silence passed. Neither Hades child wanted to go to the underworld again just yet.

"Do you think the titans know about the roman identity thing, or how we technically have a roman demigod on our hands," Nico did a small, sarcastic chuckle. "What's next, a camp for roman demigods?"

"Gods I hope not," Bianca thought of the idea, then shuddered. She knew that since she was Greek she should've been hating at the fact that there could be Roman demigods but in all honesty the only Roman demigod experience she had was with Hazel. And Hazel seemed nice enough. "And the Titans probably know about the Roman thing, they'd probably be affected as well,"

"Wait-Titans," Nico's eyes widened. Bianca knew he wasn't an Athena child but Nico was always a sucker for plans, it was why he had been the one to suggest to Percy about going into the river Styx (Bianca hadn't talked to Percy about that topic again, in all honesty she'd rather he just enjoy his time before the war). "Calypso-?"

"We could ask Calypso," Bianca said. Calypso, the one Nico and Percy had saved last summer, was currently residing in the big house and was an honorary camp counsellor along with Chiron and Dionysus. Though from what she'd been told without Katie at camp Calypso had been kind of bored, she was looking for something, a spark of friendship or perhaps even love.

"Ask me what?" Bianca and Nico both jumped, with Bianca hitting the frame of her bunkbed and giving a small cry in pain. In front of there door stood the Titaness in all her glory. 

Calypso had now changed into some jeans and a camp half-blood shirt that she was obviously hated wearing, which Bianca could totally relate to. 

"Why're you here?" Nico asked. The two had a good relationship but the weren't close. The girl might have had a small crush on Nico, but it had quickly faded when she came to camp.

"To wish Bianca a happy birthday,"

"You're lying,"

"Good, you can tell the difference," Calypso nodded her head in approval. She'd heard of how King Minos had taken advantage of Nico and wanted to give him a better judge of character.

"Why are you actually here? And how much did you hear?"

"Not much," Calypso came into the cabin. Looking up at the nights sky above them. Spotting her half-sisters constellation. "And I'm here because of dreams,"

"Dreams? What sort of dreams, like the ones Bianca has been having?"

"A little different. I've been contacted by one of the Fates," Calypso said. "They said I had to help steal a child from the underworld,"

"Wait, the Fates contacted you?"

"Only two of them, but yes. So, when do we begin,"

Oh fuck, Calypso was her companion. Bianca had been expecting a few people, honestly she'd been hoping it would be Lee or Leo. But Calypso was... honestly she was okay. She had been slowly gaining back some of her magical powers, not as much as she used to but Calypso could now be known as a Hecate's child if she wanted to pass off as one.

Bianca knew there was no way she was going to delay this. And she knew she was the leader of the group. So she just sighed and looked at her quest companions. "We can leave tonight, if you want?"

Nico nodded, leaving the room to go pack.

"That would be perfect," Calypso smiled. before leaving, sometimes Bianca admitted she would never understand her. 

0-0-0

"You're leaving?! But you just came back to camp!" Leo exclaimed. The three of them were at the outskirts of camp. Right next to Thalia's tree. Bianca had promised herself she would say goodbye to Leo, but what she hadn't accounted for was that Leo wouldn't want her to leave.

He was usually down making war preparations with Beckendorf, especially since Beckendorf was in lockdown after taking full credit for destroying the Titans biggest investors (It was either him or Silena, Lee was inside the other room, dominating Commodus (who knew he would be a bottom?)) and rarely left his forge unless Silena wanted him to. Leo was mostly there for company for the big guy and the two rarely left he now dubbed Leocave.

"Leo, I have to do this, please try to understand the Fates-"

"Fuck the Fates, you can't just leave again, you nearly died at the labyrinth," Leo screeched. It was dinner time, so nobody was there to see them off except for Leo. Not like anybody else knew that they were leaving.

Bianca sucked in a breath and waited for Leo's heart to stop right at that moment. But it didn't happen, so she let out a shaky breath and continued.

"Leo, I'm just visiting my dad-,"

"Then let me come too, please," Leo looked desperate and Bianca hated saying no.

"I can't, okay, my dad won't let you walk through a second time," Bianca kissed Leo's forehead. "I'll call you once we get out okay?"

"Just…promise me you'll be okay," Leo said firmly. No jokes, no laughter, full seriousness that Bianca rarely saw on Leo.

"Do you want me to swear on the Styx?"

"No," Leo said. "No, I can't put you under that sort of pressure. Just promise me you'll call and be okay,"

"Of course," Bianca agreed. Pulling Leo into a hug, the boy readily accepted and squeezed.

Calypso gave a small cough and the two broke apart. Leo began to blush (maybe because he still had that crush on Calypso) and stutter out he was leaving before dashing away. Nico just raised an eyebrow while Calypso let out a snort.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, as a sibling," Bianca said. "Or maybe as a child, I don't know, it feels more like I'm adopting everyone with parental issues,"

"Seriously? How many?'

Bianca held up her hand and began to list off. "Well, first there was Nico (Nico gave a small glare at the mention of his name but Bianca knew there was a fondness behind it so she wasn't offended) then Leo, then I guess Piper, but she's sort of a-,"

"Crush,"

"Yeah, I guess," Bianca blushed. She missed Piper. It had been far to long since she was able to actually hug the girl. "Then came Lou Ellen, then Tyson, a few younger ones have come out to me asking for advice, so I guess they count,"

"And if you include her siblings she's also got a lot," Nico cut in. They were out of camp by now but the conversation was still in full swing. "Lee is like an older brother, Percy is more like a really annoying twin, Rachel and Annabeth are close sisters and Grover is an older brother with anxiety,"

"How are you so sure?" Calypso questioned.

"She spends hours ranting about them at camp," Nico told her. Bianca blushed a bit and smacked Nico lightly on the head. "Hey! Ow! What? It's true!"

"Doesn't mean you need to say it!" Bianca hissed. Calypso gave a small laugh. Nico also chuckled lightly.

Bianca groaned. This was going to be a long trip. Wasn't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I feel like I rushed a lot of things, but I really just want Bianca to meet Hazel


	4. How To Be A Good Step-Parent: A Guide By Calypso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso talks to a goddess about being a parent and the Hades siblings bring home another child.

Going into the underworld though the New York was easy, Calypso was a very good singer. Her melody was practically perfect. Bianca would have to remember to send her Lee's way after the quest.

But what happened after was the problem, Bianca began the descent. Nico was behind her and Calypso a little further behind. Once they had gotten down far enough Bianca grabbed Nico's hand. Nico looked offended and began to try and shake her off.

"I'm not a kid-,"

"I know, you want to pretend like you're an adult Nico," Bianca said. Kept her face straight ahead, they were still going down but they were almost there. "But I'm being serious, I'm not losing you,"

Nico made the wise decision to not argue. When they came out of the tunnel Bianca was faced with a few things. Most importantly though her fathers castle.

The enormous palace was modelled after Mount Olympus. It was made of glittering black obsidian, with a black marble portico, and from what Bianca remembered the entry hall had a polished bronze floor.

The palace was run by skeleton servants and guarded by the skeletons of dead soldiers from different wars that have been around the world. Bianca never talked to the guards, she'd only been down there once but even then it'd been a rushed meeting.

In front of the palace was Persephone's Garden, which had been said to be one of the most beautiful gardens on Earth, though since Bianca knew nothing about gardening she couldn't tell. A dark veranda overlooked the garden with a silver throne, a table, and a shadow fountain in the corner. A pair of thrones, one bone and one silver, sat on the balcony with a view of the Fields of Asphodel. A breakfast table with flower arrangements also sat on the balcony.

Bianca looked over towards where they were meant to go. The Fields of Asphodel. That was were Hazel was staying. She hadn't forgotten.

"Let's go," Bianca said as he clutched her brothers hand and dragged him towards there destination. Hoping to get this done as quickly as possible.

0-0-0

Hazel hadn't been having a good day or a bad day. She'd been having a day. Like every day in the fields of Asphodel.

She sat next to a tree, looking out at the field below. It always looked the same, filled with lifeless souls, wandering aimlessly. Hazel would sometimes stare at Esylium, wondering why she had given it all up, then she would remember her mother and firmly believe she made the better decision.

Hazel stared at the souls. The newer ones still had some signs of life in them. Sometimes they'd bump into someone, and there eyes would flicker alive again, they'd say a quick sorry, before they'd slowly begin to fade again.

But today seemed, different. Even if the underworld had no sense of time Hazel felt like something was going to happen, something was in the air and Hazel didn't know what.

Then she saw something push aside ghosts. It wasn't the usual bumping in but it was instead shoving aside, no quiet apologise that would seem loud in the complete silent field. Hazel instead heard words that sounded to be Italian swearing, and they weren't very quiet.

This continued on for a few minutes, and each time she heard a new curse Hazel got more curious. Because they sounded alive. Actually, fully alive.

Hazel watched for longer, then finally one of the faces popped up that was certainly not dead. A girl, probably just a year or two over Hazel, and very obviously alive. She had an Italian glow and dark brown hair that was somehow messy and straight at the same time. She wore a skeleton hoodie, which frankly seemed a little insulting to skeletons, but Hazel felt like she knew that, and that was why she wore it.

Then the girl spotted Hazel. There eyes locked and like a match being stuck a burst of fiery excitement spread throughout her face. The girl began to rush towards Hazel. She had now noticed that the girl was holding someone else's hand. Looking behind her Hazel saw an eleven year old boy. With paler skin and dark shaggy hair. He had an aviator jacket on. One that Hazel remembered from the propaganda reels at the start of movies.

Both of them were rushing towards her and Hazel had no time to react before the girl was right in her face. Hazel squeaked a bit at the close proximity but otherwise didn't back away.

"Hi!" The girls voice was way too excited and relieved to be down here. "I'm Bianca di Angelo, this is my brother Nico,"

Hazel's eyes flickered between the two. Nico gave a small wave hi but otherwise didn't say a word.

"...Hi," Hazel said slowly. She didn't know how to react in this kind of situation.

"I know this sounds crazy. But we're your siblings, children of Hades," Bianca said. Hazels first thought was no way was she related to these skinny, white obviously rich kids. Then she remembered what her father looked like and could see the resemblance. Bianca must have taken more after her mother because it wasn't very noticeable in her but with Nico, that black hair and those cold dead eyes reminded her of her father. "And you don't deserve to be here,"

"What?" Hazel said.

"You deserve a second chance, Hazel," Bianca smiled kindly. Holding out her hand.

"I-I didn't-how do you know my name?"

"That's a story for another time," Bianca said. "Right now we need to leave, before our father could catch us if we don't,"

Hazel stared at the outstretched hand. Mulling over her options before taking her, apparently, sisters hand. "Sure,"

"Bianca," Nico spoke for the first time. Hazel found he did not sound as Italian as his sister. "Calypso isn't here,"

Bianca froze. "What-"

"She isn't here Bianca, we lost her,"

Bianca stayed silent for a few seconds, taking in a very deep breath. Hazel didn't know who this Calypso was but she was definitely important enough to Bianca. "Merda, Fates give me strength,"

0-0-0

Calypso wasn't in any harm. Rather, instead, she was inside Persephone's garden, admiring it's abstract beauty that had distracted her.

Persephone's Garden was the strangest garden she had ever seen. The air was cool and damp. A brook wended through the middle of the garden. There are luminous plants that grew without sunlight(just like her favourite plant did, but even hers grew with the need of moonlight), such as beautiful subterranean trees glow in the dark and white birch trees soaring into the air like frozen ghosts, along with orange blossoms that glowed neon bright in the dark.

There were also poisonous scrubs and multi-colored mushrooms. In the center was an orchard of pomegranate trees, its fruit has an overwhelmingly sweet tart smell.

Seemingly trying to compensate the lack of normal flowers, there were precious jewels, such as clumps of raw diamonds and piles of rubies as big as an human adult's fist. There were also crystal trees and flower beds overflowed with golden plants and gemstones. The paths were sculpted with rubies and topaz. The light from the plants was reflected off the jewels. Medusa's garden statues of petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs stand here and there and smiling grotesquely. Skeletal trees grow from marble basins, and flowers bloom blood-red and ghost white.

Calypso wondered, never dareing to take anything. Knowing what punishment would bestow upon her.

"I must say it's a pleasure to see you off your Island," Calypsos heard a voice behind her. A woman's one so she didn't need to worry about Hades, yet. "And yet it's a surprise to see you inside my garden,"

"I'm just browsing," Calypso said. Facing around to see Persephone. She was an incredibly beautiful young goddess with tender expression. Before the seasons began, her eyes were sky blue like her father's and her hair was blond like her mother's. Calypso smiled at her.

"Why are you here though?" Persephone inquired. Walking beside Calypso. "You cannot just be here to see my garden,"

"I'm here because of your step-children," Calypso said simply. What she hadn't been expecting was for Persephone to reel back in disgust. As if the mere mention of her husbands bastard children burned her. Calypso herself being practically a demigod (one good parent, one not so good parent) watched to see her reaction further.

"Both of them?! If it had to be any of them couldn't it just have been Bianca?!" Persephone spat out.

"You know you should treat them with more respect," Calypso said.

"Respect?!" Persephone's voice got an octave higher. "They are reminders of my husbands affairs, why should I treat them with _respect_?!"

"Because they don't have a mother anymore," Calypso stated. "They only have a father, and seeing as your his wife that would mean they would also be your kids,"

"My children-,"

"Yes, your children," Calypso said as she touched one of the gems. Quickly letting go to make sure Persephone didn't think she was trying to rob anything. "They need a mother more than ever, and while Bianca might have Sally to lean on, Nico doesn't. And both of them would love to have you as a mother,"

Persephone was quiet. They both continued to walk.

"I have to get back to my quest members," Calypso said. Sighing a bit. "Just... think about what I've said,"

0-0-0

Bianca left the underworld with a few things.

One, a new sister, who by the way she stared at New York was currently having a culture shock, staring at the light of the tall, skyscraper buildings. She was adorable, and almost the same age as Nico, who she was currently clinging to like her life depended on it. Bianca might have been too used to it at this point but she was already treating Hazel like a little sister. Fussing over her and making sure Hazel held onto her hand.

Two was that Calypso was easily distracted on missions, she had her own vendetta most of the time, and she would preferably follow it then any of her friends. Bianca gave a firm scolding to the girl, who had the audacity to look bashful.

Finally, was that there were Roman demigods, A Roman camp, and Roman gods. Her father had told her, right before they left, that they couldn't tell anyone about it, even Hazel. Hazel wasn't allowed to know about the Greeks. To which Bianca responded that she didn't lie to family. After some brief arguing Bianca came out unscathed, and with all three underworld children knowing that there were Romans and Greeks. With their shared father giving them as much information and a destination.

Bianca now had to take Hazel to somewhere known as the Wolf House. All the way at the other side of the country.

And all Bianca could think of was how excited she was to see Piper again.

That and she needed to call someone.

"Wow," Hazel said in a shell shocked voice. Staring around the place in wonder. Everyone in the group could understand. They'd all had similar reactions to when they'd first seen New York (Granted, Bianca had been a ghost at the time, but nobody needed to know that).

Bianca began setting up her Iris message, settling for a nearby water fountain and throwing in a coin in. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering,"

Hazel gave a startled gasp of shock at Bianca. Nico glared at Bianca himself. "Do you really have to-,"

"I promised, Nico," Bianca hastily replied back. She took in a breath. "Show me Leo Valdez,"

There was some shimmering, and a form flickered in front of them. It was Leo, hunched over some device, obviously not expecting to be called as he wasn't paying attention to anything. In the background Bianca could see a sleeping Beckendorf passed out in his bunk.

"Leo," Bianca said in a hushed voice. Quickly, he turned around and his thoughtful expression changed to a brightened one that always made Bianca smile.

"Bianca! How are you-," Leo cut himself off as he looked behind Bianca. He looked confused but blushed a bit. "Why do you have an unconscious girl behind you?"

Bianca turned around in confusion, only to find the previously awake Hazel passed out inside Nico's hands. She must have fainted because of the time difference being too big of a shock to her, poor girl.

"It doesn't matter," Bianca dismissed. "But can you come to central park as soon as possible, preferably with a campervan?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, now would be amazing," Bianca smiled. Leo always delivered even with short notice. She felt bad for exploiting him and hoped she could make it up to him.

"Totally!" Leo said excitedly, earning a groan from Beckendorf's bunk. "See you in a few hours!"

And the line disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of need to address the fact that there might be some discussions on racism (Nico/Bianca explaining the don't use segregated bathrooms anymore, that sort of stuff)


	5. Beep Beep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Bianca do the familiar except upgraded

Hazel was still passed out when Leo finally came.

He beeped at the group, with that big troublemaker grin that made Bianca instantly hand the wheel over to Calypso (For a Titan who had been trapped on an island for most of her life she fared surprisingly well in traffic) while Bianca and Nico hoisted Hazel into the van.

It was honestly a good vehicle. Walking in Bianca saw a diner table to her right, the two front seats to her left. A bathroom further down the van (there was probably only a aeroplane toilet in it) and above was four tightly compact bed spaces she knew she wasn't going to sleep in. Bianca would rather die than sleep in them (it was how she died after all, getting crushed to death).

"So, who's the pretty girl," Leo eyes her up and down, probably already forming one of his crushes.

"This is Hazel, our sister," Bianca said. " _Half_ sister, fathers side,"

"Ah," Leo nodded. "So he finally broke the pact thing?"

"No," Nico mumbled. Obviously miffed that Leo was here. For some reason those two didn't get along and it wasn't just there clash of personalities. "She's been dead for around 70 years, we smuggled her from the underworld,"

"Nico!" Bianca chastised.

"What! It's not like you wouldn't have told him!"

"Wait, hold up, you smuggled someone out of the underworld!" Leo exclaimed, looking at Hazel in a much more different light. Bianca sighed, she hadn't reached the point of crazy yet where she would be getting a headache, but with all the noise New York made she was pretty sure it was close. Calypso sat in the front seat patiently, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Yes, we did, now are you coming or not?" Bianca said as the two placed Hazel down in the diner table seat. There was enough room for around five people so they would all be able to squeeze in, but with Hazel laying down it was more like only three. "Leo, you're on girl duty with me, Nico you're with Calypso,"

"But-,"

"I have to talk with Leo anyway," Bianca said. Before adding. "In _private_ ,"

Nico had a little jealous flush on his face as he ran off. Leo, feeling oddly brave. "That's right Nikki, run along,"

" _Leo_ ,"

"Right, right. Sorry," Leo hastily said. Sitting down next to Bianca. "So were are we going?"

"Now? Not anywhere," Bianca said, some bit aimed at Calypso, who nodded into the mirror and started to talk with Nico. Bianca guessed it was about Leo. "Not until we talk,"

"About what?" Leo looked a little nervous. He began to tap onto the diner table, reminding her of better times.

"First off, how are you? I wasn't able to ask last time, and how's your fire practice coming along?" Bianca downed her voice at the last bit. Leo hastily looked around for eavesdroppers or to see whether Hazel was awake.

Leo's status as a fire wielder was still a very tight nit secret. Nobody other than Bianca and Piper knew about it, but still. Leo was slowly beginning to accept it, not think of it as a blessing or a curse. More just a part of him, and a part Bianca knew would be helpful in the battle of Manhattan if he learned how to actually use. After all, Piper could now confidentially charmspeak people, so why shouldn't Leo be confident in his abilities.

"Better," Leo said vaguely. He didn't look like he could talk about it so Bianca laid off. "And I'm doing fine,"

"Good," Bianca said. "So now down to the real shit,"

"The real shit," Leo repeated with a nod.

"Yeah, that," Bianca looked out the window, if she really wanted to she could just go back to the apartment and stay there. But Bianca knew that would be a bad idea, if what her father said was true and there was a Roman camp. Then she'd need to find a way to peacefully bring them together. And that could be done with Hazel. "Remember our road trip, when I first met you and just-,"

"Shoved a sword at my face and told me I was half god? How could I forget?"

"Well we're doing it again," Bianca said. "Except at a longer distance and we have to deliver Hazel to a place known as the wolf house,"

"...Did you tell Sally you're doing this?" Leo could tell Bianca hadn't, but wanted to make sure.

"If she knew she'd try to drive us there,"

"And why don't we just take the underworld again?"

"Because I wanted to check whether you would come along," Bianca admitted. "It didn't feel right not bringing you along, and honestly I'd rather bond as a sister with Hazel before dropping her off at whatever in Hades the wolf house is. And if that means sacrificing a couple of days, or a week or something, I don't care,"

Leo smiled a bit. He'd always thought of himself as if he was going to be pushed aside with Bianca's romantic interest in Piper growing. But that girl still made sure she had time for Leo. "Sure I can come along, though we might need to tell someone,"

"I'll call Percy," Bianca said reluctantly. "You, keep and eye on Hazel, and Calypso,"

"Yeah?"

"Set a course for Atlanta," Bianca turned around.

"Atlanta?" Nico turned around as well and stared at his sisters back. "I thought we were going to San Francisco?"

"We are, in the end," Bianca mentioned. "But right now we're going to Atlanta,"

Calypso didn't question Bianca's judgement, it was late at night and most of the passengers were probably going to go to sleep soon. She just started the car and began to drive, letting Nico choose the radio as they began.

0-0-0

Hazel had woken up by the time both Nico and Leo had gone to bed (well, more like forced to bed, but Bianca was having none of it). Hazel had been pretty freaked out by the time she had noticed were she was, Bianca had tried her best to explain a campervan but she didn't think she did it any justice.

Calypso was still in the front, focusing on the road. Though she did have the occasional comment here or there.

"Dad explained something to me before we left though," Bianca mentioned, looking down at her perfectly painted nails. The finest black of course, all Rachels handiwork. "Apparently your soul is split between two places, the past and the present. And you'll be having these blackouts of the past,"

"That's what the dream was," Hazel whispered to herself, as if a tiny weight had been lifted off her chest.

"Can you tell me what reminded you of the past?" Bianca said cautiously. They were still in the one hour mark before the soul thing started again. So they could talk openly about things.

"The boy... in the rainbow," Hazel was slow to speak, as if trying to say the right words. "He looked exactly like Sammy,"

"Sammy?"

"Hazels boyfriend," Calypso supplied. Earning two confused looks and a silence, which Calypso seemed to catch onto. "What?! I got the dreams too, okay? It thought you would've known,"

"So Leo looked similar enough to Sammy?"

"No," Hazel shook her head. "He looks exactly like him,"

"Probably a rebirth," Bianca shrugged. The idea of this sort of stuff didn't really faze her anymore. "This is going to be a problem if you can't look at him without passing out,"

"How can we going to fix the blackouts?" Hazel asked hesitantly.

"Just pull Leo into one," Calypso stated as if it was obvious. "Pluto did say to have a child of Vulcan burn the curse into ashes, Leo is a child of Hephaestus,"

They stayed silent after that. Calypso opting to turn up the radio a bit so it could block out the others, but not wake up the boys. Hazel took her time to stare at Leo. Bianca saw the look in her eyes but didn't know how to feel.

Bianca saw attraction. She saw love. But Leo was Leo. Not Sammy. And that meant Hazel could just be trying to replace someone with Leo, which was not okay. But on the other hand the thought of her sister and Leo dating was something Bianca never knew she needed until today.

Bianca pulled something out of the backpack. A laptop. The laptop Bianca had given Leo.

"What is that?"

"It's a laptop," Bianca started it. "I'm going to introduce you to all the good shows you have missed throughout the years,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, no I don't ship Hazel/Leo
> 
> (But I might ship Hazel/Frank/Leo, and since Frank doesn't appear in this book then well... but rest assured this will be fixed.)


	6. Leo Is A Reincarnation And Doesn't Know How To Handle It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are the best way to solve things.

Leo awoke to being slapped in the face. Which really shouldn't have been a regular occurrence to him but once you sleep in enough weird places it happens.

"Ow! What the fuck-," Leo yelled as he found himself tumbling out of the bed and onto the cold campervan floor. Groaning a bit at the pain in his cheek and on the back of his head. He didn't really notice what was going on outside or even in the van. Just that his head hurt like hell.

Leo was wearing what he wore last night some overalls, a white buttoned up long sleeved shirt and a camp shirt peeking through. He wore heavy boots for machinery. Nico wore his usual gothy attire, with his aviator jacket. Bianca didn't seem to be wearing her hoodie for some reason, as Leo could actually finally see her with a camp half blood shirt on.

"Nico! I said wake him up not drag him out of bed!" Leo heard Bianca's scolding voice. Leo opened his other eye to see a smug Nico on the ladder staring down at him. Leo tried to glare with only one eye open.

"Is he okay?" A small, melodic voice distracted Leo from his pain. Because it was new, that could only mean it belonged to one person. Hazel, the new Pluto child? Was it Pluto now that the whole Roman-Greek thing was going on. Anyway she was the only person Leo hadn't met, and he was actually very eager to.

"I'll be fine, sunshine," Leo said as he winced. Bianca gave a small snort because even if Leo couldn't see it Hazel was blushing like crazy.

"Seriously though, Leo come over here," Bianca called out to him, Leo took a little bit of time getting up. But once he did he began to make his way over to the diner table. Calypso was currently outside filling the van with fuel. And Nico was behind him doing whatever emo goths decided to do in their free time.

"Before we begin," Bianca stated as Leo sat down next to Hazel, who refused to look at him. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to explain. I can get you anything you want at olive garden later as payment. Hazel, now!"

"We're going to olive gard-,"

Leo felt a hand wrap around his and he knew there was only one person who could do that. He looked over at Hazel to try and protest, not because he didn't like it but because it was surprising. His eyes locked with golden ones and like a light he was out.

0-0-0

They stood in the courtyard of an old compound, like a monastery. Red brick walls were overgrown with vines. Big magnolia trees had cracked the pavement. The sun beat down, and the humidity was about two hundred percent, even stickier than in Houston. Somewhere nearby, Leo smelled fish frying. Overhead, the cloud cover was low and grey, striped like a tiger’s pelt.

"What the fuck is going on?" Leo whispered to himself. Because he had just been at some gas station, with it being early in the morning and probably in Atlanta. This, though, was not in Atlanta.

"Can you please stop swearing," Hazel whispered. Leo turned to look at her only to yelp in surprise, because Hazel looked as though she was a ghost. As if she was dead. Again.

Her outfit was rather simple, a plain black t-shirt. Obviously given from Nico as it had a skull in the middle. Which didn't really suit her. Her hair was let loose and really poofy to the point Leo had the strange urge to pat it. She was wearing one of Nico's spare jeans too. So she obviously would need to go clothes shopping later.

Everything around him seemed solid and real, but he was a spirit too. "And we're experiencing a blackout. You see my past and I don't have to have another blackout ever again,"

The courtyard was about the size of a basketball court. An old deflated football sat in one corner, at the base of a Virgin Mary statue. Along the sides of the buildings, windows were open. Leo could see flickers of movement inside, but it was eerily quiet. He saw no sign of air conditioning, which meant it must have been a thousand degrees in there.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“My old school,” Hazel said next to him. “St. Agnes Academy for Coloured Children and Indians.”

"What sort of name is that?!" Leo looked horrified. Then he remembered Bianca mentioning that Hazel was brought back from the dead, Bianca had only given brief explanations, such as 'oh, roman demigods exist and we're going to a camp with them and here's Hazel who is our sister that we rescued from the dead,' and Leo had lived with Bianca long enough to learn to take what he could get and just roll with what he had.

But thinking about it. Hazel could have been from any time. Leo had only assumed she had been in more recent times, like maybe the 1970's. This definitely wasn't the 70's though.

Before he could ask any more questions, a bell rang inside: not a modern electronic sound, but the old-fashioned buzz of a hammer on metal.

“This is a memory,” Hazel said, “so no one will see us. Look, here we come.”

“ _We_?”

From every door, dozens of children spilled into the courtyard, yelling and jostling each other. They were mostly African American, with a sprinkling of Hispanic-looking kids, as young as kindergartners and as old as high schoolers. Leo could tell this was in the past, because all the girls wore dresses and buckled leather shoes. The boys wore white collared shirts and pants held up by suspenders. Many wore caps like horse jockeys wear. Some kids carried lunches. Many didn’t. Their clothes were clean, but worn and faded. Some had holes in the knees of their trousers, or shoes with the heels coming apart.

A few of the girls began playing jump rope with an old piece of clothesline. The older guys tossed a ratty baseball back and forth. Kids with lunches sat together and ate and chatted.

No one paid Ghost Hazel or Leo any attention. Which was a good thing because if they did then that would break the space time continuum.

Then Hazel—Hazel from the past—stepped into the courtyard. Leo recognized her with no problem, though she looked about two years younger than now. Her hair was pinned back in a bun. Her gold eyes darted around the courtyard uneasily. She wore a dark dress, unlike the other girls in their white cotton or pastel flowery prints, so she stood out like a mourner at a wedding.

Children of Hades had this weird thing of just wearing black all the time. Bianca wore a hoodie and black jeans all the time (Leo had checked her wardrobe, she had 5 copies of the same hoodie like a cartoon character).

Hazel gripped a canvas lunch bag and moved along the wall, as if trying hard not to be noticed.

It didn’t work. A boy called out, “Witch girl!” He lumbered toward her, backing her into a corner. The boy could have been fourteen or nineteen. It was hard to tell because he was so big and tall, easily the largest guy on the playground. Leo figured he’d been held back a few times. He wore a dirty shirt the color of grease rags, threadbare wool trousers (in this heat, they couldn’t have been comfortable), and no shoes at all. Maybe the teachers were too terrified to insist that this kid wear shoes, or maybe he just didn’t have any.

“That’s Rufus,” said Ghost Hazel with distaste.

“Seriously? No way his name is Rufus,” Leo said. Ghost Hazel gave a small chuckle that made Leo feel something in his chest. He wasn't used to pretty girls paying attention to him.

(That was a lie, Bianca and Piper always find time to hang out with him, Annabeth and Leo connected with their laptops a lot and Calypso had grown to have a toleration of him. What he wasn't used to was having a crush like him back. Or even hint that they did)

“Come on,” said Ghost Hazel. She drifted toward the confrontation. Leo followed. He wasn’t used to drifting, but he’d ridden a Segway once and it was kind of like that. He simply leaned in the direction he wanted to go and glided along.

The big kid Rufus had flat features, as if he spent most of his time face-planting on the sidewalk. His hair was cut just as flat on top, so miniature airplanes could’ve used it for a landing strip.

Rufus thrust out his hand. “Lunch.”

Hazel from the past didn’t protest. She handed over her canvas bag like this was an everyday occurrence. It probably was.

A few older girls drifted over to watch the fun. One giggled at Rufus. “You don’t want to eat that,” she warned. “It’s probably poison.”

“You’re right,” Rufus said. “Did your witch mom make this, Levesque?”

“She’s not a witch,” Hazel muttered.

Rufus dropped the bag and stepped on it, smashing the contents under his bare heel. “You can have it back. I want a diamond, though. I hear your momma can make those out of thin air. Gimme a diamond.”

“I don’t have diamonds,” Hazel said. “Go away.”

Rufus balled his fists. Leo had been in enough rough schools and foster homes to sense when things were about to turn ugly. He wanted to step in and help Hazel, but he was a ghost. Besides, all this had happened decades ago.

Then another kid stumbled outside into the sunlight. Leo sucked in his breath. The boy looked exactly like him.

“You see?” asked Ghost Hazel.

Fake Leo was the same height as Regular Leo—meaning he was short. He had the same nervous energy—tapping his fingers against his trousers, brushing at his white cotton shirt, adjusting the jockey cap on his curly brown hair. (Really, Leo thought, short people should not wear jockey caps unless they were jockeys.) Fake Leo had the same devilish smile that greeted Regular Leo whenever he looked in a mirror—an expression that made Bianca immediately shout, “Don’t even think about it!” and set an eye on him for the rest of the afternoon.

Apparently, Fake Leo had just been scolded by a teacher. He was holding a dunce cap—an honest-to-gods cardboard cone that said DUNCE. Leo thought those were something you only saw in cartoons. He was wrong.

He could understand why Fake Leo wasn’t wearing it. Bad enough to look like a jockey. With that cone on his head, he would’ve looked like a gnome.

Some kids backed up when Fake Leo burst onto the scene. Others nudged each other and ran toward him like they were expecting a show. Meanwhile, Flathead Rufus was still trying to punk Hazel out of a diamond, oblivious to Fake Leo’s arrival.

“Come on, girl.” Rufus loomed over Hazel with his fists clenched. “Give it!”

Hazel pressed herself against the wall. Suddenly the ground at her feet went snap, like a twig breaking. A perfect diamond the size of a pistachio glittered between her feet.

"You can make diamonds?" Leo asked. Quiet as to not disturb the scene playing in front of him.

"All sorts of gems, metals, rocks," Hazel whispered as if it was something to be ashamed of, to be afraid of. Leo knew that feeling well but he doubted some metals could be as dangerous as being burned alive.

“Ha!” Rufus barked when he saw it. He started to lean down, but Hazel yelped, “No, please!” as if she was genuinely concerned for the big goon.

That’s when Fake Leo strolled over. Here it comes, Leo thought. Fake Leo is gonna bust out some Percy Jackson style powers and save the day.

Instead, Fake Leo put the top of the dunce cap to his mouth like a megaphone and yelled, “CUT!” He said it with such authority all the other kids momentarily froze. Even Rufus straightened and backed away in confusion.

One of the little boys snickered under his breath: “Hammy Sammy.”

 _Sammy..._ Leo shivered. _Who the heck was this kid?_

Sammy/Fake Leo stormed up to Rufus with his dunce cap in his hand, looking angry. “No, no, no!” he announced, waving his free hand wildly at the other kids, who were gathering to watch the entertainment. Sammy turned to Hazel. “Miss Lamarr, your line is...” Sammy looked around in exasperation. “Script! What is Hedy Lamarr’s line?”

“‘No, please, you villain!’” one of the boys called out.

“Thank you!” Sammy said. “Miss Lamarr, you’re supposed to say, No, please, you villain! And you, Clark Gable—”

The whole courtyard burst into laughter. Leo vaguely knew Clark Gable was an old-timey actor, but he didn’t know much else. Apparently, though, the idea that Flathead Rufus could be Clark Gable was hilarious to the kids. Leo could envision Bianca laughing her ass off at old timey jokes, she had a thing for dated jokes. Sure she could understand non dated ones and her jokes weren't usually dated but damn her laughter when she heard one.

“Mr. Gable—”

“No!” one of the girls cried. “Make him Gary Cooper.”

More laughter. Rufus looked as if he were about to blow a valve. He balled his fists like he wanted to hit somebody, but he couldn’t attack the entire school. He clearly hated being laughed at, but his slow little mind couldn’t quite work out what Sammy was up to.

Leo nodded in appreciation. Sammy was like him. Leo had done the same kind of stuff to bullies for years. While Nico would send someone to hell, And Bianca would punch someone in the face, Leo took a more tactical approach.

“Right!” Sammy yelled imperiously. “Mr. Cooper, you say, Oh, but the diamond is mine, my treacherous darling! And then you scoop up the diamond like this!”

“Sammy, no!” Hazel protested, but Sammy snatched up the stone and slipped it into his pocket in one smooth move. Leo got the feeling that he wasn't meant to do that.

He wheeled on Rufus. “I want emotion! I want the ladies in the audience swooning! Ladies, did Mr. Cooper make you swoon just now?”

“No,” several of them called back.

“There, you see?” Sammy cried. “Now, from the top!” he yelled into his dunce cap. “Action!”

Rufus was just starting to get over his confusion. He stepped toward Sammy and said, “Valdez, I’m gonna—”

The bell rang. Kids swarmed the doors. Sammy pulled Hazel out of the way as the little ones—who acted like they were on Sammy’s payroll—herded Rufus along with them so he was carried inside on a tide of kindergartners. Soon Sammy and Hazel were alone except for the ghosts.

Sammy had used Leo's last name, which had probably been the biggest clue.

Sammy scooped up Hazel’s smashed lunch, made a show of dusting off the canvas bag, and presented it to her with a deep bow, as if it were her crown. “Miss Lamarr.”

Hazel from the past took her ruined lunch. She looked like she was about to cry, but Leo couldn’t tell if that was from relief or misery or admiration. “Sammy...Rufus is going to kill you.”

“Ah, he knows better than to tangle with me.” Sammy plopped the dunce cap on top of his jockey cap. He stood up straight and stuck out his scrawny chest. The dunce cap fell off.

Hazel laughed. “You are ridiculous.”

“Why, thank you, Miss Lamarr."

“You’re welcome, my treacherous darling.”

Sammy’s smile wavered. The air became uncomfortably charged. Hazel stared at the ground. “You shouldn’t have touched that diamond. It’s dangerous.”

“Ah, come on,” Sammy said. “Not for me!”

Hazel studied him warily, like she wanted to believe it. “Bad things might happen. You shouldn’t—”

“I won’t sell it,” Sammy said. “I promise! I’ll just keep it as a token of your flavour.”

Hazel forced a smile. “I think you mean token of my favour.”

“There you are! We should get going. It’s time for our next scene: Hedy Lamarr nearly dies of boredom in English class.”

Sammy held out his elbow like a gentleman, but Hazel pushed him away playfully. “Thanks for being there, Sammy.”

“Miss Lamarr, I will always be there for you!” he said brightly. The two of them raced back into the schoolhouse.

Leo felt more like a ghost than ever. This kid he’d just seen should have been the real Leo. He was smarter, cooler, and funnier. He flirted so well with Hazel that he had obviously stolen her heart, Leo couldn't do that, he couldn't flirt with any girl without coming off as corny. No wonder Hazel had looked at Leo so strangely. No wonder she had said Sammy with so much feeling. But Leo wasn’t Sammy, any more than Flathead Rufus was Clark Gable.

“Hazel,” he said. “I—I don’t—”

The schoolyard dissolved. They were back inside the car. Bianca and Nico were huddled next to each other, watching something on Leo's laptop. Calypso was on her phone (Titaness's were aloud to have phones?! No fair). Leo looked to his left and saw Hazel. Hazel holding his hand as if he was Sammy. Hazel right next to Leo, touching shoulder to shoulder as if he was her boyfriend. Leo didn't know how to feel about it.

Hazel woke up as well. The others were too distracted with what they were doing to notice Hazel and Leo talk. Hazel was still firmly holding his hand.

"Bianca said you could be a rebirth of Sammy," Hazel whispered. "But she also told me not to treat you two as if you are the same person,"

"She was right," Leo whispered.

Hazel nodded. "I... think we need some time to process,"

Leo nodded as well and the two separated. Leo felt like his heart was aching. He _wanted_ to be with Hazel, he knew he had a crush on her. But his crushes usually disintegrated after a week at most. And usually they were never this intense.

"Oh! Leo! Hazel!" Bianca took out one of her headphones. Smiling at the two and making this very confusing time a lot more comforting. "I think I owe you some olive garden,"

"What's olive garden?" Hazel asked. "Why would you want to go to a garden filled with olives,"

"It's a place that sells only the best breadsticks," Even an existential crisis couldn't stop his praise. "You're paying, right?"

Bianca pulled out her wallet, her dad had provided her with a credit card directly wired to his bank (god of riches). So now Sally and Percy didn't need to worry about taxes (They didn't know, they wouldn't accept the money, but Bianca kept on hiding 10 dollar and 1 dollar notes around the place using excuses such as 'why would I carry around cash?', Percy probably suspected something but didn't say a thing yet).

"Of course," Bianca reminded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, I have no idea what I'm writing anymore. I have no direction, like I have a plan, but things are really complicated and Hazel and Leo are just a mess right now.  
> How am I going to get from A to B. I don't know. I just know that things need to be solved.


	7. The Mall Brings Out A Surprise (Hint:It's Not A Good One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *John Mulaney voice* There's a Hydra, lose in a mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I need to write this, yes. I have hands, I'm going to use them.  
> I feel like I take criticism way too harshly, but it's always better to tell me if I'm doing something really wrong, instead of leaving me in the dark.

Bianca could tell something had happened in the dream land place.

Leo and Hazel were sitting as far apart from each other as possible. Nico was sitting next to Hazel and talking about the future, trying to bring her back up to speed. (Bianca had had to carefully explain that bathrooms weren't separated anymore, so everyone really knew they needed to bring her back up to speed). Calypso was sitting in the middle, enjoying her iced latte she'd gotten from Starbucks earlier.

"Confess, what happened?" Bianca whispered at Leo. Who was staring at his hands and probably disassociating.

"I just... I saw a version of myself, back in the 1940's. He was Hazels boyfriend and he was really smart and cool and flirted so well and now I just..."

"You feel like you're a downgrade?" Bianca asked. Leo gave a reluctant nod. Bianca pulled him into a side hug. "First off, that probably only happened because it was happening every day. It's a routine, you don't have that, yet. And the 1940's thing... please do not freak out but you know what rebirth is right?"

"Yes I know that," Leo said bitterly. "But he had the same last name as me,"

Bianca blanched for a quick second before looking to Calypso for help. Calypso had the most information about what was going on, probably because she could be trusted with it by the Fates. Honestly she could know all the answers and nobody would have guessed.

Calypso just shrugged.

"Okay, Leo, I'm going to be honest with you," Bianca said. Puffing up her chest. "You are a good person, you might not be perfect and you might not be prince charming. But not everyone wants that, and I don't think Hazel wants that either. All she wants right now is to process what is going on. Just wait until later, once you get a little time, once Hazel gets back on her feet, just wait and see,"

"What does that even mean," Damnit, where did Bianca's good sister speeches go.

"Wait, give Hazel time, things will sort themselves out," Bianca smiled. "And in all honesty if I were you I'd forget about the rebirth thing,"

Leo looked curious. "Why would you? I mean this is a super huge shock,"

"Because what does it matter now?" Bianca stated. "Hazel needs to move on from her past life, and seeing a different form her former boyfriend, sure might be a setback. But she was going to meet you eventually. And better now than later. So just don't worry about it, you might have had a past life. But it was a past life. After all when I met Persephone for the first time I found out this was my second time living,"

This had of course happened when Bianca had been dead. But nobody needed to know that. She did remember that life, people got all their memories back from the river after dying, including past lives.

"Wait what?" Leo snapped his head to look Bianca directly in the eyes.

"Yeah, when Britain was still the powerhouse of the world, so Victorian era time when America was still a colony, I was a child of Demeter, I know right," Bianca said. Noticing the weirded out look on Leo's face. "I was a bastard child of course, as all half-bloods are, My father was marrying me off to some weird male rich man. Because we were both rich and had to keep the money,"

Bianca's eye's lit up. But she tried not to show it. She was pretty sure Calypso caught sight of it. "But then this devilishly handsome young man came to the door, said he was going to the colonies, and thought it wouldn't have been right if he didn't tell me he loved me before he went,"

All eyes were on her, listening to the story. Hazel gave a small shocking gasp at that. "So what did you do?"

"Well, when I laid eyes on him I was in love, which up to that point I thought I wasn't able to because I hadn't before," Bianca said in a matter of fact tone. "But he was poor and a bastard child like me. Actually he was a child of Hermes. So my father didn't approve, I had been raised to follow daddy dearest's every command. But later that night the two of us ran away and boarded a boat, taking half of my fathers money with us,"

Everyone listened in baited silence because Bianca wasn't done. "The two of us were truly in love, there was no doubt about it. But halfway though the trip, I walked into him getting changed. Turns out he was a she,"

There was a shocked gasp from around the table, especially from Hazel. Leo looked excited. "So...?"

"So I fell deeper in love and she cried saying she understood if I didn't love her anymore. She was wrong, I fell deeper in over knowing I wasn't falling for a man but a woman, we started a simple life in the colonies and grew to 30 because we were lucky. Happy end,"

Calypso raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And fine, yes we banged, happy?" Bianca glared at Calypso.

"Very," Calypso said as she took a bite out of her breadstick.

"Anyway, Leo, having a past life shouldn't define your new one," Bianca said simply. "And honestly, you must have had a pretty good last life to be able to be reborn, so let that one go,"

"Okay… I can do that," Leo said as he took a bite out of his food. Bianca nodded towards him and hoped she did some good comforting.

0-0-0

"Alright, since none of you have a sense of style, I'm going to be in charge of Hazels clothes," Calypso stated as soon as they entered the Target.

"Remember she has to have black in her wardrobe, its like a secret rule," Bianca whispered. "But instead of bone themed make it gem? My only requests," Bianca handed Calypso the credit card. She'd already deposited some money for herself, so she was fine cash wise, though the ATM was going to be considered glitched for a while. "Do you have your weapons?"

Calypso might have gained some very limited magical abilities back but that didn't mean she was defenceless. She had a classic celestial bronze knife on her, just like how Piper did. Hazel had been gifted a weapon by their father as well before they left, a Stygian iron spatha. Which looked pretty amazing in Bianca's opinion.

"Yes," Calypso said. clutching onto the credit card. "Bye, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

Bianca kissed Hazels forehead, who had by now grown used to the source of endearment. Bianca was happy as she watched the two strut away. She wrapped an arm around both of her siblings and smiled down at them. "We've got some time to kill, what do you want to do?"

Leo shrugged. Nico looked shyly excited. "I saw a photobooth... can we go there?"

0-0-0

"How are you adjusting to things?" Calypso asked, Hazel was staring at every single item of clothing as if it was a runway piece. So many bright colours, and some things were so suggestive and skimpy Hazel couldn't help but blush.

"I honestly don't know," Hazel confessed. "I think I've got a few things figured out and then something pops up and I'm back to square one,"

"It took me some time getting used to things myself," Calypso admitted. Taking a shirt from the rack that had a glittery purple diamond on a black background. Putting it into the trolley (Hazel need a whole new wardrobe) to try on later. "I tried to pretend that I could understand everything first try, and sometimes I could, but from my experience people aren't going to judge you. If you need help or an explanation, don't be afraid to ask,"

Hazel hesitantly nodded. Moving along their way, after a few discussions on fashion and whether they should by this or that, Calypso heard Hazel hesitantly ask.

"How… have you been adjusting?" Hazel put a hand on the older girls shoulder to show she cared.

"Fine, fine," Calypso dismissed. "What really matters right now is how you're adjusting,"

"You should really listen to your own advice," Hazel whispered as she put a small panda beanie hat into the trolley. Calypso looked to the side, contemplating.

"I've...found out, a lot of things about love," Calypso confessed. She was letting out one of her bigger issues, Hazel was just too nice to say no to. "Like that it isn't always slow, any time I fell in love with someone it felt _forcefully_ slowed. And yeah, I could believe that. As the fates don't want the person to leave immediately if I fall in love fast, but... it just hurts knowing that every time I felt love, it's been...formulaic and fake. I wanna know what _real_ love feels like,"

Calypso hesitantly looked at Hazel, the girl had an encouraging grin on her face. She'd already been told about the island situation so Calypso didn't have to talk much more about that, thank goodness.

"I think that's enough clothes for now," Calypso said. "How bought you go to the changing room and try on the stuff,"

"Sure," Hazel agreed, taking the trolley into a changing room and beginning to try on some of the clothing. Calypso, on the other hand, took out her phone and began to text the one person she almost hadn't been able to stop. Sally Jackson.

After Percy had been told on the situation, and promptly told Sally, Sally got mad that she didn't ask permission. Which to be fair is a reasonable request. Calypso then promised to give updates of how things were going, just to calm down Mrs. Jackson's worry session. Mostly the texts just included the equivalent of status reports, Calypso didn't mind too much, it was nice seeing someone care so much for Bianca and her family.

"Hey," Nico popped out of nowhere, not through shadow travel or anything, he was just really good at sneaking up on people.

"Hey-why are you covered in...?" Calypso asked.

"We tried to snap a photo in the photo machine," Nico pointed back behind him. He was currently covered in blood. It did not make him look any more friendly than before. Calypso couldn't tell whether it was his own or someone else's. "Then after we came out, a Hydra showed it's ugly faces,"

"A Hydra!" Calypso exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bianca told me to warn you two, apparently she had a plan," Nico said. He didn't sound particularly worried, so either he trusted his sister or he was really good at acting. Calypso was willing to bet option two. "Not a very good one, but a plan,"

If Calypso listened hard enough she could vaguely hear the sounds of Spanish and Italian swearing. Calypso sighed.

"Di Immortals," She whispered. 

0-0-0

Bianca didn't know what she was doing.

Well, mostly she was running. A huge and scaly lizard-like monster with nine heads, each one diamond-shaped with a mouth lined with razor-sharp teeth ran after then, destroying tables and shops along the way. Each mouth spat toxic acid at the two.

Bianca couldn't shadow travel, not because it wasn't an actual option but because she still wasn't good at doing it without a soul to locate, sure she was physically able to, but she wasn't that good at it. Anyway, it wasn't like the problem would just solve itself, if they didn't kill the Hydra than it would either continue to chase after them, killing innocent bystanders along the way, or would stay there, waiting for another half-blood victim.

"DUCK!" Leo yelled. Bianca practically slammed her face onto the floor, sailing over her was some chairs, a broken vase and an uncooked goose. Bianca didn't turn around, she just kept on running.

"Leo, we need to use your fire powers," Bianca yelled as she dodged to the left going around a corner. Sliding on the floor a bit, Bianca could hear the sound of sharp talons scratching against the floor trying to make a sharp left like they did.

"WHY?!" Leo sounded almost afraid. Not just of the monster racing behind them but of the fact he had to go flame on.

"You remember the myth?" Bianca shouted back at him. She really needed to work on her cardio. "Hercules's. You need to cut off the head and-,"

Bianca cut off, clamping her mouth shut as a thrown table shattered in front of the two. She quickly took Leo's hand and skittered around it. Continuing running for their lives. "Cut of a head and burn the neck so it can't regrow,"

"Seriously?!" Leo exclaimed. "Can't we do something else?!"

"DO you have a better idea?!" Bianca snapped. She honestly looked pissed.

"What about your hellfire?!" Some screams radiated in the background from the Hydra and from the bystanders.

"Hellfire doesn't work like that!" Bianca shouted. "It's only your _regular fire_ that will work!"

Hellfire worked in two ways, one was burning away the soul, or for monsters, burning away the outer shell that replaced a soul. It couldn't burn a person alive, it burned there soul alive. Another way Hellfire could work would be as a fuel to regular fire. Making it stronger but taking away the ability to burn up souls. Hellfire was complicated, and it had taken basically a year to figure out the logistics of it.

"Gods damnit," Leo hissed under his breath. Bianca turned around, doing a full 180, and taking out her sword hairclip. A gift from the fates after she got revived, the sword was Stygian iron and far more detailed than Nico's sword.

"After I cut one off you burn it," Bianca said as the beast came rushing towards then, honestly she tried to show no fear but internally she was terrified.

3, 2, 1... Bianca rushed forward, towards the snapping jaws of multiple Hydra heads. She was able to dodge the first two with ease, but the third one wasn't going to be an easy dodge, so seeing her change Bianca brought down her sword. Slashing at the Hydra heads neck.

A satisfying thump of the head hitting the floor signalled Leo. As the boy rushed over, dodging biting attempts and even just inches away from a acid attack. When he came over he pushed both hand to where the point had been cut and focused. Letting heat run through his palms and burn the wound point. Closing it up and making sure no other head would be able to grow back.

Bianca was proud at the success. She slashed again, Leo came through, she slashed, Leo burned. It continued like this. With acid and blood spilling the floor around them it was getting harder and harder to walk.

When Leo closed the final neck wound the body crashed onto the ground. The two were littered with scratches and Bianca was sporting a hefty acid burn on her left arm, but otherwise they were fine, and alive for that matter. Bianca took a deep breath out because she couldn't believe she was still alive.

Leo brought up his fist. Bianca brought up her right fist and they both pounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I need to write about a Victorian lesbian romance between past life Bianca and past life Piper. No.  
> Did I do it anyway. Fuck yeah.


	8. Nobody Told Her?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bianca's birthday in a day (Mall was the 5th) and nobody told Hazel

Nico was only awake because Hazel asked him to be.

Leo was in the front. He had decided to play the radio, having the front of the car filled with 'Hot and Cold,' in the background. Calypso and Bianca were in bed, taking a well deserved nap, as it was later in the day and lunch had already passed, meaning both of them didn't have to babysit anymore.

Hazel was in the diner seat, with Nico by her side.

Hazel had changed into her new clothes, black overalls, a sparkly purple gem shirt underneath and a denim jacket overhead. She also wore stockings, because even if they were going south-west it was still going to be cold. She also wore something that contrasted greatly with her aesthetic, yellow vans. Nico tried not to take notice of them, but they were much brighter to most things he would dare wear, except for maybe a CHB shirt, only if desperate.

"What do you want to know?" Nico asked kindly. Even though Bianca and Leo had been in charge of explaining everything Nico was more than happy to lend his assistance.

"Why there are presents underneath the seats?" Hazel asked, getting straight to the point. Underneath the chairs there were compartments with presents stuffing the brim. Nico was happy she'd asked him and not Bianca. I'd ruin the surprise.

"It's for Bianca's birthday," Nico had requested Leo gather up every single present people from camp had wanted to give to Bianca. It had taken some time sneaking into cabins, but most of them were more than happy to do so, they'd even been able to get Percy's gift, though of course they'd had to have robbed him to get it. Calling him later to explain the situation.

"Wait, it's Bianca's birthday and _nobody_ told me?!" Hazel looked scandalised.

"It's the day after tomorrow, don't worry Bianca won't be mad for you not getting anything,"

"We were _just_ in a shopping market and _nobody_ told me?!" Hazel looked even more scandalised, Leo turned around to stare at the two. Nico didn't try and get him to look at the road, it was honestly better for him to not be looking at the road, it could make him carsick.

"We're stopping in New Orleans next," Leo said. This was per Hazels request. She had wanted to see how everything had changed, even if the google search on Calypso's phone had showed them that the jazz bar Hazel had lived in was now turned into one hell of a fancy restaurant (Bianca had been worried it would have turned into a strip club or something).

Bianca was planning to go there for dinner tomorrow, so they'd have time to go shopping again if they needed to.

Nico swore, Hades would be pissed if they overextended the credit card. Well, more accurately he'd be pissed if Nico or Hazel did it. If Bianca did it he'd pretend to be mad and give her a slap on the wrist or something.

Nico knew he shouldn't be bitter but he sometimes couldn't help it. He still loved Bianca, but seeing the way Hades, Pluto, whatever, talked to her as if Bianca was just better than his other two kids made his heart boil. The only thing that helped was that Bianca hated it just as much if not more than Nico did.

"We can get a present there," Nico said. "She'll probably be fine with anything you give her,"

"Are you sure? I only just met her I don't want to seem rude by getting her something wrong," Hazel worried. It was sort of weird though, they barely knew Hazel and yet she already felt like part of the family. Then again, Bianca had somehow adopted Leo into the main family, so it wouldn't seem like such a far stretch.

"She'll probably just be happy that you gave her something in general," Nico said, his gift to Bianca had been some of the books that she had always wanted to buy, but never could because she was paying for his stupid Mythomagic collection. Leo had apparently built her something, and had been boasting about it at camp. Calypso had said she was going to give seeds to a plant that could only grow in the underworld. So everyone was really going all out for Bianca.

"Don't listen to Death boy, he's being vague because he doesn't want you to one up him," Leo said from the front. Nico glared at him, not because he was right, but because why couldn't he stay silent? "What you want to do is look at her interests,"

"What are her interests then?" Hazel asked.

"She likes to watch tv shows that she's missed, like Friends and Doctor Who, so get her merchandise from there," Leo said. "She likes playing the piano and roller skating" Bianca would talk about roller skating while Percy would skateboard, Nico was somewhat jealous how the two got along so well. "She likes books, but if you get one of them do ones that are dyslexia friendly-,"

"Dyslexia?" Hazel tilted her head to the side with a inquisitive look on her face, Leo blushed a bit at the cute sight. Nico glared as threatening as possible.

"Yeah, you know, when the words jumble around the page and it's hard to read," Leo explained.

"I... don't have dyslexia,"

"Oh c'mon," Leo said in a tone of _it's okay to admit you do_. "Every demigod has it-,"

"Every _Greek_ demigod dumb-," Nico stopped when he saw Hazels innocent face. Quickly he amended. "Dummy, _Roman_ demigods on the other hand, not so much,"

Leo processed the information. "That... makes sense, English is based off of Latin. So what do Romans have then?"

"What you said was pretty similar to what happens to me, except with numbers," Hazel admitted. Nico looked between the two to see them talking properly, without any of that awkward silence.

Leo snapped his fingers, one hand still on the car. Nico didn't feel safe. "Dyscalculia! Of course! We use Arabic numbers not Roman,"

"Piano, roller skating, those tv shows Bianca showed me earlier, and books," Hazel listed. "Any good books she would like?"

"Goth girl wants depressing books," Leo said. Nico hated his nicknames, he'd call Nico 'Death boy," and 'Emo,' while he'd call Bianca 'Death Breath,' and 'Goth girl,' for some reason Goth didn't roll off his tongue quite right. "Like 'The Lovely Bones' and 'Looking for Alaska,',"

At the mention of Alaska Hazel flinched. Her hands began to shake just a bit and Nico swore she looked panicked, but just as quickly as it came it faded. As with a deep breath she calmed down.

"Are we going to stop soon? You look like you're going to drop any second?" Hazel asked Leo. Leo stared at Hazel a few seconds longer, trying to evaluate her, before he sighed.

"We'll park soon, I'd like to get some sleep as well," Leo admitted. Nico could really not tell if he was saying that just because Hazel requested or because he wanted to.

Nico stared at the two for a really long time.

He hated crushes.

0-0-0

"Distract her if she wakes up!"

"Seriously? That's your plan? For me to just distract her?"

"She's been having nightmares for three days and didn't sleep yesterday, so she'll probably be sleeping like a rock Cal,"

"...Fine, but Leo, you little shit, you owe me,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

0-0-0

Leo hated crushes.

Because even though he always felt like he was floating on air he knew in the end, one way or another, he'd be rejected. It always happened, he'd think a girl was different and then poof, all chances of love disappearing. Leo knew this was going to happen to Hazel and him.

Though he couldn't help but hope.

Hazel had her hair tied up in a cute bun, not the same as Bianca's (Even though she was wearing a braid at the moment) but just as beautiful as before, whether her hair was tied up or let loose it looked amazing. Damnit, this was unfair!

The only thing keeping him from being a nervous wreck was the fact that Nico was suffering more than him.

"Why did it have to be a bookstore?" Nico groaned.

"Yeah, I swear my eyes are going to murder me," Leo rubbed them again, he hated dyslexia.

"I think it's better if you two stay inside," Hazel said cautiously, taking the credit card from Leo's loose grip. Electricity shot through his nerves when the two brushed hands, his heart begged for more, but he didn't allow it to.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Hazel smiled cutely as she waved a bit, her blush still adorning her face. Leo nodded, Nico's was much firmer and polite. Hazel rushed away, blushing and looking as though she could trip from weak knees.

Gods, they only touched hands! This was like some stupid 5th grade crush. What would happen if they kiss-.

Nope. Nu-uh, don't get your hopes up Leo before they get shot down again. His cheeks went against his wishes and blushed a brighter red.

" _Fuck_ ," Leo whispered to himself. "You've really done it now, Leo,"

Nico raised an eyebrow. Trying to read him. "Is this about Hazel?"

"Literally _who else would it be about_ _?_ _"_ Leo stressed. Bringing a hand to his forehead. "I've never had a crush this bad before, damnit!"

Nico shrugged. "Maybe you actually love her?"

Leo hissed at the idea, because then it would only be worse rejection. Sure, she was taking her time, but it would happen sooner or later. Leo buried his face into his hands and blushed harder, the pitying pat on the back from Nico did not help his ego in the slightest.

He didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Just letting you know that holidays have ended for me! So now updates won't be as instant as they used to.  
> Or maybe they will be, I dunno my time management.


	9. Talking About A Dead Parent Is Never Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Orleans dinner. With some dancing and singing.

Bianca knew they were planning something, as Calypso had made her wear her _dress_ for the night.

The girls were all wearing dresses, Calypso and Bianca had both simultaneously agreed that they wanted to have one night where they looked pretty before they probably did something stupid for Bianca's birthday. Hazel was wearing a yellow dress, one that flowed when she span around, and her hair was let loose and wavy, even if it was brushed a bit so it didn't look as though it got dunked into a carwash.

Leo and Nico were both wearing suits. Calypso took a photo after she presented the two, promising to print later for Bianca. Nico looked as though he'd be wearing anything else if he had the option and Leo was looking anywhere except for Hazel. Who was currently fanning her face and blatantly checking him out.

"No alcohol," Calypso reminded, she was currently rocking a tight fitting dress that if Bianca couldn't help but stare just a little longer. "Back to bed early, I'll be driving, and remember this place _has_ changed Hazel, don't expect everything to be the same,"

Walking into the establishment Bianca didn't know what she expected. This was technically a celebration of Bianca's birthday, but they wouldn't be handing out presents yet. She knew this visit was mostly going to be small talk, fine eating and maybe some dancing if they were lucky.

Bianca went to the side with Hazel before they sat down.

"Are you sure you're okay with being around Leo?" She asked, even if she wanted Leo and Hazel to get together Bianca could tell it wouldn't be the healthiest thing.

Hazel had a confident look in her eye. "Of course,"

"So how's the acceptance going?" Bianca asked.

"Better I've definitely gotten better," Hazel said. "It's still going to take some time but... I think I'll be okay,"

Bianca smiled and ruffled the girls head a little. Hazel beamed at the interaction.

Seating arrangements were simple. Bianca had Leo and Nico opposite to her, Hazel was beside Leo (voluntarily mind you), which meant Leo was practically blushing his head off any time he made skin contact with the young girl. Calypso was beside Nico, and honestly she looked to be the only one not inside some sort of drama. She was just on a road to self discovery, nothing more.

She didn't have Bianca's practically parenting issues, Nico's inner turmoil on sexuality, Leo's crush and fire or Hazels out of time issue. She was just having a fun road trip and to say Bianca was a little jealous would be absolutely correct.

The restaurant was nice, like it never could have been any shabbier, and it held no indicator to it's origin. Hazel stared wide-eyed at everything.

The dinner was nice, it tasted amazing and since they had been eating fast food for the past few nights it was an amazing treat. They talked about mundane things, like where they would be staying while in California (Pipers place) and on the best kind of cake (Leo and Bianca nearly got into a fistfight on that one). 

Music was amazing and in the background, they let people do requests, as there was a jukebox.

Bianca went right next to Leo's ear. "Play some music,"

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Take Hazel out dancing," She handed him some money. There was a dance section, but it was not vastly populated.

"What?" Leo blushed as his eyes flickered over to Hazel, she was in deep conversation with Calypso at the moment, so she didn't notice what they were saying.

"And have a fun night, okay?" Bianca said. Leo's jaw smacked the floor. "Look, I know you aren't enjoying this as much as me and Nico are, you're not used to this-and there is nothing against that-"Bianca hastily added. "It's just fine wine and food is not your sort of thing, and so I don't want you to feel uncomfortable,"

"Dancing is very uncomfortable,"

"But not in the horribly bad way," Bianca whispered. "And Hazel isn't used to this either, she needs a distraction, so just give it a shot, be a gentleman, and everything will be fine.

"You said you and Nico were used to this?" Leo tried to stall. Bianca took a tiny bit of pity.

"Our mother was rich," Bianca said. "Like, extremely rich, and our father is the god of riches so..."

"You remember mum," A small voice broke behind her. Bianca turned around to see Nico staring at the two. Trying to decipher the situation. Bianca winced, she might like to address drama and get it done with quickly, but this was the one drama she had been trying to avoid.

"I'll... just go now," Leo said, grabbing Hazels hand. Calypso took one look at the siblings, winced, and walked after the two.

Bianca and Nico sat in uncomfortable silence for a bit. She was fidgeting under the unwavering attention Nico was giving her and she didn't know how to react to it. Bianca eventually let out a breath. "Yes, I remember our mother,"

Nico's eyes widened. They sat in more silence for a few seconds before Nico spoke up again. "How-I don't remember a thing about her,"

"When you die, all memories that have been erased by the River Lethe get returned," Bianca was staring at Hazel and Leo, slowly dancing and unsure of how to react to each other. Trying to avoid eye contact with Nico. She really should have told him this sooner. "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner, honestly. Pan had mentioned mum,"

"I-I just..." Nico trailed off. "Pans final words I focused more on you being a fates champion, and that apparently I'm going to have to choose something? I had originally thought that was about us staying together-don't try to change the subject!"

"Sorry," Bianca mumbled. "What do you want to know?"

"What was mum like?" Nico asked.

"She was amazing," Bianca had a reminiscent look in her eye. "Patient and kind, but didn't take shit form anyone. Not even the gods. She was everything I aspired to be,"

"She had this weird fascination with death, that's probably what drew dad into her. She was rich, like insanely rich. Especially with the great depression. She wore black, she didn't date any other men than our father. She loved you, to the point you were obviously her favourite,"

"Huh?"

"It was subtle, and she obviously tried to hide that she favoured one of us, but in the end I could tell," Bianca was a little jealous at that, but she decided not to bring it up. "She loved us both,"

"What happened?" Nico asked. "You remember everything, so you know what happened to us,"

Bianca nodded. Calypso was now singing as Hazel and Leo got more and more confident. "Mum died,"

"How?"

Bianca stayed silent, mulling over her words. What could she say? Last time she hadn't told Nico, she'd shown him. Last time though she had made a lot of mistakes, so she still didn't know what to do. She sighed, turning her attention to Nico and finally facing him, his eyes were wide with curiosity, longing and sorrow. Bianca didn't know what to do, because she just couldn't talk about what happened. It was _traumatic_ to the point that she had woken up screaming before, nightmares plaguing her not only on her death but of her mothers.

"Nico, you don't want to know," Bianca said. Nico tried to talk in protests to that. "Trust me, you _don't want **to know**_ ,"

Nico chose not to protest anymore, seeing the look of pure trauma in Bianca's eyes. "And then?"

"Got the memories erased, went to the hotel for a while, got taken out of the hotel by a lawyer-,"

"But _who_ was the lawyer?"

"Oh that's easy, it was Alecto,"

"Alecto?" Nico considered it for a few seconds before his eyes widened in recognition. They stayed silent for a few seconds, watching Hazel be dipped by a now confident Leo. "Am I a burden?"

"What," Bianca stared at Nico. He looked so utterly guilty and self conscious.

"I mean, because of me you had to start being practically an adult when you were 12 and just... I was making it so much harder for you, and you keep on trying to leave," Nico broke off when he was hugged tightly by Bianca, the boy melted into it hugging back.

"Nico, you were one of the best things that has ever happened to me," Bianca said with a fixed finality. "I love you so so much. And have never once seen you as a burden. You are my _brother_. Not my burden. You're what made me wake up in the morning and smile because you reminded me to keep moving, to keep going. And I'm so sorry for not realising you felt that way about yourself,"

Bianca cupped his cheeks, Nico wasn't crying, but he was shaking just a bit. Bianca kissed his forehead and then stared into his eyes. Smiling at him, shaky as if worried at the prospect he didn't believe her.

Nico wasn't meeting her eyes. But he didn't look as depressed as before.

They stayed hugging. Soft, silent and full of reassurance from Bianca.

0-0-0

Hazel had started mentally calling Leo by his actual name around the time Calypso began to sing.

Around halfway through Hazel tried to tentatively teach Leo how to swing dance, he was exactly like Sammy, but she didn't ever make any comparisons.

She'd realised her feelings around when Bianca had called them to leave.

People don't truly stop loving something. But sometimes, people won't feel what they used to feel when they find someone they love more.

Hazel was never going to stop loving Sammy.

But when she looked at Leo something sparked in her heart, familiar and yet so _so_ different to anything she had ever felt.

They left for Houston at 11:49.


	10. What's Better? An Iphone Or A Book?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday of Bianca di Angelo.

Bianca had told Leo they would pass through Houston, right when he was on the city border.

Apparently she'd planned the day, they would go to a karaoke place, open the presents there, get some snacks and then leave to go on a very long ride to Pipers place. But at the moment he heard Houston he suddenly became a mess.

While he tried to keep it cool (This was Bianca's birthday, she deserved at least one good day) Leo couldn't help but panic at the thought of being close to where the fire happened. He had wanted to leave and never come back. Too many memories resided in that city. It had been his only comfort, that he was no where near the fire. That nothing similar to that would ever happen again. But here he was, actively driving his closest people towards his trauma.

And yet he still could ask Bianca to turn around, go back or surge ahead. Because he had _seen_ the excited look on her face when she mentioned she was turning 14, and he just... he couldn't bring himself to ruin the day.

Leo took in a breath and stared out the front window. Mentally wishing they could just pass it over.

The only one asleep was Calypso, Nico and Bianca were both in the backseat, talking excitedly among themselves. Hazel was right next to him, probably the only light in the shitty situation he was in. She humming along to the song 'I kissed a girl,' that was playing on the radio. Tapping along with her thighs.

Leo was so happy he didn't have to look at the road ahead of him, because he could just admire Hazel.

He smiled at her, he'd be okay. He had a family again. This time he wasn't going to lose them.

"You have the same last name as him," Hazel uttered out.

"Who?"

"Sammy," Hazel said. Bringing the mood back to awkward. "Sammy Valdez,"

"Huh," Was all Leo could say. He didn't know how else to respond. "So what? My rebirth is my Bisabuelo or something?"

"What's a Bisabuelo?" Hazel asked, butchering the word. Leo snorted.

"Great-grandfather," Leo said.

"You don't sound like you're from New Orleans," Hazel said, fiddling with her fingers, this was still a sensitive subject for the two. She'd obviously made some assumptions about Leo due to Sammy.

"That's cuz I'm not," Leo stated. "I'm from Houston,"

"Really?" She perked up. Leo realised his mistake too late. "Are we stopping by to see your family,"

Leo stayed silent and hoped she got the message, which luckily she did. As her eyes softened and she gasped. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay," Leo tried to smile reassuringly, but even he could tell it was strained. "It's just... Bianca... she's the only family I have left. Sure I have my siblings but... It's hard to explain, I'm not good at family stuff so just,"

"I get it," Hazel said, and she probably did. "It's hard to consider someone family just because your related,"

Leo winced. "Nico?"

"No, just earlier on," Hazel dismissed. She chuckled a bit. "After all have you seen them? They have this... _rich aura_ surrounding them,"

Leo laughed. Trying to imagine Bianca in a fancy dress was easy, she could fit into any class if she wanted to, but _Nico_? "Seriously?!"

"They're rich and white okay?!" Hazel complained. "It was hard relating to them!"

"Nico literally was on the streets for 6 months,"

"Are you talking shi-" A smack could be heard to the back of Nico's head. "Bad! Bad about me, repair boy?"

"I always am, Emo," Leo stuck out his tongue at Nico, sure it was childish but damn did it feel good when he saw the look of annoyance on Nico's face. Hazel was hiding her smile behind her hand while Bianca was freely laughing her ass off out of enjoyment.

0-0-0

Bianca considered today to be her best birthday to date.

Sure, Percy wasn't there. Which was definitely a bummer (His voice was amazing when he decided to preform) even if he'd called Bianca earlier. "Why didn't you invite me?!"

"You _really_ want more quests than you already have?"

That shut him up quickly.

Calypso was fine with the choice of karaoke, after all singing was something she was good at. Bianca was ecstatic, after all this had been her first choice. Hazel was excited, but not as much as Bianca. Nico and Leo though not so much.

"C'mon!" Bianca was sitting down, exhausted from trying to sing a duet of Emotions with Calypso. Hazel was getting accustomed to the new technology to the point where Calypso was having to help her through stuff. Snacks and drinks littered the table in front of them, except for the packet of Cheetos, which stayed firmly planted on Leo's lap. A group of much drunker teenagers screamed in the other room. "I've heard you sing before! You're not that bad,"

Nico raised an eyebrow in Leo's direction. Asking the silent question of when. Leo blushed a bright red, quickly patting down where some of his fire sparks flew. "That was a year ago! And it was scaring away those...those birds that hate bad music!"

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have improved," Bianca suggested as Nico snorted. He covered his mouth when Bianca turned to eye him.

"If anything I'd have gotten _worse_ ," Leo groaned. Which was accurate, teenage scratchy voice can make the smoothest people sound awkward.

"When are we going to open the presents!" Calypso whined. Presents sat on the floor, scattered around from whenever someone needed to choose a song. Bianca couldn't wait to open them, and Leo wanted a distraction from his turn. So he took it.

Picking one off from the floor that had bright orange wrapping, which had the messy and quick handwriting on it that Bianca instantly recognised. Especially with the signature _From your favourite flame boy_. There was a card inside Leo's hand, but we obviously thought that reading the card first was stupid.

"Open it!" Leo had brightened eyes as he shoved it into her unsuspecting hands. It was smaller that the rest, so it was easier to tear apart. Ripping off the wrapping Bianca was met with a small box. Opening that she found...

"A phone?" Bianca asked. It was a similar model to Calypso's, (An Apple iPhone 3g) but with Calypso she was _allowed_ to use the device, Bianca wasn't. Five people on a quest (three of them from big three) was already enough to worry someone. But with a phone? Mhmmmmm.

"Not just any!" Leo bounced. Nico was eyeing the phone and Leo as if either of them would explode. "I copied some of the code from Daedalus's laptop, so Monsters can't use the phones to track you, it's still a prototype but it's safe!-" Leo interjected when seeing the death glare from Nico. "-Just that we haven't found a way to mass produce it for camp,"

Bianca nodded slowly. Honestly she didn't know how to _feel_ about the gift, but putting on her best manners she smiled and nodded. Asking Leo to help her set it up later.

Leo hesitantly handed her the card. Bianca took it and opened. It was store-bought, and obviously messily made. But the message was sweet and heartfelt enough to mean a lot to Bianca. She smiled at Leo, brighter than before and ruffled his hair. She was lucky that they had all taken a shower yesterday or else there would be a mass of oil stuck to her hand. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Goth girl,"

Bianca pocketed the phone and card, reaching for another present. People who didn't have a close connection to her had decided to just do things in cabins. The first present was wrapped in white with cacti outlines, the Demeter cabin. Which had gifted her in a cook-book she had been wanting to buy but didn't have the time to. More cabins and presents passed by, with heartfelt little messages inside.

Halfway through Bianca pulled out something different.

"Hazel?" Bianca whispered. Said girl sitting up a little straighter. The present was wrapped in purple, with the card having bold, clear letters of the girl next to her. Bianca looked up and stared.

"Sorry that it's messily wrapped," Hazel blushed. "We didn't have a lot of time and Nico didn't know how to wrap at all so we had to restart-,"

"It's fine just... I didn't expect it," Bianca wasn't mad (Why would she be?) Just bewildered. Carefully Bianca unwrapped, books lay inside, good hard books that Bianca could read (Even with great difficulty). Bianca read the card, it had a much longer message than any other card in the pile, and it basically boiled down to 'Thank you for being my big sister,'. Bianca had a shocked look on her face.

"Is...Is it okay?" Hazel hesitantly asked as Bianca hadn't said a word, good or bad, in a while.

"It's amazing," Bianca said. Nodding and coming back to her senses. "Thank you,"

Bianca did a side hug. She did the Apollo cabin, which was mostly Lee. Who had gifted him some Pyjamas, which were admittedly very cute. Percy's was nice, and the card was sweet. Calypso's was a half and half gift. Because it meant she would have to see her parent's if she wanted to plant it (which was probably her idea).

Then finally there was Nico's.

Nico pulled out a book from his pocket. Handing it over to Bianca, who recognised it instantly. As it was about a subject Bianca secretly craved.

"You didn't tell me you were into world history?" Calypso commented as Bianca hugged the book tightly. This one was a big book about it. Bianca had researched the changes that had happened to the world, and found that she had actually enjoyed learning about it. Though it was embarrassing, to the point if Bianca was found doing it she'd just chalk it up to trying to catch up.

This book had been the specific one she'd wanted to get for a while. But never had she been able to find it, even online, since she was around 12.

"THANK YOU!" Bianca squealed. Part of her cursed herself since she knew Leo would be jealous that a book was more exciting to her than his literal phone, the other half though was concerned with the fact she had the book that would occasionally pop up in her mind whenever she studied world history. Nico looked smug. "Wipe that grin off your face, dipshit,"

"If that's how you treat me I can always get a refund-,"

"No! Fuck you! This is mine now!" Bianca hissed as the surrounding party laughed. "You know what?! just as punishment you're singing the next song,"

'I want it that way,' did not sound good coming out of Nico's lips.

0-0-0

Leo stood near the grave of his mother.

Nico hadn't come, he was in the van with Calypso. Seeing as he had a proficiency with death being in a graveyard wasn't fun. Bianca was uncomfortable, sure, but it wasn't too big of a problem. And Hazel was right beside her sister, standing over a grave of a woman she didn't know.

Leo had agreed to come here, per Bianca's request. She hadn't forced him to, she'd given him the option to leave at any moment. But he was thankful for her asking.

Hazel held a bouquet in her arms. She held it out and rested it over the grave, carefully. Before coming back to Bianca's side.

Bianca was tightly clutching Leo in a side hug, keeping his self deprecating and blaming thoughts away.

Leo had a family. Even if not related by blood.

"You gonna be okay?" Bianca asked. She'd asked him so many times whenever the topic of his mother came up.

"Yeah," Leo nodded. Wiping some tears. Because he _was_ okay. For the first time in a while he felt okay.

Sure, he didn't think he'd be able to use fire in a battle. But the death of his mother wasn't his fault, Bianca had made that very clear. Piper had made that very clear.

Leo felt an arm move to his right. Hazel was hugging his side. Leo leaned into both of the girls touches.

After a while they went back to the van, with Calypso and Nico waiting patiently.

There next stop. Jack London State Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know whether I should let Hazel and Leo know about the truth on the Sammy situation. Or at least right now. Maybe at the Mark of Athena? Your thoughts?


	11. The Wolf Only Accepts Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to make Leo funny because I'm not funny.  
> Like I read the cannon and just wow.  
> But to be fair he is a different person from the cannon. His experiences have changed.  
> Still he isn't fuNNY ENOUGH.

"Are we even going to visit Annabeth? Or Piper?" Leo asked. Fiddling with some new device that he was making.

Bianca, on her new phone texting Rachel, continued staring down while responding. "Piper? Yes. Annabeth? No,"

Nobody really _r_ _ejected_ not seeing Annabeth. After all, one of them had a crush on Percy, and another had an almost crush on Percy. Bianca really wanted to avoid _that_ drama. (As well as the fact that Athena kids and Romans didn't really get along that well).

"You ready to see your girlfriend~," Leo said in a sing-song voice. Bianca threw a half eaten sandwich at him. "Oh, cool! Free food,"

"I've been paying this entire trip," Bianca grumbled, blushing madly.

She had really missed Piper. Even if she regularly iris messaged her every time she had to stop connection she'd get droopy for the rest of the day. Bianca missed the comfort, because Piper made her more confident. She hadn't felt like a failure with Pipers constant reassurances, with her compliments and her appreciation she felt more full. Bianca hadn't been empty, it's just that with Piper by her side she felt like a better person.

Bianca had some minor self esteem issues. It wasn't as bad as Nico or Leo, and it certainly wasn't as bad as her PTSD (Gods, if her sessions with Lee had taught her anything it was that she was more fucked up than she let on) but usually she'd see Nico perfectly talk to the dead, or Leo summon fire without effort, or Percy just be able to have the whole camp love him _so easily_ while she still had some people leave rooms whenever she walked in. Bianca would compare.

And she'd always come to the same result.

Unless Piper was there, she helped because she reminded Bianca that she was only human. And that she didn't need to be perfect to be loved.

She could just be Bianca. And that was okay.

Bianca fiddled with her necklace bead, the one that signified she'd been there for a summer. With the battle of the labyrinth symbol on it, similar to how Nico fiddled his silver ring (he had a necklace, but he preferred to fiddle with the ring).

Nico, he had the expectation that Bianca was some perfect big sister, one that was all encompassing and listened. Bianca wasn't though, she screwed up a lot, but Nico wouldn't let go of that preconception.

She needed Piper, or Lee. One of those two.

"And she isn't my girlfriend," Bianca added as an afterthought. Calypso chuckled a bit, Leo snorted. Nico looked panicked on how to react, he hadn't actually _talked_ about the fact Bianca was openly gay. Honestly, she was pretty sure he thought that the fireworks scene was a disguise date, and that only he knew it was a date.

Bianca sometimes could not read her brother.

"Not yet anyway," Calypso whispered from the front seat, if Bianca had something to throw at her she would. Instead she just glared as harshly as she could. Which, even if strong, meant nothing to Calypso.

Calypso said there relationship would happen as if it were fate. She didn't know whether it was fate, after all, she'd only been in love twice before.

Once had been her past life, the Demeter girl and the Hermes girl. The other had been Thalia. Well, honestly she wasn't even sure whether that was love but she had definitely had a some sort of crush. Her heart could certifiably say 

"You're... allowed that?" Hazel cautiously asked. Nico was frozen, obviously glancing around the room in a panic.

"You mean for a girl to date another girl?" Bianca questioned. Hazel nodded. "Well, I'll admit, some places are pretty discriminatory still, _but_ I recently found out that in Canada gay marriage is legal!"

"Wait _seriously_?!" Calypso whined. "Damnit, I wanted you to have a spring wedding,"

"I haven't even asked anyone?!" Bianca threw both her hands up in frustration. "And yes Hazel, to fully answer your question, you can date a girl, and a boy can date a boy, any disagreements?"

"Nope," Leo popped the p. Pointing to himself. "Actually, I'm bi,"

"Bye?" Hazel asked.

"Bi, as in Bisexual," Leo said. "I like both girls and boys,"

"Oh," Hazel processed the information, Nico still hadn't said anything. "I guess that just means more competition,"

Leo blushed a brighter red and hid his face with both his arms. Bianca laughed loudly, Calypso kept her eyes on the road but Bianca could tell she was barely holding herself together from rolling around on the floor. Nico himself even let out his own small laugh, which was surprising considering the topic. 

"Who is Piper? And Annabeth?" Hazel asked. She knew about the camps, but she didn't know a lot about the people who inhabited them. Other than the people in the car she knew that a boy named Percy attended the Greek one.

"Piper is a child of Aphrodite, she's really nice and lending her place for us to stay at-,"

"And she's Bianca's girlfriend-," Leo got smacked in the back on the head halfway through speaking.

"She's my _best friend_ ," Bianca corrected him. "And she's got a large house, so if we need to stay there we probably will,"

"And Annabeth?" Hazel reminded.

"She's... well she's a lot of things, she's kind of a sister, the two of us have this sibling like rivalry, but nothing more," Bianca said.

Hazel nodded and they all went back to mindless business.

0-0-0

They'd heard a voice right before they stepped into the park.

Well, more accurately, Hazel had.

It had been low, dangerous and predatory, but certainly not in a sexual way. Female and guiding, Hazel was sure she was the only one who could hear it though, as it began to address her, and only her. Sending shivers up her spine and making her have a gods awful urge to crawl up and obey.

" _Hazel Levesque, you've finally come to me_ ," The voice said. Hazel stopped walking forward. Making the rest of the group stop as well.

"Hazel, are you okay?" Nico asked. Hazel quietly shook her head but continued to listen. Nobody spoke up as they waited for her to explain. For some time Hazel couldn't find the right words to say. So taking in a breath and feeling the reassuring looks coming from her family Hazel spoke.

"You're Lupa, aren't you?" Hazel whispered, all eyes widened but didn't speak, mostly because Bianca had her hands on the two boys mouths. "Calypso told me about you,"

" _Smart_ ," Lupa laughed just a bit. " _I don't usually talk before showing myself, but you are a special case, just like always,_ "

Hazel flinched. Leo wrapped his hand around hers in comfort, honestly there relationship (was it a relationship?) wasn't close to that point yet, but it definitely helped her nerves.

" _You have brought four **Greek** companions, and while I support the coming together of two factions, I cannot train all of you at once,_"

"So what should we do? Have me go in alone?"

"No, not happening, it's all or nothing wolf lady," Leo protested before even her siblings could speak a word. Hazel could hear the mental growl.

"What about a compromise," Hazel suggested. It was weird having a conversation with someone she couldn't see. "One Greek and I go to train under you,"

Silence. The only sounds being some birds chirping and the rustling of the winds. Hazel half expected Lupa to have left because of the ridiculous request. But after her patience was about to wear thin she heard Lupa. " _It is your choice, Levesque. Who shall you pick_?"

"Leo, I want Leo," Leo's grip tightened when he heard his name. A soft reassurance that usually would have made her heart flutter.

" _No,_ " Lupa's voice was firm and felt no place for punishment. But taking pity she answered the questions circling Hazels head like a storm... " _He has not accepted his powers, I cannot train someone who like him, holding back constantly. Until he learns to accept himself then, and only then can I train him,_ "

"How long will that take?"

" _By his current rate, not soon enough_ ," Hazels heart dropped.

She stared back at Leo. Who, with one amazingly kind gaze, lifted back up her confidence. Her family had taught her Iris messages, so she knew she'd be able to contact him. She took in another breath and thought.

"Nico," Hazel came to a decision.

"Huh?" Nico asked. Everyone in the party looked confused, well except for Calypso. Hazel couldn't really tell what that woman was thinking at any time.

"If I can't do Leo than my choice is Nico," Hazel said firmly, practically daring Lupa to argue. Leo looked distraught at the fact Hazel was going to leave, especially without him.

" _Hm... He will have to do, though I would have rather preferred your sister_ ," Hazel chose to ignore the comment and turned to Leo.

"Hazel, I-why? You were fine with me just a few seconds-,"

"Leo," Hazel looked straight into his eyes. Seeing a mix of emotions, swirling like a wild wildfire and unsure of how to react. Hazel could only see a heath though, a soft campfire that people told stories around. A comforting light in an ever-present darkness. That, was Leo. But now he couldn't be present, and not even for a good reason other than self acceptance. "She said you needed to accept your powers, whatever they are,"

Leo flinched and retracted his hands, looking down at them as if Hazels mere touch had burned him.

"Oh," Leo stopped for a few seconds before forcing on a smile. "Cool, that's great, have fun with resident Emo here,"

"Leo,"

"Honestly, it's fine, and totally not your fault!" Leo hastily added. Already seeing some blame. "Just..." Leo mulled over his words, twiddling his fingers a bit before reaching a decision and rushing foreword. Wrapping his arms around her, sending Hazels heart into a tidal wave of emotions she had no idea how to even begin listing. "I'm really going to miss you,"

Leo's voice broke a bit, but it was sort of concerning how he spoke as though she was going to die. Though one month without contact with anyone did seem a bit harsh on both of them, at least she'd have Nico.

"It's time to go," Nico said bluntly, glaring at Leo when he overstayed his welcome in hug land.

"Right, yeah," Leo rubbed the back of his neck and backed off. Hazel focused her attention to the other two female members of the quest. Calypso and Bianca.

"You'll be okay," Calypso said, ruffling her hair. Bianca brought her into a tight but quick hug, obviously saddened about the fact both of her biological siblings were leaving her for some shitty wolf. She didn't protest, knowing it would be better not to. Bianca hugged Nico tightly too, whispering something into his ear that Hazel couldn't quite hear before sending him towards the wolf house.

"I love you," Hazel said. She didn't know who she was addressing, whether it had been Leo, for there romantic love slowly kindling for the past few days, or Bianca, there sibling bond that disrupted Hazels death. But she didn't stop to think of who she was talking to, instead she turned towards the beginning of her journey with her brother by her side.

0-0-0

Bianca didn't know why they acted like it was an execution. But that didn't mean she was any less saddened by the fact that both of her biological siblings were going away to train with a furry.

"So, what now?" Leo asked. Looking just as distraught as Bianca. "We're not just going to stay at Pipers place for a month, right?"

She thought about it for a second.

"No," Bianca decided. That wasn't a good idea. "It would be better for us to establish a relationship with the Romans,"

"What?!"

"I mean that in, just check on them, give them a heads up two children of Pluto are coming to town," Bianca said. "After all, the Romans could have the same prophecies as us Greeks, and having three children of one godly parent, especially one of the big three is deserving of an entrance and a warning,"

"It would be better for just Bianca and I to come along," Calypso said. Leo practically had question marks dancing on the top of his head. "Not as though we don't trust you, but I think from experience you can say that you're not the best diplomat,"

Leo reluctantly nodded. "So where does that leave me, what am I going to do while you sing 'Kumbaya,' with the Romans,"

"Go to Pipers place, and tell her to get ready for tomorrow as we're coming over," Bianca said. "We'll be gone for a day and then we can sit at Pipers place for a month,"

Bianca grabbed her bags from the van, filled with the multiple presents from her birthday, and, along with Calypso, went on her trip to Camp Jupiter. Ready for some diplomatic bullshit to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, half of the time I have no idea what the fuck im talking about.


	12. Somebody Has Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp is finally here!!!

Bianca didn't know how to feel.

It was just her and Calypso now, which meant she didn't have to look after her siblings anymore. But her brain didn't seem to have registered that as she was currently a mess. Worrying whether her brother and sister would be okay. Worrying about Leo, seeing as he had to drive the van all by himself. She tried to ignore her panic and distract herself in almost any way possible but she kept on coming back to the topic of her siblings.

Like, she trusted them to keep themselves safe, but have you seen Nico?! He'd be sneezing and coughing and shaking all over only to say he was fine and wasn't sick, Leo was like that too, he could stay awake for three days straight inside his cabin, not eating, if no one came to check up on him. They both had self destructive tendencies that Bianca had to help correct. 

Bianca hadn't been around Hazel long enough to know the ins and outs of her personality but she hoped that girl would be able to stop Nico from self destructing the moment Bianca was out of reach for more than a week.

"Are you stressed about the Romans?" Calypso asked. Bianca honestly wasn't thinking about that.

"Well, now I am,"

Calypso winced a bit and patted her back in apology. "It's the others then?"

"Yeah," Bianca nodded, looking away for a bit.

"I know we're not close," Calypso said. "But you can talk to me if you want to,"

"It's fine," Bianca hissed. "I just need a change of subject,"

Silence for a while. Raining down on them before Calypso decided to speak up. "I've got a vague plan on what to say to the Romans,"

"You mean on what to lie to the Romans,"

"Yeah, that too," Calypso was currently wearing a purple sundress and some high mountain climbing boots and stockings. Her hair was perfectly braided in such a way that Bianca couldn't help but want to ask how she did it. She'd been getting back into tying her hair (It was horrible having to spit hair out of her face each time she fought a monster). "My best thought was that you're an ambassador of Pluto, you take quests from your dad-,"

Bianca made a noise that sounded like retching up. "Nope,"

"Why not? I thought that was a good idea-,"

"It was," Bianca half ass assured. "But just... sucking up to my dad?! Saying I do quests for him?! No thank you!"

"Just… let me finish before you decide," Calypso crossed a road with Bianca. "You take quests from your dad, and one of those quest's was you and Nico saving me, they don't need to know I'm the Calypso though, and now that Nico and Hazel are old enough you're taking them to be trained while you tell the legion. I tag along because I owe a debt or something for you saving my life,"

"Huh," Bianca nodded a bit. She still hated the idea of sucking up to her dad but it was a solid plan. If she could think of something better she'd change as quickly as possible, but Bianca knew it was better to plan ahead with at least something in mind.

"Why are you so against your dad anyway?" Calypso asked. "It's not because he's the god of the dead, I know that for sure, it feels more personal. And sure, it could just be the parental neglect, but even then Nico doesn't react half as badly when your dad is mentioned. So what happened?"

Bianca crossed two blocks before she fully registered what Calypso was saying.

"He was a bitch," Bianca said simply. She didn't want to have to explain that 'Hey! I'm from an alternate timeline where I'm not alive, and my father used me as an abuse tactic to the point that I found him arguing with Nico saying how he wished I was alive instead of Nico, to which Nico responded with 'You think I don't wish that as well!' And now I'm emotionally scared from the damage he's done to my brother,'. A normal person can't say that when nobody remembered that and when the Fates would kill her on the spot.

"All of them were bitches, but you hate your dad more than most demigods I've talked to,"

"Just… he did some shit, okay?" Bianca brought her hand up to her forehead and sighed. "And not good shit,"

Calypso stared at Bianca for a few more seconds. "Fine, I won't pry," Bianca let out a sigh of relief. "But just to let you know he does love you,"

"Oh I know that," Bianca had a look of disgust on her face. "But his definition of love is pretty iffy,"

Of course, that's when the monsters came.

0-0-0

Turns out the entrance to The Roman Camp was a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in the Oakland Hills. Bianca only found it because her brain had been in hyperdrive from running away from the Dracaenae. While checking for possible escape routes she'd noticed two guards, looking suspiciously Roman.

That's when Bianca knew they'd found there target.

Two kids in armour flanked the entrance. They wore a bizarre mix of plumed Roman helmets, breastplates, scabbards, blue jeans, purple T-shirts, and athletic shoes. The guard on the right looked like a girl, though it was hard to tell for sure with all the armour. The one on the left was a muscular guy, his stance was ridged as if he was a meticulous rule follower. Both kids held long wooden staffs with iron spear tips, like old-fashioned harpoons.

Bianca knew she was inside enemy territory, as every single bone in her body was telling her to run. That she was going to die and not by the Dracaenae.

"Bianca di Angelo! We will have our revenge!" One of them hissed. Cueing all of the other ones to hiss in agreement. Calypso set her with a look of ' _What did you do_?!" to which Bianca had no answer, she really didn't know this time.

The two got to a point where the pair of Romans finally noticed them. They had run up the hill.

Some part of her was worried the romans were going to begin to attack Calypso and her. But instead while they unsheathed there swords Bianca found them pointing at the monsters.

"Jason, get them inside, I'll hold off the Dracaenae," The female said, getting into a battle stance that Bianca hadn't trained in before. Bianca and Calypso were now right beside the two romans, and had only a little while until the Dracaenae came hurtling towards them.

"Reyna-,"

"Actually, I brought them, I should help," Bianca said quickly. Gaining the two's attention. Calypso glared at her, but she still continued. "One of them yelled they wanted me, so they'll just ignore you to follow me,"

The girl assessed the situation for a second before coming to the same conclusion as Bianca. "Alright, Jason take the other one, we'll keep them off,"

"Bianca-,"

"Cal, just go," Bianca was already turned around to face the hoard of oncoming Dracaenae, only to find out it was a lot. Like a _fuck ton_ to be specific. And they were all coming forward very fast, angry and ready to tear Bianca into tiny mouse sized snacks. "I'll be right behind you,"

After some time with no response Bianca heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps retreating from battle. Leaving Bianca alone with the girl, who was apparently called Reyna.

"I hope you have a weapon," Reyna said as she pointed her golden sword at the monsters.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about weaponry," Bianca quipped as she unsheathed her faithful stygian iron sword.

Bianca slashed at the first monster, watching it hiss in rage while exploding into dust. The second one swiped at her head, causing her to roll just to avoid her head chopping off. Bianca knew she was outnumbered but she wasn't outmatched.

Bianca slammed her blade down on a Dracaenae's back, before swivelling around to cut off another's head. There were many of them, though lucky for Bianca they moved slow, due to having two snake bodies as legs.

It was a massacre. Each foe that tried to approach her got overpowered. Usually she didn't think she'd be able to take on this many monsters, but something about her was different. Like she was being empowered or sponsored with strength. She didn't know how, and honestly if it kept her alive she couldn't care less.

Bianca only checked to see how Reyna was fairing once. And by the way she was tearing through those monsters, bright glitter powder staining her hair, Bianca could say she was fairing quite well. To bad Bianca had to screw up on the last one.

See, it had gotten the jump on her. She'd let her guard down and after killing so many had thought that was the last of it.

"Your fight-," Reyna abruptly stopped. Bianca caught a glimpse of a moving figure behind her, and instincts took over. She twisted her body, angling her foot just right for a 180 spin, and swiped her sword at the moving figure.

Only for it to duck and keep running. The low hiss that sprung deep from that monsters neck was so close that she paniced.

Hellfire encased her body. A final resort.

Bianca didn't like using hellfire. Mostly because it was destructive, it caused more harm than good. So watching the Dracaenae scream in agony Bianca immediately put out the flames around her on instinct. That didn't stop her from stabbing the Dracaenae in the chest. Watching as it turned into a cloud of golden dust.

"...You're fighting style is certainly not Roman, who are you?" Reyna's voice was a little shaky, she was staring at Bianca as if she couldn't decide whether she'd found a gold mine or Tartarus.

"Bianca," She said simply. "Daughter of Pluto, and I'm here to make an announcement,"

0-0-0

Bianca caught up with Calypso before they even got to the camp.

They'd met back up with them, still inside the tunnel and in the dark, only to have Reyna immediately run away from Bianca and begin to start talking to Jason in a tight and hushed voice. Breaking Calypso away from Jason, who was now settling down to talk mildly with Bianca.

"We'll cross the river, then we'll truly be inside Camp Jupiter," Jason said. Bianca rose an eyebrow, because _really_? Camp _Jupiter_? That's what they decided to call the Roman camp? That was as if they called Camp Half-blood Camp Zeus.

Meaning it was stupid.

"So we never did formal introductions," Reyna said, holding out her hand towards Calypso and Bianca. "I'm Reyna, no last name,"

"I'm-," Calypso faltered for a few seconds. "Well, now days I'm called Cal,"

"No last name?"

"Last names are stupid and for people who have to pay taxes,"

Reyna gave a small smile at that.

"I'm Bianca," Bianca shook Reyna's outstretched hand. "I have a last name, but seeing the trend I think I better not share it,"

Reyna looked like she didn't know how to react to her hand being shaken by Bianca, so she just pushed those thoughts to the side. Instead she focused on the fact that Bianca was holding a black sword in her other hand.

"I'm Jason," The only boy in the group said. Bianca and Calypso made a nod of acknowledgement.

"Like the hero?"

"Like the hero,"

"This isn't our usual metal," Reyna whispered, still staring at the sword. Reaching out Reyna traced a finger of the intricate design. Marvelling in the weapons beauty. 

"Stygian Iron," Bianca supplied. Wondering whether she should name her sword like Percy had. "It can only be wielded by children of H-Pluto, so I wouldn't try stealing it from me. Your swords very...flashy,"

"Imperial Gold," Reyna said. "We're in short supply, but we make due,"

They continued to walk. Reyna and Jason taking the lead. Her tone of voice wasn't so tight, only hushed. The glow at the end of the tunnel grew brighter, and finally they burst into sunlight.

Calypso froze, while Bianca stared. Spread out at there feet was a bowl-shaped valley several miles wide. The basin floor was rumpled with smaller hills, golden plains, and stretches of forest. A small clear river cut a winding course from a lake in the centre and around the perimeter, like a capital G. 

The geography could’ve been anywhere in northern California—live oaks and eucalyptus trees, gold hills and blue skies, reminding her of Piper. That big inland mountain, Mount Diablo rose in the distance.

Bianca felt like she’d stepped into a secret world. This wasn't a Camp, this was a city.

In the centre of the valley, nestled by the lake, was a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some had domes and columned porticoes, like national monuments. Others looked like palaces, with golden doors and large gardens. He could see an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains, and statues. A five-story-tall Roman coliseum gleamed in the sun, next to a long oval arena like a racetrack. 

Across the lake to the south, another hill was dotted with even more impressive buildings—temples. Several stone bridges crossed the river as it wound through the valley, and in the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town. It was an aqueduct. 

The strangest part of the valley was right below them. About two hundred yards away, just across the river, was some sort of military encampment. It was about a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tops lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls ran a dry moat, also studded with spikes. Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with oversized, mounted crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers. A wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading toward the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of kids going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armour.

This was so different to normal Camp Bianca didn't even know where to begin.

"So do we just cross the river or..." Calypso asked.

"I've got this," Jason said. In a confident tone that seemed to be compelled by something. Bianca didn't know what.

Suddenly she was being picked off the ground. But not by any corporeal thing, no. He was being lifted off the ground by air itself.

'I knew Thunderdick would get his revenge eventually,' Bianca thought. Not really realising the same thing was happening to Reyna and Calypso. 'I just thought he would do something more dramatic,'

She was in more shock when she got let down on the other side of the river than when she was lifted up. Bianca blinked, before shaking her head and finally processing what had happened. "What..?"

"I'm the child of Jupiter," Jason said while coming down for landing. "I'm able to control the air and lightning,"

Oh, so it had been a dick measuring contest. He'd found out she'd been related to Pluto and-ohhh. That made _sense_! Bianca smiled at him. This was like how Thalia and Percy and reacted their first time at Camp together.

He was just trying to establish dominance.

This was going to be fun.

"Let's just get inside, please," Reyna seemed to have noticed what was brewing. As Bianca and Jason were already staring at each other with an incredulous look in there eyes. Calypso nodded, turning on her heel and following after the retreating Reyna.

"Reyna, wait up-!"

"Race you there!" Bianca yelled and took off. Jason spluttered but quickly took off after her.

0-0-0

It turns out, half the camp was dead.

Which was a good thing because Bianca had already been dead before, so she knew how to deal with them. People hadn't batted an eye when Reyna and Jason had brought in two new campers, though the ghosts had looked at the two, screamed "Graecaus," and then turn invisible. Or well, she assumed they turned invisible, she could still see them. Being a child of Hades and everything.

"I've never seen them so agitated before," Reyna commented. "Would either of you by chance be from Greece?"

"I'm from Italy, actually," Bianca said, it would be really hard to hide her accent.

"My father was from Greece," Calypso said. "But I was raised in Malta, so I don't identify as Greek,"

"That must be it," Jason nodded. as if trying to convince himself.

Bianca stared around the scenes before her. Shimmering purple warriors stood outside the armoury, polishing ethereal swords. Others hung out in front of the barracks. A ghostly boy chased a ghostly dog down the street. And at the stables, a big glowing red dude with the head of a wolf guarded a herd of unicorns.

They stopped at the centre of camp, where two wide stone-paved roads met at a T. A street sign labelled the road to the main gates as via praetoria. The other road, cutting across the middle of camp, was labelled via principalis. Under those markers were hand painted signs like BERKELEY 5 MILES; NEW ROME 1 MILE; OLD ROME 7280 MILES; HADES 2310 MILES (pointing straight down); RENO 208 MILES, AND CERTAIN DEATH: YOU ARE HERE!

For certain death, the place looked pretty clean and orderly. The buildings were freshly whitewashed, laid out in neat grids like the camp had been designed by a fussy math teacher. The barracks had shady porches, where campers lounged in hammocks or played cards and drank sodas. Each dorm had a different collection of banners out front displaying Roman numerals and various animals—eagle, bear, wolf, horse, and something that looked like a hamster.

Along the Via Praetoria, rows of shops advertised food, armor, weapons, coffee, gladiator equipment, and toga rentals. A chariot dealership had a big advertisement out front: CAESAR XLS W/ANTILOCK BRAKES, NO DENARII DOWN! 

"Is that Starbucks?" Calypso whispered. Staring at the coffee shop. "Oh my Gods _it is_ ,"

Calypso got grabbed by the back of the her shirts neck by Reyna. Who began to struggle in the stronger girls firm grip. "We can get star bucks later, right now we need to get you to the principia," 

At one corner of the crossroads stood the most impressive building—a two-story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old-fashioned bank. Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath. 

"You're headquarters?" Bianca asked. To which Reyna blushed. Jason nudged her a bit with a smile on his face.

"No, I'm certainly not in charge of camp," Reyna seemed to be flattered at the idea Bianca thought she did. "That would be Bethany and Ryan's job,"

"Who are they?"

"You'll find out soon," Reyna responded as they walked into the building.

The principia was even more impressive inside. On the ceiling glittered a mosaic of Romulus and Remus under their adopted mama she-wolf. The floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet, so Bianca felt like she was inside the world’s most expensive camping tent. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with bronze medals—military symbols. In the centre was one empty display stand, as if the main banner had been taken down for cleaning or something.

In the back corner, a stairwell led down. It was blocked by a row of iron bars like a prison door. 

In the centre of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers and daggers.

Reyna walked behind the table. Sitting in one of two high-backed chairs was a regal looking woman, well not really a woman she looked like a teenager still. But they way she carried herself made her look much older than she actually was. Her hair was straight black and she gazed at Bianca with eyes that bored into her soul. Then her eyes shifted over to Calypso and they seemed to have the same affect on her.

"Bethany," Reyna and Jason bowed. Though Reyna was the one to speak, Jason didn't seem to mind it when Reyna lead him. "We bring you two people who ran to us on our shift,"

"Reyna," Bethany sighed. "Why didn't you just bring them to the temple, they didn't need to visit me,"

"One of them said they had a message," Reyna suppled. "I thought that you would like to be part of the audience,"

Bianca stepped foreword. "Bianca, daughter of Pluto," She made her introduction, Bethany's grip tightened at Pluto and she openly stared at Jason for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Bianca. "I've come to inform you of an incoming arrival,"

"An attack?"

"Oh, nothing like that," Bianca dismissed the idea. "I recently found another one of my siblings, a sister from New Orleans, and my brother and I thought it would be high time we allowed ourselves contact with the Romans,"

Bethany stared at Bianca for seconds longer, mentally calculating the answer she'd been given. "And who is we?"

"Children of Pluto," Bianca said simply. "My sister and my brother, we follow and serve our father but currently they are training with Lupa. I thought you'd appreciate it more if you knew that three Pluto children existed, and that two of them would be coming to camp in a month,"

"Then who is she?" Bethany pointed at Calypso, though she was a little shaken by the news of three children of Pluto.

"I'm Cal, it's a pleasure to meet you," Calypso bowed.

Bethany nodded in her direction. "Child of Pluto?"

"Unclaimed, actually," Bianca said. Bethany accepted it without a second thought.

The four in the room waited for the Praetor's decree. Bianca wanted to know whether she should be ready to pack up and run, Reyna and Jason were still gobsmacked by the news that there were two other children of Pluto while Calypso looked confident in the fact that she would be fine.

"Reyna, Jason, take them to Temple Hill. Find Oliver. On the way you can answer them questions. And tell them about the legion," Bethany decided. Reyna and Jason both nodded.

“Yes, Bethany.”

Bethany made it clear the audience was over, dismissing both of them with a simple wave. “Good luck with the augury, daughter of Pluto,” she said. “If Oliver lets you live, perhaps there may be a place for you here.”

Bianca left the room, wondering who the hell Oliver was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're comments are always appreciated! (So please do, they motivate me to write!!!)


	13. Oliver Accuses Me Of Future World Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions of Camp Jupiter and Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws chapter as fast as possible in the direction of the void* ENJOY! *Runs in terror*

On the way to the Temple hill Calypso all but ran to the Starbucks. Reyna and Bianca held no chance stopping her, and Jason didn't even bother trying after seeing the crazed looked in her eye.

"Coffee," Calypso whispered as if she'd finally found her true love. "How did I ever live without you,"

"That's not real coffee," Bianca said in disgust. Staring at the sugary abomination.

"Yeah, well you can keep your bitter disgust away from my masterpiece of a drink,"

Bianca noticed something in the corner of her eye. Jason was looking at Calypso in a way that Bianca had rarely seen, it obviously wasn't bad but it was a little strange. Bianca just needed a little more proof to come to a jumpy conclusion.

As they approached the front gate, the barracks got bigger and nicer. Even the ghosts looked better—with fancier armour and shinier auras. 

“You guys are divided into different cabins?” Calypso asked, obviously not noticing herself stepping a little bit into Jason's personal space. A faint blush dusted Jason's cheeks, that's when Bianca understood what was happening. She didn't decide to comment though.

“Sort of.” Jason said. His voice was an octave higher. “We have five cohorts of about forty kids each. Each cohort is divided into barracks of ten—like roommates, kind of.” 

"What cohort are you in?" 

"The fifth," Jason replied his face getting redder by the second. "Reyna is part of the fourth,"

“You’re telling me there’s two hundred kids at camp?” Bianca piped up. Having done the mental calculations. Calypso backed off from Jason, who didn't know whether to look disappointed or relieved.

“Roughly.”

“And all of them are children of the gods? The gods have been busy.” The two Romans laughed.

“Not all of them are children of major gods. There are hundreds of minor Roman gods. Plus, a lot of the campers are legacies—second or third generation. Maybe their parents were demigods. Or their grandparents.” Reyna said.

Bianca straightened up a bit at that. Because that meant people lived long enough to have there own children, meaning Bianca actually had a chance to settle down and retire instead of dying at 17 like she'd always assumed. She could have a family, have thanksgiving dinner with Leo, Percy, Nico and Hazel. Get married ~~(preferably with Piper)~~. Adopt some kids. Live a life not dictated by the will of the gods.

“So the divisions,” Bianca asked, “the cohorts, whatever—you’re divided according to who your godly parent is?”

Jason stared at her, horrified by the mere idea . “No! The officers decide where to assign recruits. If we were divided according to god, the cohorts would be all uneven. I’d be alone.”

Well, technically Jason wasn't alone, Thalia was out somewhere, with the hunters of Artemis doing cool and badass feminist things. But Jason probably didn't know she even existed. "You really don't have any siblings?"

Jason flinched a bit at the question and looked down. Reyna quickly cut in, knowing it was a touchy subject, to interject and steer course away. “Come on, I’ll show you something” Making them continue to walk.

Reyna walked in a tense fashion, as if she'd noticed something and couldn't decide what to do about it.

Bianca swore, everywhere there was a big male hero there was always a love triangle.

They stopped outside the main gates. The fort was situated on the highest point in the valley, so they could see pretty much everything. 

The road led down to the river and divided. One path led south across a bridge, up to the hill with all the temples. The other road led north into the city, a miniature version of Ancient Rome. Unlike the military camp, the city looked chaotic and colourful, with buildings crowded together at haphazard angles. People were gathered in the plaza, shoppers milling around an open-air market, parents with kids playing in the parks. 

Families. Something Bianca always dreamed she could have.

Well, she always did have a family, and sure, she didn't mind not having a perfect family. But she'd still rather have a father like Paul, or a mother like Sally. And she'd like a place where her siblings could grow up without worry.

That's what she wanted, a family that felt _safe_.

Hades didn't feel safe, Persephone didn't feel safe.

“You’ve got families here?” she asked.

“In the city, absolutely,” Reyna said. “When you’re accepted into the legion, you do ten years of service. After that, you can leave or stay. Most demigods go into the mortal world. But for some. This valley is a sanctuary. You can go to college in the city, get married, have kids, retire when you get old. It’s the only safe place on earth for people like us. So yeah, a lot of veterans make their homes there, under the protection of the legion.”

Bianca's eyes shined.

Jason pointed south across the river. Dark clouds were gathering over Temple Hill. Red flashes of lightning washed the monuments in blood-coloured light.

“Oliver is busy,” Jason said with a sigh, as if he was regretting what was going to happen. “We’d better get over there.”

"What's wrong with Oliver?" Calypso asked. Curiosity lacing her voice. When Jason looked back at her he seemed to clear his throat before speaking.

"Nothing much really, he's just..."

"Eccentric," Reyna finished.

Jason nodded in agreement. They walked in uneasy silence the rest of the way to Temple Hill. A crooked stone path led past a crazy assortment of tiny altars and massive domed vaults. Statues of gods seemed to follow Bianca with their eyes. Like they knew she didn't belong.

Calypso didn't seem to be having the same problem, either she was good at avoiding it or she couldn't care less what the gods thought. Knowing her it could be either one.

Reyna pointed out the Temple of Bellona. “Goddess of war, specifically protecting homeland,” she said. “That’s my mom.”

Bianca pointed toward the summit. Clouds swirled over the largest temple, a round pavilion with a ring of white columns supporting a domed roof. “I’m guessing that’s Thunderdi-I mean Jupiter's?That’s where we’re heading?” 

“Yeah.” Jason said. Sounding tense for someone about to visit his father's temple. “Oliver reads auguries there—the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus.”

“Jupiter…the best and the greatest?” Calypso answered, raising an eyebrow. Obviously not looking impressed.

"Yep," Jason nodded.

Bianca hated Thunderdick's king complex.

Above them, thunder rumbled. Red lightning lit up the hill. “Oliver's almost done,” Reyna said. “Let’s go. Before he starts again,”

Jupiter's temple was impressive she would give it that.

The marble floor was etched with fancy mosaics and Latin inscriptions. Sixty feet above, the domed ceiling sparkled gold. The whole temple was open to the wind. In the centre stood a marble altar, where a kid in a toga was doing some sort of ritual in front of a massive golden statue of the big dude himself: Jupiter the sky god, dressed in a silk XXXL purple toga, holding a lightning bolt. 

The man at the altar raised his hands. More red lightning flashed in the sky, shaking the temple. Then he put his hands down, and the rumbling stopped. The clouds turned from grey to white and broke apart.

The man looked to be around 21-22. He wasn't strong and he looked a little gangly. Bianca could see he had round, Harry Potter like glasses accenting his face. His skin was pale, not as pale as Nico but still a fair complexion. His hair was a curly blonde. He had a spring to his step that was different to most of the serious Romans, he looked like a troublemaker, and the sort of person that would tell a wildly dark joke and then laugh when nobody else did.

Bianca squinted her eyes, oh she could already _tell_ who this man was related to.

When he noticed people visiting the altar his smile increased ten fold and he practically bounced over to the group.

Yep, she knew who he was related to.

"Bianca, Cal," Reyna introduced. "This is Oliver, child of-,"

"Mars,"

Bianca processed for a few seconds, her expression must have said it all because Oliver burst into laughter. "OH! It get's them every time I swear! No, no, I'm a child of Mercury. It's a pleasure to meet you two,"

"The… pleasure is all mine," Bianca said as she hesitantly shook his hand.

"Is that a teddy bear's head?" Calypso pointed to the decapitated teddy bear head that Oliver was holding in his other hand. Oliver looked down at his hand as if he'd forgotten the bear had been there in the first place.

"Yes. Once upon a time we used icky stuff like goats and horses," Oliver said, strutting back to the altar and gesturing for the others to follow. "Now we don't do that anymore, we instead use teddies and beanie babies,"

"You seemed to already know we were coming?" Calypso asked. Looking around the place as if planning how to redecorate it.

“I saw it in the auguries.” Oliver waved his knife at the pile of stuffing on the altar. He defintly was eccentic, he stared at Calypso as if she were a new species of insect. “The message said: The lost has arrived. Or possibly: The moss has thrived. I’m thinking the first interpretation is correct. You seek to join the legion?”

Reyna explained everything, including, much to Bianca's dismay and fear, the fact Bianca had used hellfire.

"Oh," Oliver dropped his smile for a few seconds at the hellfire, before it widened again. "Oh! This is great isn't it! Jason the prophecy doesn't have to be about you!"

"The prophecy?" Bianca asked, looking at Jason. Who was currently making the universal 'shut up,' motion at Oliver, though the guy hadn't seemed to notice yet. Bianca was pretty certain that Rachel would have liked him.

“That one.” He pointed, translating as he read aloud:“ _Eight half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ ” 

Did... did he say _eight_?! Last time it'd only been seven?! How did that even happen?! Was...

Was this because Bianca was alive.

Did this mean she was guaranteed to join the eight demigods?

Oh no.

Fuck.

"I..." Bianca stumbled in shock. Though everyone else around her seemed to wildly misinterpret what she was thinking about.

"You think Bianca is going to end the world?" Calypso was affronted by the mere accusation. Putting her foot down and glaring at Oliver.

"Either her or Jason, yes, but it's better not to interpret these things, last time someone tried to everything went horribly wrong," Oliver turned back around to the stuffed animals. Calypso had an expression on her face of pure malice directed straight at the back of Oliver's head. "Now, let me just..."

Reyna grumbled. “Just read the augury for the two. Can they join the legion or not?” She didn't even bother to finish her story, only waited for Oliver to begin reading the gods.

Oliver rumbled around the stuffed animals surrounding his waist. Before pulling out two ones, a wolf and an elephant. He turned toward the altar and raised his knife, slashing open the two animals bellies and poured its stuffing over the altar. He tossed the carcasses aside, muttered a few words over the fluff, and turned with a big smile on his face. 

Readjusting his glasses he spoke. He pointed at Bianca. "The Gods are hesitant at this one, but she still may join," Then he turned to Calypso with an even wider smile. "You, on the other hand, show promise, _incredible_ promise,"

"Uh...thanks?" Calypso said hesitantly. Her empty coffee still in hand. "I'll just... leave then,"

"Also, before we go," Bianca held out her hand expectantly.

"What?" Oliver proclaimed and Bianca raised an eyebrow. "You think just because my father is the god of thievery that I'd steal from you?!" Bianca kept her hand out, expectant. Oliver grumbled before reaching and handing her back her wallet. "I hate it when the rookies catch on,"

"Thank you,"

0-0-0

The day passed by with relative ease.

They didn't do much after Oliver (Or at least not anything noteworthy other than the fact Jason kept on showing obvious interest in Calypso, meeting Terminus, and her first meeting with fauns). Mostly they just waited until nightfall. For that was when both of the newbies would get there placement of cohort.

Reyna, in the meantime before then, was walking them to her favourite spot in New Rome, she hadn't said what yet, both Romans were keeping it a secret.

"Why are you guys friends even though you're in different cohorts?" Bianca asked. Watching the two friends talk though casually, even if there was a singe of bitterness and jealousy radiating off of Reyna.

"Well," Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Mostly it was because of the fact she didn't care who my father was,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, most of the people here act differently, like if they don't respect me my father will come down and shock them with lightening," Bianca shuddered at that, because Thunderdick would probably kill her either way whether she insulted Jason or not. "And then Reyna's first day consisted of kicking my ass in the war games, using a pun of my last name and then freely laughing when I tripped over onto my face,"

"Wow," Bianca said in legitimate awe. "You are an utter badass, you know?"

"Oh shut up!" Reyna blushed at the praise.

"You should've seen when she stuck Aurum and Argentum on me!" Jason's praise only got more prominent. "I have two bite marks on each cheek as a reminder,"

Calypso snorted, throwing a jelly bean to each of the dogs as rewards. Both dogs had started following the crew around after Reyna had decided to summon them, she'd brought them up once before. In the discussion of the events at the gate, but Bianca had been too focused on her own problems to pay attention to the fact those dogs had even existed until now.

The dogs were greyhounds, both entirely made out of one element. Aurum-gold, Argentum-silver. And they were both extremely loyal to Reyna. From Bianca's knowledge they were the only pets on campus, maybe other than the elephants that roamed around the place.

They reached the top of the hill, where a terrace overlooked the entire valley.

“Here we are,” Reyna said. “The Garden of Bacchus.”

Grapevine trellises made a canopy overhead. Bees buzzed through honeysuckle and jasmine, which filled the afternoon air with a dizzying mix of perfumes. In the middle of the terrace stood a statue of Bacchus in a sort of ballet position, wearing nothing but a loincloth, his cheeks puffed out and lips pursed, spouting water into a fountain. Bianca laughed. She knew the god in his Greek form, Dionysus— or Mr. D, as they called him back at Camp Half-Blood. Seeing the cranky old camp director immortalized in stone, wearing a diaper and spewing water from his mouth, made her feel delighted.

Calypso, who had slept in the same building as that god, was smiling ear to ear. "I never thought I'd..." She trailed off, looking speechless.

Reyna stopped at the edge of the terrace. The view was worth the climb. Jason walked foreword as well, gesturing for the other two to follow.

Bianca was sad she was going to have to leave. Soon, after some talking and light conversation, horns blew across the river. The legionnaires were gathering for evening muster. 

0-0-0

This was the first time Bianca had seen the legion assemble, and it was an impressive sight.

The first four cohorts, each forty kids strong, stood in rows in front of their barracks on either side of the Via Praetoria. The Fifth Cohort assembled at the very end, in front of the principia, since their barracks were tucked in the back corner of camp next to the stables and the latrines. 

The campers were dressed for war. Their polished chain mail and greaves gleamed over purple T-shirts and jeans. Sword-and-skull designs decorated their helmets. Even their leather combat boots looked ferocious with their iron cleats. In front of the legionnaires stood their red and gold shields, each the size of a refrigerator door. Every legionnaire carried a harpoon like spear called a pilum, a gladius, a dagger, and about a hundred pounds of other equipment. 

Bianca and Calypso were standing off to the side with a couple of guards surrounding them. Guarding them as if precious cargo. Reyna was at the fourth cohort, staring at her new friends like she was coming to a decision, eyeing either Bianca or Calypso at a time. In contrast, Jason had his sole sight on Calypso, only occasionally looking in Bianca's direction.

The Lares were the last ones to fall in. Their purple forms flickered as they jockeyed for places.

Oliver shouted, “Colors!” 

The standard-bearers stepped forward. They wore lion-skincapes and held poles decorated with each cohort’s emblems.

Bethany stepped foreword. The other praetor, Ryan, stayed in the back. He was more muscular and seemed to be the strong but silent person. Bethany looked to be more of the voice out of the two.

“Romans!” she announced. “You’ve probably heard about the incursion today. The newcomers, Bianca di Angelo and Cal. They were sent here by Pluto himself.”

The kids in the back rows craned their necks to see the two. Calypso raised her hand and gave a small wave. Obviously not used to having around 200 peoples eyes solely of her. 

"They seeks to join the legion,” Bethany continued. “What do the auguries say?”

“I have read the entrails!” Oliver announced, with an inquisitive skip to his step and a readjustment to his glasses. “The auguries are favourable. They're both qualified to serve!”

The campers gave a shout: “Ave!” Hail!

Bethany motioned the senior officers forward—one from each cohort. Oliver, as the most senior centurion, turned to Bianca and Calypso. He was representing the second cohort.

“Recruit,” he asked, “do you have credentials? Letters of reference?”

Bianca remembered this from what Reyna and Jason had told her. A lot of kids brought letters from older demigods in the outside world, adults who were veterans of the camp. Some recruits had rich and famous sponsors. Some were third- or fourth-generation campers. A good letter could get you a position in the better cohorts, sometimes even special jobs like legion messenger, which made you exempt from the grunt work like digging ditches or conjugating Latin verbs.

"No letters," Bianca said. Oliver's eyebrows raised, but not in a condescending way. More at the fact he expected letters and was surprised there weren't. (Which, to be fair she was supposedly sent by a god).

Oliver said regretfully. As if he knew the amount of discrimination a child of Pluto would receive. “Will any legionnaires stand for them?"

"I will," Reyna and Jason both said at the same time. Making eye contact with each other after they did so. Both were glaring at each other, wanting to stake there claim.

Bianca did not want a fight throughout the legion, so she was fast. "You take Jason, I take Reyna?"

Calypso looked at the two that were currently staring each other down. "Why not Jason?"

"Jupiter, Pluto," Bianca raised an eyebrow, expectant.

"Fair point," Calypso nodded. Turning back to the crowd of expectant demigods (and legacies). "If I may interject-," The two demigods glaring at each other turned to Calypso with expectant eyes. "-We could just split up, Jason and I, Reyna and Bianca?"

Bethany turned to Ryan and Oliver. The augur smiled and shrugged, like the idea amused him. Ryan just gave a dismissive wave of hand, indicating approval.

“Very well,” Bethany announced. “Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Jason Grace, you may stand for the recruits. Do your cohort's accept them?”

Bianca couldn't make out what happened next. No she couldn't. Because the starling situation dawned on her like a dying sun flickering it's last rays of light.

Grace.

**Grace.**

Jason Grace. His name was Jason _Grace_. He was a child of Jupiter, his siblings were a touchy subject, his arm tattoos made it seem like he'd been here practically since birth and his fucking last name was the same. Bianca watched her whole world freeze as she zoned on Jason. The two didn't look obviously alike except for one thing. The eyes, the fucking eyes, both a blue that could make Bianca's heart soar.

Thalia Grace had a brother. And not just related by their fathers side.

But also there mothers.

Bianca was going to have a fucking aneurysm or something because her day couldn't get any more unbelievable.

The cohorts broke ranks and ran for the mess hall. Bianca, still in a shape of shock didn't follow them. She didn't even get out of her own world until Cal put a hand on her shoulder.

"You good?" She asked.

"Nope, nopety, nope, nope," Bianca mumbled to herself. "I just-fuck! Now I have to fix more things!"

WHY!?

"Dad just kill me now I know you want to," Bianca mumbled to herself as she forged her way to the mess hall. Along the way to her undying doom of Jason Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> Please comment, I desperately need it, they're my main motivators to write (other than, weirdly, anime opening music)


	14. Love Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But who's love, I may ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRICK QUESTION, IT'S EVERYONE

At least the camp food was good. Invisible wind spirits—aurae—waited on the campers and seemed to know exactly what everyone wanted. They blew plates and cups around so quickly, the mess hall looked like a delicious hurricane. If you got up too fast, you were likely to get beaned by beans or potted by a pot roast. 

Bianca had a lot on her mind at the moment. But the biggest problem, if she was to simplify everything, is that she had too many questions and not enough answers. How did the prophecy change from 7 to 8? How were Thalia and Jason separated? Did Thalia know about the Romans, and by extension the Hunters of Artemis? Should she try to have the Greeks and the Romans form peace? Was she actually going to destroy the world with her hellfire? Bianca didn't know but she could say one thing for sure, the Italian dishes she were eating was something she had to get the recipe for.

Bianca had been having a mushroom risotto earlier, which was something she'd die for by the way her mouth moaned in pleasure. Now though? Tiramisu, a mixture between spongey goodness and coffee. It was one of the things that helped get her through the day, especially after Hazel had tried to stop her from drinking so much coffee. To bad she didn't know what Italian dishes were.

The mess hall seemed especially noisy tonight. Laughter echoed off the walls. War banners rustled from cedar ceiling beams as aurae blew back and forth, keeping everyone’s plates full. The campers dined Roman style, sitting on couches around low tables. Kids were constantly getting up and trading places, spreading rumours about who liked whom and all the other gossip.

Bianca sat with Reyna, earlier at dinner the Centurion of the cohort had introduced himself and told her a couple of things, such as rules and placements, Bianca had tried to listen. She knew the stuff would come in handy but her eyes kept darting back to Jason.

Jason was laughing at a joke Cal had made, having some time to talk to the girl had not improved his blush much at all. He didn't stutter (thank gods for that) but he did look like he was going to panic and run out the door by how his crush was going by the minute. Bianca only stared some more, while taking a bite of her tiramisu, wondering what was she going to do.

Reyna was staring at the joking couple as well, but seemed to be having a different quarry to her. Jealousy seemed to be coming off of her, like a stagnant smell that wouldn't wash off no matter how many times someone bathed.

Bianca didn't have time to comment on it though.

A plate of food slammed down next to her, shocking Bianca out of her little dissociative state she had put herself in. Bianca looked to see who has currently seating themselves next to her (as to avoid the onslaught of food while standing up). He was tall and skinny, with straw-colored hair, oversized jeans, a baggy T-shirt, he had a crooked smile and a slightly crazy look in his eyes, like he’d just been playing an intense video game.

He looked like a second hand Oliver if he'd been put in the wash too many times.

"Bianca, that was your name, wasn't it?" His smile was conniving. "I'm Octavian,"

Reyna had finally turned her attention away from the couple in the distance and to the scene in front of her. Noticing the now present Octavian she spoke up with gritted teeth. "You're at the wrong cohort,"

"Oh I know that," Octavian dismissed the idea. "I just wanted to say hi to the graecus, and tell them to vote for me,"

"Vote for you?"

"Yes," Octavian said. "In a months time Oliver is retiring his position as Augur and the legion will vote on who should be the next Augur,"

Bianca looked over at Oliver, from what Bianca had heard you needed to complete ten years of service before you got to retire. Meaning that if Oliver was going to retire he started at 12 or 11. She didn't know how to feel about that, other than the fact she didn't think she'd want Octavian as Augur. "What are the conditions to try and run for Augur?"

"Either a year of service or a completion of an act of valour," Reyna supplied.

Bianca stared at the gangly man again. "I'll be sure to keep you in mind,"

Octavian gave a wicked grin and sauntered off over to the 5th cohort, probably to say the same thing to Cal, Bianca just sighed and went back to eating her food. Honestly she knew she wasn't going to vote for him, but she just wanted him out of her hair.

"He's gotten so arrogant ever since that Oliver said he was retiring," Reyna mumbled to herself.

Looking over at Octavian again, already knowing he was going to be a problem in the future.

0-0-0

"I'm staying,"

Bianca had somehow gotten away from the Romans. Lying to Reyna saying she had to report back to her father and would be back at an undetermined time.

On the way out she'd snatched Cal and shadow travelled. Which she probably shouldn't have done looking back at it, because she hadn't looked happier. Talking with Jason had made her laugh just a little bit louder, and smile just that little bit longer. Like when Hazel was with Leo, or when she was with Piper.

Piper.

"Why?" Bianca asked. They were standing right outside of camp, at the same place where they entered. Leo was right outside, having called her earlier to say he had arrived, waving from the front seat. Next to him sat Piper, waving excitedly out of the window, practically half her body sticking out of it.

Her hair had grown longer since Bianca had last seen it, no longer in a familiar bob but instead trailing past her shoulders. The small braid in her hair still in there, but it looked less messy than before. She was wearing a bright pink shirt (Probably hello kitty, but Bianca was too far away to see) with a CHB jacket that was currently open. Her pants were classic jeans and while Bianca couldn't see her shoes she expected either slippers or ugg boots (That was probably the only reason Piper wasn't outside.

Her smile and eyes were the thing Bianca kept glancing back at. Her smile was blinding, but not in a way that she'd been sponsored by a dental company. It was just that Bianca felt as if it was the centre of her world. And her eyes glittered like constellations, stamped into the night sky like cookie cutter designs.

Bianca found herself staring again and turned back to a very smug Cal.

She blushed bright red and coughed a few times. "I-I mean... mean why do you... you want to s-stay?" God's who made her have to stutter.

Cal had a smirk as if she'd won a victory. "Because we need to think of this in the long run, Bianca,"

"What?"

"If you just go and leave whenever you please then... think about when our lies catch up to us, it's going to damage relationships more if we don't have someone who can negotiate from the inside,"

"What about Hazel-?"

"She's good, and has potential, but I don't think she'd be able to negotiate to stop a possible war," Cal said. Smacking down the hard truth. "She's a child of Pluto, Bianca, you know the amount of suspicion that they get first hand,"

She winced, it had taken a little while for camp to get truly used to her.

"Bianca, look, I'm happy here. And it'll help more if I'm allowed to stay," Cal gave pleading eyes. Hesitantly, and very slowly Bianca nodded. Handing the titan her backpack with supplies.

"I'll see you soon," Bianca hugged her. Not really knowing how to day goodbye. The two of them had unexpectantly become friends throughout there time together, and Bianca was sad to let her go.

"Make a move on Piper for me, will you?" Cal said as she hugged back, they were close enough so only Bianca could hear, even if the cars in the background stopped making noise. Bianca blushed beat red and shoved the titan off of her, who in turn laughed. "Seriously though, bye,"

Bianca readjusted the backpack, and turned around. "Bye,"

Both faces in the vehicle brightened when they saw Bianca coming towards them. She smiled as well, seeing the two people she'd met when she'd come back to life. Leo, who'd given her a staple and an anchor in a time when she felt like she was going to float away, and Piper, the girl that had somehow wormed into Bianca's heart as more than a friend.

Bianca tried not to think of her earlier days back alive.

She tried not to think of a lot of things.

"Bianca!" An excited voice snapped her out of her musings. Looking up Bianca saw Piper face only inches apart from hers.

Her lips were so close.

Bianca blushed for probably the brightest time that day and took a step back. "Uh-I-I...I don't..."

"I've missed you! So much!" Piper squealed as she opened the door and dove out of it, making Bianca panic and have to catch her or else they'd both fall onto the floor. Having to spin around a few times to stop the momentum. After she stopped spinning Bianca found herself to be cradling Piper in her arms. With Leo watching smugly from the front of the van.

Piper snuggled into Bianca's arms. To which Leo let out a low wolf whistle.

"Shut it, Valdez," Piper said, her voice wasn't laced with charmspeak but Leo wasn't stupid enough to try again.

"Piper, we-we need to get into the van," Bianca stuttered out. 

"Five more minutes," Piper complained, snuggling closer.

Bianca let a soft smile fill her lips. She'd known she was in love for a while, but this certainly took the cake. Reminding her that she just felt so much _better_ when Piper was by her side. "Pipes, c'mon, you're going to break my arms if you keep this up,"

Piper groaned in annoyance before getting off of Bianca (Which she could admit made her heart ache just a teeny tiny bit) and trotting back towards the front seat of the van. Bianca getting into the back of the familiar car, hugging Leo tightly, placing her bag on the floor and instantly passing out in the back seat.

0-0-0

"You know she's not going to change if you take your eyes off her-,"

" _Shut up, Valdez_!"

Leo sat in his seat chuckling a bit. He'd missed this.

Bianca had tried not to show it, especially with all of her family surrounding her, but she'd missed Piper. And it seemed by the Piper was looking at Bianca (like she was the only thing that mattered) that she felt the same way.

Leo remembered Hazel, who he already missed so damn much, and the way whenever he stared at her. Watched her fiddle around, her eyes dart to all the new technology with childlike wonder, and that this was what love was.

In Leo's mind, love was confusing, love was something that could be a slow form, or an instantaneous explosion that happens when they walk on by. It can be requited, or unrequited, and it can be magical. Leo's focus wasn't magic, he liked when stuff had rhyme and reason and a clear equation to get the answer. But when he was with Hazel there was no rhyme or reason.

There was only affection, only _love_.

And that's what Bianca and Piper felt.

He couldn't wait for them to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment!!!!!  
> My single ass just described two lesbians in love, a practically already together relationship, and some flirty side eyes from Calypso and Jason.  
> Me and Reyna vibing in the corner while everybody makes star-crossed expressions.


	15. So Apparently Thalia Was Not Caught Up On The Memo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could be gayer.

Bianca woke up somewhere that she definitely hadn't fallen asleep at.

Blinking her eyes open, then rubbing them for extra measure, Bianca examined her surroundings. There was a wooden chest of drawers in front of her, with a weird potted plant that she couldn't quite name on top of it. Off to the left was a bathroom, which embarrassingly had some windows that would leave someone very open to seeing her. Her bed was a king size, with soft covers and a mattress the perfect mixture between hardness and softness. There was a built in wardrobe to her right and also a door to the far corner.

The very large windows were closed. But judging by the rays of light that slipped through the cracks it was around nine.

Trudging her way out of bed, and barely avoiding tripping over her backpack, Bianca left the room.

Walking down the familiar steps that she's been in a year ago made Bianca feel nostalgic.

The kitchen was full of people when she decided to show her bed-headed face.

"Morning," Bianca mumbled. She heard two people stifle shocked gasps and the sizzling smell of bacon.

Piper had her mouth open, a fork halfway towards her mouth that was currently letting lettuce fall back to the plate. Leo was manning the bacon and nearly burning it in his surprise, but after seeing the smoke he quickly shook it.

"What?" Bianca asked. Noticing how the others still hadn't addressed her.

"It's just..." Piper spoke up. "I think that's the first time I've seen you wear the camp shirt,"

Looking down in abject horror Bianca could see she _was_ wearing the camp half blood shirt. Bright orange radiated off of her, making her face contort into disgust.

"I'll be right back I need to go-,"

"I think it looks good on you," Piper piped up.

"Never mind, the shirt stays," Bianca amended quickly. Leo snorted from the background, watching the two useless lesbians try to find their bearings. She shuffled over to her seat, sitting right next to Piper,

"Bon appetite," Leo said in a very fake French accent. Handing out the bacon to Bianca, as well as some eggs and a smiley face made out of ketchup.

"Grazie," Bianca thanked, gorging down the food in a few seconds flat. Piper gave the meat a look before quickly turning away, apparently lost in a memory while her eyes were on it.

The few of them sat in comfortable silence, all munching away at the food in front of them. Bianca had missed this, so much. Leo's tapping and ADHD fiddling was the only thing that disrupted the silence. But to her it just added a beat, it didn't make it any less comfortable.

"I still haven't given you your present!" Piper exclaimed, screeching her chair as it skidded backwards. Quickly running out of the room, before popping her head back in. "Don't move, I'll be right back!"

When Piper left Bianca and Leo turned to each other.

"Have you told her about the Romans?"

"No," Leo fiddled with his hands, looking a bit nervous. "I didn't know whether I should've,"

"That's okay," Bianca smiled. "We can explain later, not now but before we leave,"

"Leave? We're leaving?"

"Not soon," Bianca amended. "Probably in a day or two, I'll be back in a month to pick up Hazel and Nico. To deliver them to the Romans,"

"Why? I thought you would've wanted to stay with Pipes for as long as possible?" Leo was genuinely confused. And some part of him looked disappointed. Bianca was as well but she knew the rules.

"Leo, I have school," Bianca said. "And even though I would love to stay, trust me I would, I don't want to risk Sally being mad at me for skipping education," Bianca paused for a quick second in thought, before pointing her fork at Leo. "I mean, you could stay if you wanted to. I was planning on leaving tomorrow, but because of Jason I'll have to be staying for longer,"

"Who's Jason?"

Bianca was about to answer, when the pattering of feet from one girl stopped her. Turning around, Bianca looked to see a _very excited_ Piper coming into the room with a weirdly wrapped present. "Open it! Open it!" Piper cheered, bouncing around a bit. She wasn't the same child that she'd met that first day, but it almost seemed like she was by the way she was acting.

There wasn't a card, so Bianca went straight into unwrapping, she didn't know what to expect by the way it was wrapped, but she certainly didn't expect what she got.

A fucking chicken. A big, red, rubber chicken. You know the ones, that you squeeze and they make that unholy sound that will haunt your ear drums for the rest of time. It was one of those, except bigger, like almost as big as Hazel. And the bigger those things were, the longer it took for them to run out of air.

Like that'd stop Bianca.

Grasping the chicken firmly and sitting down Bianca squeezed hard and then let go. The next 45 seconds were the most uncomfortable and amazing seconds of her life. As when the chicken let out it's screech Bianca doubled over laughing, the chicken in tow, while Leo soon joined in. Pipes tried to compose herself for a few seconds before completely giving up. When the sound finally ended Bianca was in a state of bliss. Smiling like a maniac.

"I love it," Bianca whispered, admiring it and thinking of what was going to happen when Bianca went home to Sally's place.

"Now that that's done, who's Jason?" Leo reminded Bianca. Snapping her out of whatever daze she had put herself in. He was still wiping tears from laughing but he definitely wanted answers.

Jason. Wow, what was that guy doing now? What was Cal and Reyna doing too? How much did Piper even know? she didn't know about the Romans, did she? For all she knew her friends were going to come over for a visit and Cal decided to stay in a drain instead of her estate. While she could have voiced these questions, she didn't. "Jason is the person Cal is staying with,"

"Oh! He lives in a sewer?" Piper asked. Genuinely curious and not knowing how rude that could have sounded.

"No, no. Just on the other side," Bianca reassured, standing up and stretching a bit. Leaving the rubber chicken (who she'd decided to call Earl) behind on the counter table. Wondering how she was going to fix Jason's situation without to much effort. "I need to go to the bathroom, I won't be out for a while,"

Leo looked at her like she was crazy. "What? You have diarrhoea or something?"

"No," Bianca gave a deadpan expression.

"Is it that time of the month?" Pipes guessed.

"Wrong again," Bianca left without explaining what she was doing, which was probably for the better.

0-0-0

Y'know, contacting your old crush that you haven't talked to in over 2 years should have been more nerve wracking. But really it was just tiring. Because she actually really didn't know what to do. What to say and most importantly how to feel.

Her emotions for Thalia were still there, even after so long of her pretending they weren't, it was almost a similar situation to Nico and Percy.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Thalia Grace of the hunters of Artemis," Bianca mumbled at the rainbow formed through the shower. The rainbow shimmered and flickered until an image showed before her.

Thalia Grace.

Thalia still looked like a teenage girl, she had shoulder-length, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes that seemed more fierce compared to Jason's calm sky. Freckles dotted across her nose, exactly like Bianca but that was the only similarity the two shared. Thalia kept with her appearance as punk, because even though she was wearing the stereotypical hunters jacket, her pants were straight black and ripped, and earing dotted her ears in little clusters, a silver circlet lay on her head, which she received after she became a Hunter of Artemis; it looks like a princess' tiara, and symbolized her position as the first lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

And currently she was staring at Bianca with the most shocked and startled expression in exsitance. Almost as if she'd seen a ghost, and given the person Bianca was she wouldn't put it past her to have ghost's haunting in the background.

"Hey Thalia," Bianca shyly waved. Giving a small, cautious smile. Her blush was probably super obvious, not like she could blame herself. After all Thalia looked like a person who'd beat up Jason, who wouldn't have the hots for that? "Long time no see?"

That's when Thalia exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Bianca stayed frozen in spot wondering what she did wrong already.

"You're supposed to be dead?!" Thalia was staring at Bianca as if she'd seen a ghost, and that's when it hit her.

"You… didn't know I was alive?" Bianca asked cautiously. Thalia looked more shocked when the words left Bianca's mouth and that only confirmed it. "I... thought Annabeth or Artemis would've told you at least,"

"Why? When? How?" Thalia was too shocked to form coherent questions, which really humanised the hero crush she'd been having. The other hunter in the background seemed to be giving Thalia some space, but some of the ones, the ones that had been there that winter, stared at Bianca with a form of sisterhood she couldn't reciprocate.

"It's a lot to explain," Bianca shyly rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact. "I can't explain it on the Iris message, it'll take to long. How close are you to Los Anglos?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes and searched Bianca up and down, she obviously had a lot more questions than the ones she had just said. "How do I know this isn't some trick?"

"Um..." Bianca tried to think. "I could talk about Nico, or Zoe if you wanted. But I don't think that'll be enough to convince you. Oh! How about the fact I finally know why you were so mad at me for joining the hunters!"

Thalia stared for a little longer. "It was because of Jason, wasn't it?"

She flinched once Bianca had said that name. "How...? How do you know that name?!"

"Because I met him," Bianca said simply. "Look, I'll explain once you come, preferably alone, so how soon can you make it,"

"I..." Thalia stalled. She looked at Bianca as if deciding whether she should kill her or thank her. Bianca hoped it would be the latter. "I'm in the area,"

"Great!" Bianca squeaked. Giving out Pipers address before saying a quick goodbye and cutting off the Iris message. Afterwards she slumped down next to the cabinet, putting her hands against her face. Knowing that this was going to be awkward the moment Thalia stepped through the door.

0-0-0

Explaining to Thalia and Piper the Romans was easy. It honestly was, as Thalia was a hunter, and thus on neutral grounds, while Piper was a trusted friend and could keep secrets way better than Leo could. No. No the hard part was stopping Thalia from straight up telling Jason everything about the Greeks and the Romans while rushing off to camp.

"Thalia, I know this is a lot to process-,"

"Oh yeah!" Thalia had the most exasperated and sarcastic voice imaginable. Which was honestly relatable. "I just found out you were alive, Bianca. And then you tell me to separate off from the hunters to what seems to be obviously a trap, no big deal. But instead of a trap, no that's just too easy, you give me an existential crisis by telling me my brother, who has _also_ been secretly alive for years, is Roman! And there is a _Roman camp_! And I'm not supposed to _tell any-fucking-one_. Yep, a lot to process, of course,"

"Is she always this bitchy?" Piper glared daggers at Thalia, taking the news a lot better than said girl. Somehow, Pipes had found out about her minor crush to Thalia (Through Leo, probably, or maybe because Thalia had hugged Bianca when she'd first seen her in person) and now was determined to hate her for life.

"Piper! Can you not! She's a guest!" Bianca glared at said girl. Who in turn looked down in a fit of shame, Thalia was too busy trying to process what the fuck was going on to act on how she'd been insulted. Though she did notice the two that were standing next to her.

"Who're they," Thalia slurred a bit, pointing to Leo with an accusatory gaze (he was a man) and Piper with a suspicion (she called her a bitch).

"This is Leo, my adoptive brother," Bianca pointed to the shocked boy. Currently mulling over what Bianca said as if they were one of the seven wonders of the world. "Well, not legally but you get my point,"

"Mhm," Thalia made a noncommittal sound. "And her?"

"This is Pipes, also known as Piper!" Bianca had enthusiasm in her voice. Which was her way of saying, 'don't kill her I like her,'. "She's the owner of this house so you two _play nice_ , please?"

Piper stared at the ground as if it murdered her family, while Thalia made a small noise of protest, but noticing the pleading eyes from Bianca, relented and held out her hand with gritted teeth. "Thalia Grace,"

"Piper Mclean," Pipes shook it with equally grit teeth.

"Leo Valdez," Leo said. Noticing the situation and deciding to butt himself into it. "Soooo... you work for the hunters of Artemis, don't you?"

"Yes," Thalia responded simply, certainly not liking the company Bianca had chosen to stay with.

"Do you have any photos of Bianca, or stories, I bet she did some really embarrassing stuff," Leo looked hopeful.

"Bianca was part of the hunters before I joined, and she was...gone by the time I did," Thalia held an accusatory tone to her words, as if Leo should've known that Bianca had only lived for a few weeks with the hunters (she wasn't planning on ever telling Leo that). "So _no_ , I don't have any stories,"

"Oh," Leo backed off, this meeting wasn't going to well so Bianca tried to intervene.

" _Anyway_ ," Bianca trailed off. "Pipes, can you call Cal and tell her to have Jason and her meet at the entrance to camp, just make sure that she doesn't tell Jason it's about Thalia, he'd think we're lying," Bianca threw her phone (the one that didn't attract monsters) at Pipes, who caught it immediately and left the room to set up the meeting. "Leo, can you start the van? We'll be out in just a second," Leo nodded and hurried out of the room. Leaving Thalia and Bianca alone.

Before Bianca could give Thalia any instructions, the daughter of Zeus spoke first. "You grew up,"

"Huh?"

"You've changed, gotten more confident and are _leading_ ," Thalia had a faint smile on her face that made Bianca blush. "It's what Zoe saw in you,"

The mention of Zoe brought a sledgehammer into Bianca's heart. Quickly she coughed and brought her attention to making sure her voice didn't crack. "Thanks,"

Thalia nodded.

"So... I know you're not going to like this but... we cant have you tell him about the Greeks," Thalia tried to protest but Bianca cut her off. "I know! I know! I might not know how you two got separated,"-Thalia scowled at the mention of that but didn't interrupt.-" But I know it's been at the very _least_ 6 years since you last saw him, imagine how much he could've changed since then? If we make even _one_ wrong move we could make a civil war happen,"

"Jason wouldn't do that!"

"Jason has been with the Romans for most of his life, so he's going to be loyal to them. And if he see's us as a threat-," Bianca made the cutting motion along her neck. "We're goners,"

Thalia glared harshly at Bianca. "I don't like this,"

"I know you don't," Bianca was softer. "I wouldn't either, but all you have to do is say 'I'm a hunter of _Diana_ ,' or something, not mention the Greeks and then you're golden,"

Thalia scowled. Contemplating everything. "Why aren't you even trying to risk it?"

"Because we already have one war to worry about," Bianca said. "We don't need another,"

Thalia stared up at the ceiling, counted to three, and took out a deep breath before speaking. "Fine, I'll lie, as long as I get to see my brother,"

"Thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet jackass," Thalia said while lightly punching her shoulder, making Bianca blush just a bit and shudder at the touch.

She hoped to get over this stupid crush quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been giving subtle (and sometimes not so subtle) hints of the Thalia crush, so I hope this doesn't seem like it's coming out of a left field. I just didn't want to focus on it too much when Thalia wasn't even there at all last book.
> 
> Please comment! I really need the feedback/praise to keep writing!


	16. Goodbyes Are Still Harder Than Expected

The ride to San Francisco was a lot more different than the first time.

The first time consisted with laughs and treasured memories, this time was filled with awkward silence.

Thalia had claimed to be the driver, which in all honesty was probably for the best. Nobody was beside her, the rest of them were all at the little diner table. Leo was sweating bullets, Bianca shifted uncomfortably in her seat while Piper... Piper just sent glares in Thalia's direction.

Now, Bianca wasn't Percy. She knew perfectly well why Piper was hating on Thalia, but that did not mean she knew at all how to deal with it.

She was probably the most clueless person to love in the room, even Thalia had more experience in it. And Piper wasn’t even her girlfriend (yet) so Bianca really had no idea how to deal with the situation.

Bianca gulped nervously and looked at Leo while coming to a startling realisation. This was just like the labyrinth. Except this time, Bianca was Percy, Leo was Bianca and Piper was one of the love interests (along with Thalia but she technically didn’t like her back, or even notice for that matter).

Bianca slammed her head onto the table, breaking the tension with a loud bang. Leo startled next to her while Piper looked back at her with concern. Bianca groaned a bit but did nothing else.

They mostly just let the sound of cars be the only thing to fill in the silence.

“So what, do I have to call myself a daughter of… what’s his Roman name, exactly?” Thalia didn’t look back while driving like Leo did, but Bianca could still tell she was being addressed.

“Actually, you’re not a daughter of anyone,” Bianca shuffled her head a bit so it was looking in Thalia’s direction. “The legion usually has kids coming at 12-13, Cal and I were only seen as acceptable because we weren’t normal demigods. But any respectable child of Jupiter would’ve already been in the legion instead of being separated,”

“So what am I then,” Thalia barked back. She clearly hated the idea of lying to her brother. “What am I even meant to say?!”

“Just say you’re a mortal,” Leo said with a shrug.

“Yeah, actually,” Bianca sat up at the idea. “You’re a hunter now, but back then you were mortal, so you couldn’t see your brother, and you couldn’t follow him until you joined then hunters!”

“So what?! I can’t honestly tell him where I was for the past 13 years and now I can’t even use my powers?!” Thalia slammed her fists down in frustration on the wheel.

“All you have to do is not summon lightning,” Piper scowled. “Can you even do that?”

“Pipes, can you _please not_ ,” Bianca pleaded. “But yes, all you need to do is not summon lightning, and say your mother had a mortal affair before the Jupiter affair,”

“I am going to hate this, so much,” Thalia grumbled.

“Do you have a better idea?” Bianca challenged, when Thalia stayed silent Bianca knew she had her answer.

The campervan was still as homey as it used to be, the smell of sweat drenched the place, as none of them had available showers. The little decorations surrounding each sleeping place stood out: Hazel’s small night light that'd been gifted to her by Leo, the photos that Calypso had taken bluetacked to the van, when she’d still been planning to leave with Bianca. Bianca’s books lay out on the bookcase, just begging to be read, even if it wasn’t the time.

It was a second home, and she’d only been there for a week at most.

And even if this place felt like home, she couldn’t wait to see Sally again. To see Rachel and Percy again. Sure, she’d love to stay with Piper, but to Sally education came first. And she was technically, legally Sally’s child (Chiron had to forge the adoption papers) so if she stayed away from school for more than a week without a family emergency she’d be expelled.

She didn’t want to be expelled.

“So, are you joining the hunters again,” Thalia talked again. Asking one of the obvious questions. Pipes and Leo startled at the mere _idea_ of Bianca leaving them for Thalia.

“No,” Bianca replied. While kicking ass was nice it wasn’t what she wanted. “The… the hunters are great and everything but… I have a family now, one that I don’t want to leave behind,”

“Nico wasn’t family?” Thalia hissed out, seemingly still holding grudges. Bianca flinched, she still didn’t like what mistakes she had made. Leaving Nico had been one of them, in all honesty, other than Zoe dying and herself dying, leaving Nico had been her biggest mistake.

It hurt twice as much too, since Thalia said it.

“Of course he was, Thalia,” Bianca slumped lower into the chair. “I just… can we not talk about this,”

Thalia turned back to driving, Piper was fuming, obviously seeing how regretful Bianca looked now. Before she burst Bianca put a hand on her and silently shook her head.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the car ride.

0-0-0

When Thalia parked by the service tunnel. Jason and Cal were already waiting outside.

Bianca didn’t know what Cal had told Jason, but from what she could tell the web of lies was getting thicker and thicker.

Thalia practically jumped out of the car when she saw that signature blonde hair. But before she could run any further, she stopped, frozen in shock as her eyes kept on passing up and down over Jason. Tears forming in her eyes as she realised that Bianca hadn’t lied in the slightest.

The images of the boy she’d practically parented flashed before her eyes. The nights and days she’d spent caring for him, feeding him, even the gross stuff had memories she’d cherished. And now she could make more.

“Jason…” Thalia had a hand over her mouth. She wasn’t crying, but it was close.

Jason’s eyes seemed to flicker with recognition, eyeing her up and down before coming to the same realisation. “Thalia…?”

Thalia rushed forward, bringing herself into a hug, which, after a few seconds of silence, Jason returned just as tightly. 

“Thank gods, it _is_ you. That little scar on your lip-you tried to eat a stapler when you were two!” Thalia exclaimed, staring at Jason like he was the saving Grace. Cal was snorting in the background at the remark.

“Why…?! How…?!” 

“Bianca called!” Thalia didn’t give more of an explanation than that.

“But the legion said… they said they’d never had another child of Jupiter in years,”

“That’s because I’m not a child of Jupiter, Jason I’m a hunter of… Diana,” Thalia hated having to lie to her little brother but Bianca was right. They had one war to deal with; they didn’t need another. “I was mortal, and then when I was fifthteen Diana found me and I joined,” 

Jason stared over her again. “Is that why you don’t look a day over it?”

“Yeah, I’m technically immortal now,” Thalia said. “We have so much to catch up on,”

0-0-0

Bianca had expected more tears to be honest.

Well, honestly she’d expected her reunion with Nico except with Thalia and Jason, but hey, all families were different and the girl held no judgement.

“Thalia just looked me up and down then gave me this pamphlet,” Cal showed a brochure of Artemis, Thalia and Phoebe underneath it that read the hunters of Artemis. Bianca sometimes forgot she used to be a part of them.

“Are you going to accept?” Bianca asked. Cal looked at the pamphlet then at the tunnel and then at the pamphlet again.

“I’ll keep my options open,” Cal pocketed the pamphlet, first scribbling out Artemis and changing it to Diana. “So what now?”

Leo and Piper were still in the van, they weren’t allowed to be seen by Jason. Thalia was chatting excitedly with Jason. Trying to explain everything that had happened before their separation.

“Hmm?”

“Are you staying at the Roman camp? Are you staying with Piper, or are you going back to Sally? Because if so, Sally texted me about your new therapist, and was asking when you’ll be back,”

Lee wasn’t a real therapist and was someone Bianca thought of as a brother. Which was unhealthy. And once Sally had found this out she’d been determined to get Bianca a legal replacement.

“I’m not staying with the Romans, Cal,” Bianca sighed. “I want to go to school, and I love staying at Sally’s place. Sure, i’d love to be with Pipes, but… that wouldn’t be beneficial to _anyone_ ,”

Cal stared at Bianca. “You know, you act so much like Percy sometimes. But you are really fundamentally different,”

“How?” Bianca was a little curious.

“You think about the bigger picture," Cal changed the subject quickly again. "Anyway war is coming and we all have to play our part. Camp Jupiter knows Kronos is rising, but they don’t know the full scale, remember. They don’t even know who Luke _is_ so they don’t know the threat he poses,”

Bianca winced. “So what do _you_ plan to do?”

Cal shrugged. “Overthrow the government,”

Bianca rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but other than that,”

“Probably become Auger, to be honest,” Cal said. Which, being Auger was a big commitment, and she was throwing the term around so _casually_.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I mean. You _met_ Octavian. Having him in a powerful leadership position would be horrible for Greek-Roman relationships, and Apollo and I don’t _hate_ each other, so I think It’d be a good Idea for me to be Auger,” Cal said as if she was going out to lunch or something. Bianca tried to imagine Cal ripping open stuffed animals, and in all honestly Bianca thought she’d make a pretty good prophet.

“Cal, you aren’t even part of the legion yet,” Bianca stated the obvious.

“Eh, that’s an easy fix,” Cal said with a wink. “Once you come back next month you’ll see,”

Bianca rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Considering Cal’s track record she probably would be Auger in less than a month somehow. Either that or she’d overthrow the American government and hire the Stoll twins to steal the declaration of independence.

Cal banged the van twice. “THALIA!”

“WHAT?!”

“It’s time to go!” Cal yelled. Thalia looked like she wanted to ask/yell for more time. But Jason ushered her back to the back to the van, with the promise to see her again soon.

Thalia was needed elsewhere, and she’d had about an hour or two with him already.

When Thalia came back she was smiling from ear to ear.

0-0-0

“You’re leaving…? So soon?” Pipes whispered, sounding heartbroken. Bianca didn’t know what was worse, the fact she was leaving, or the fact she was leaving with Thalia the transport.

Gods, ugh. Why did she actually care about her education?

(Because some part of her still desperately held to the hope she was going to grow up and get old, that she could become a teacher, like she’d always dreamed to be, and start a family and-)

Bianca really didn’t know why she was doing this. It was going to hurt even more knowing that her family would all be in either LA or San Fran. Nico and Hazel were out there, Gods knows where, doing some trial demigod bullshit.

Leo was staying with Piper, he wasn’t enlisted in any schools but it wasn’t like Tristan actually checked on his daughter much, and when he did Pipes would just have to hide Leo for the day and then he’d be good.

Cal would be inside New Rome making connections and trying to forge her own path while also following Oliver's example. She would make friends with Reyna (or maybe enemies, Annabeth became best friends with Rachel only after the whole love triangle debacle was sorted) and maybe lovers with Jason.

Or she’d join the hunters of Artemis.

Or neither at this point. Cal wasn't the type of titan to fit into a mould.

And what was Bianca doing? School. Ugh. She had a History essay due, and damnit she was going to get good grades if it was the last thing she did. Mrs. Becket was harsh with her marking but somehow she'd make it.

“Pipes…” Bianca hugged her tightly. Piper hugged back, she wasn’t mad, the girl couldn’t be mad. “I’m sorry,”

“Why though?” Piper was more confused and sad. She’d been so excited, and then _Thalia_ had to come in and everything fell apart. “Why so soon?”

Bianca took in a breath. “I have school, _and_ -” Bianca interjected before Piper could. “-while you might not think it’s useful, I’ve already skipped a week of school, any more and I _could_ get expelled,”

Pipes nodded. Reluctantly.

“And I really don’t want to be a burden on Sally,” Bianca whispered the last bit. If she got expelled it would be Sally’s responsibility to find her a new school.

Piper's nods were less reluctant, but she was still buried in Bianca’s shoulder with her hug. The blush on Bianca’s cheeks was faint, but despite her heart slamming through her chest Bianca kept hugging, knowing this would be the last time they touched for a while.

Bianca, after several minutes, let go. She’d already had a hug goodbye from Leo, so she didn’t need any tearful hugging’s in his direction at the moment. All that boy did was reluctantly wave goodbye.

Thalia was currently situated in the fastest car Tristan Mclean had in stock. Reeving it and looking excited. When Bianca came through the door, having gathered all her things (including the stuff from the van) she reeved one final time before they began their ride to Manhattan.

Worst of all. Bianca’s crush on Thalia still fucking existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be rushing. Myabe just a bit. I am certainly not giving Leo the love and attention he deserves at the moment, that much is for sure.  
> But Gods fucking DAMNIT I miss Nico. Trying to speed things along so I can get back to my sweet sweet precious boy.


	17. Ah. So there are implecations in that sentence that I'd rather not say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes home.

41 hours.

That’s how long. How _fucking_ long they stayed in the car together (minus the bathroom and food breaks).

Bianca nearly lost her mind.

The only salvation was when she finally felt Sally and Percy’s souls dancing around their apartment. Bianca had almost shadow travelled in her relief. But she probably would’ve passed out from exhaustion if that happened.

Thalia only stayed long enough to take out Bianca’s bags. “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone, pipsqueak,”

“No promises,” Bianca retorted with a shy smile. Thalia ruffled her hair before stepping back into the car, only driving off once Bianca was fully inside the apartment block.

The familiar smell of New York surrounded her, Bianca wouldn’t call it _refreshing_ by any means but it was familiar, and the apartment was close enough to home. It was late though, around 2 o’clock on a school night. Everyone would probably be asleep.

Bianca reached for her keys before gently twisting the knob.

She walked inside, trying not to make any noise. She wasn’t expecting to see anyone until morning. But instead she found Percy making hot chocolate in the kitchen with a tired expression on his face. One that looked as though he’d stared Thanatos in the eyes.

He hadn’t seemed to notice her yet.

His hands were shaking.

“Percy,” Said boy, shocked. He reached for his pocket, only to see that it wasn’t a monster that was there, but instead Bianca, back from her trip. ”You okay-?”

Bianca was cut off when Percy ran into her, clutching her tightly as if he let go Bianca would be gone. Already guessing what had happened she wrapped one arm around Percy while the other rubbed soothing circles around his back.

His shoulders were shaking.

“You want to talk about it?” Bianca asked quietly. This had happened before, to both of them. So there was no judgement any time it had happened. 

Percy didn’t speak, only continuing to shake on Bianca’s shoulder.

Bianca was as patient as she needed to be.

This was quite the welcome to coming home.

“You died,” Percy whispered. His voice sounded terrified and he hadn’t even fought in the war yet. “Not-not like what actually happened, you _stayed dead_ and-and I just _watched you run towards Talos_ because I couldn’t move and-and… and you didn’t make it out. Not like this time,”

Bianca didn’t interject, only listened. Continuing to rub circles on his back. “You didn’t come out of the car, you weren’t there on the quest. You were _dead_ , fully seriously _dead_ and there was nothing I could do about it,”

Bianca nodded.

“And then I woke up, and-and I thought I could just… just check your room to see you alive… but you weren’t there so I _panicked_ and…”

“And you followed my advice,” Bianca whispered. Percy didn’t like tea, or coffee, so instead of drinking that when he was nervous he’d make hot chocolate. “Good job on that by the way,”

“I was so… worried,” Percy clutched onto her tighter.

Bianca sighed. “Percy, I’m not going anywhere, I can promise you that,”

Percy nodded, but kept a tight hold of Bianca.

Bianca was a little worried about the nightmare. Only because it sounded similar to…

No, she couldn’t think about that, not right now.

“I guess it’s a cuddle buddy night, isn’t it?” Bianca asked. Distracting herself from her intrusive thoughts.

Cuddle buddy night was for whenever one of them had a bad dream, a nightmare or just didn’t feel safe to sleep the night alone. They’d ask to sleep in the bed, no questions if the other wanted. Bianca had asked a total of 5 times (including this one) while Percy and total of 9. It was the most effective system they had in place.

Sally hadn’t tried to stop it, especially after Bianca explained it as a good coping mechanism. Instead she’d actually approved of it.

“Yeah,” Percy said. Not moving yet. “I missed you,”

“Missed you too, _Percival_ ,”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Percy made some noise of disgust. His voice was still shaky, but the familiar remark brought him out of the funk he was in. “Why did you decide _that_ was my nickname? It’s not even my real name?!”

“Because it just makes you _so_ annoyed,” Bianca had a small smile on her face. “Now, I seem to remember someone wanting a cuddle pile,”

0-0-0

Leo was bored.

Bianca wouldn’t be back until the 9th, he wasn’t allowed to see the Romans (as he was considered too fun! What?! Were the Romans a bunch of boring sacks of potatoes with guns?!) and Piper was his only entertainment.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Piper, but Pipes had to go out to school and Leo didn’t. Which left him most of the day by himself.

It could be fun! But he’d disassembled and reassembled the toaster five times now. And this house (mansion, condo, whatever) didn’t have a workshop. Leo loved to lock himself in his room for projects but only when he had a good room.

He was boreeeeed.

And so desperately in need of company.

But most of all he missed Hazel.

Ah, Hazel. The thought of the girl made Leo’s heart flutter, it was almost surprising he hadn’t scared her off yet.

While he might pretend to be funny and _not_ extremely self conscious. Leo didn’t even know for the life of him why Hazel hadn’t decided to run off for someone better.

Maybe it was because there had been no better options. He was the only boy on that quest (other than Nico, but that thought was _NASTY_ ) so the only option for Hazel was Leo. But then again, her type was Leo. She literally dated his past life.

So, maybe Leo won by default, but winning was still winning, wasn’t it?

Leo sighed.

It was getting to the point where he was beginning to miss _Nico_. Which was something he’d never thought would happen.

“You know you can iris message her if you miss her that much?” Piper asked. Currently eating at the dinner table while Leo lay flat on the floor staring at the ceiling fan.

“I don’t have any drachma's,” Leo mumbled.

“I have a stash,” Pipes responded. “Bianca wanted to make sure I didn’t run out, so I’m loaded,”’

Leo sat up so fast he got a blood rush. “Can I borrow it?”

0-0-0

In Bianca’s opinion, Percy was like a fucking _myth_ at school.

He was a skater boy, who played basketball, and was on the fucking swim team. But instead of, y’know, him being some popular jock type character, Percy was a sweetheart who’s best friend’s were a goth kid (which half the student body thought worshipped Satan) and some artist, secretly rich, girl.

“Hey Bianca, Rachel, see you at lunch!” Percy ran down the halls, not even giving Bianca enough time to say hi.

“He’s late for class isn’t he,” Rachel asked, waiting outside her classroom for the teacher to come.

“He’s late for class,” Bianca confirmed. Nodding sagely.

Bianca was the resident goth kid, as people called her. Sure, she had some friends (as in people she could tolerate working with on group assignments) but really, the only people she bothered talking to were Percy and Rachel.

Rachel because she was nice company, and because she knew about the demigods (there were two children of the big three at the school, Rachel had to cover for them lots of times). Percy because, well, he was practically family.

Actually he _was_ family. Legally, anyway.

Nico and Bianca were legally Sally Jackson’s children.

“Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” Bianca asked. Not really expecting too much, the building didn’t need any repairs.

“Well,” Rachel tried to think. “I… saw Percy use like, a money made out of sand for a vending machine. It didn’t go in,”

“HE WHAT?!”

So that was basically her day.

0-0-0

Leo was excited.

“You’re going to love her Piper, she’s cute and _really_ sweet. A little old fashioned but she did just get revived from the dead,” Leo was rambling a bit as they set up the rainbow. Pipes had a fond smile on her face. “What?”

“I’ve just never seen you this happy before,” Piper smiled. “It’s nice,”

“She just… makes me happy, I guess,” Leo shrugged a bit. Blushing from ear to ear.

“Your ears are on fire,” Piper stated casually while she got out the drachma, Leo quickly put out the fire, blushing from embarrassment.

“...Sorry,”

“It’s fine,” Pipes knew that Leo still wasn’t comfortable with using his fire unless it was an emergency. He should’ve been fine by now but he _still_ wasn’t. And in a time when every little bit counted Leo was holding himself back due to trauma.

Sometimes he was ashamed of himself. He could barely do more than a flame in his palm without panicking (which was better than what it used to be, but he still needed to be better).

“It’s not,”

“Leo,” Piper looked straight at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?”

Leo looked at the floor.

“Leo, you did nothing wrong,” Piper said more firmly. Something was different and familiar about her voice.

“I did nothing wrong,” Leo repeated robotically before shaking his head and coming to his senses. “Hey! No fair! Charmspeak is cheating!”

“If it’s the only way to get you to listen then I’ll use it,” Piper warned. Leo could tell it wasn't an empty threat. “What was Hazel's last name?”

“Levesque,” Leo said immediately.

Pipes nodded, before saying the expected things. Iris blah blah blah Hazel.

The rainbow shimmered, before a scene was shown in front of him.

Hazel. Hazel’s face taking up most of the message, her hair was tied back in a bun that made Leo’s heart flutter. Her eyes glittered like gold and her bright, almost innocent, smile radiated a warmth Leo’s fire could never match.

He was so happy to _see_ her again.

“Hazel!” Leo said excitedly. Piper stared at the boy's enamoured face with a sweet smile.

Hazel gasped. “Leo?”

“Yeah! It’s me!” Leo was like a puppy at the moment. “How have you been? Has Nico been treating you okay? I’ve really missed you-,”

“How-how are you doing that?” Hazel looked at the rainbow as if it was magical (which in a world where magic existed, wasn’t a very good expression).

“You mean the rainbow? It’s an Iris message, so how have you been?”

Hazel gulped at the rainbow, before looking at Leo again and blushing. Smiling softly. “I’ve been good, Lupa’s training is hard but we manage,”

“We?” Pipes asked. Before snapping her fingers. “Oh right! Nico! How is the little squirt by the way?”

“He’s… good! I’d say good!”

“Why did you pause?”

“He’s broody without Bianca,” Hazel whispered. Looking around as if Nico would jump out of nowhere just to stop her talking. “He misses her, a lot. He tries to deny it but…”

“He looks at that photo, doesn’t he?” Leo guessed. To which Hazel nodded, thankful she wasn’t potentially spreading secrets.

Leo knew the photo. He’d seen it a few times. It was a photo of the final day of summer camp, the only people in the photo being Nico and Bianca. Bianca was smiling wide, with her signature hoodie on, and a few bandages around her face due to the training Percy and Bianca had done earlier. Nico was, with photo evidence, smiling as he clutched Bianca. His aviator jacket was off and was wearing a skull t-shirt.

Leo knew about that photo because he had been the camera man.

“Let’s stop talking about Nico, how bout I tell you what’s been happening while you were away,” Leo said with a bright smile on his face. Which Hazel reciprocated as she sat down.

Piper took one final glance behind her as she left the room, Leo too enamoured by his crush to even know she was leaving. And that was fine.

In fact it was great, as long as he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment (it's basically my sustenance at this point) hope y'all are having a Rooty McShooty day. And I'll see if I can update soon.


	18. Persephone Talks To The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look they're bonding-oh. Oh wait. Bianca's crying.  
> Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just realised. I don't actually know how to write romance.  
> I'm making it up as I go. I have no idea man. I haven't been in love or like, really even had a crush before. I've mostly had fake ones born from the societal pressure of growing up thinking I needed to have a boyfriend and I needed to love someone. My only knowledge is romance novels and fanfictions. So like.... I hope I'm doing a good job?!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Time flew by faster than Bianca would’ve liked to admit.

In that time a few things had happened to her family, but for now Bianca wanted to focus on her improvement, both mentally and physically.

First things first, she didn’t need to track souls anymore to shadow travel. She could do it in a way that Nico would do, which meant she could now travel at longer distances with less drawbacks. And that after school, she could immediately go to therapy without needing to ride the car.

That was another thing, she’d gotten a new therapist. Her name was Jennifer, she was a sweet young lady, with skin as warm as chocolate and a voice that was soothing like honey. Jennifer thought Bianca was part of a gang (not due to stereotypes or anything, but it was the only thing Bianca could come up with that wouldn’t mean she’d have to forge anything) and that she wanted to get out of it.

Jennifer asked her to come two times a week, which Bianca did. And while some sessions she’d come out feeling worse than when she’d gone in, Bianca would look back at those sessions and say they were essential to her improvements mentally.

Lee was so proud of her.

School was okay. Percival and Bianca nearly got expelled at one point, if it weren’t for some quick thinking on Bianca’s part. Though life was still good.

Bianca hadn’t told anyone else about the Roman situation. Meaning the only others who knew were Leo, Nico, Hazel, Pipes, Cal and Thalia. Seven people knew about the Romans and the Greeks, so they were really playing a dangerous game.

Bianca wasn’t going to tell Percy, not because he would react badly. No, quite the opposite. He’d try to tell _everyone_ at camp if he found out. Which would _not_ be helpful in this situation.

So, Bianca lied about what had happened inside California. Well… not exactly _lied_ per sa. Just… omitted the truth. It had been difficult and she’d had to get the rest of the crew in on it but in Bianca’s mind it had been necessary.

Cal had been giving her updates on the Roman situation, how things were going (good) whether anything was ruining plans, and the fact that Cal got her stripe of Valour after Bryce, one of the supposed psycho kids, started some shit and Cal stopped it. Calypso hadn’t told Bianca what had happened, all she knew was Cal was actually eligible to be the augur.

Bianca prayed for the fate of the world with Cal leading a Roman army. 

Cal hadn’t realised Jason’s feelings yet. Or maybe, like Bianca, Cal had realised they were in a war and dating wasn’t her top priority. Either way, Jason and Cal didn’t become a thing while Bianca was away.

Leo, Piper, Hazel and Nico messaged her practically daily, either with updates, wanting to check in on Bianca, or just wanting to make sure Bianca wasn’t dead yet.

Now it was the 9th of December. And Bianca was going on another trip, but this time she made it short. A lot shorter than it was last time.

That’s right people! It’s time for _UNDERWORLD EXPRESS_! Toot toot. 

Bianca had gotten out of it last time, because she’d thought that ‘Hey! It can’t be too bad going with Thalia!’

She was wrong. Oh so very wrong. And this time she was either going to have to take the bus, shadow travel or have to sit, 41 hours with either Percy or Sally. And she might love those two with all of her heart. But she _barely_ survived Thalia.

The underworld couldn’t be that bad, right? After all, she was a child of Hades. And she’d get to see Cerberus again.

Wrong. Oh so very wrong. She couldn’t _believe_ she hadn’t learned her lesson.

After going into the underworld with high spirits (which was weird on it’s own, with or without context) Bianca had expected it to be smooth sailing, as long as she didn’t stop by the castle she’d be fine. That had been her plan.

Persephone had another idea, _apparently_.

Walking through the familiarly dark underground felt nostalgic in a sense. It reminded her of a month ago, when she’d met Hazel for the first time. She stared at the fields of Asphodel, then her eyes betrayed her and she looked over to Elysium.

Bianca flinched at the sight of the place. It was nice, sure. And Bianca hoped to go there when she died but… every child had their fears. Thalia was afraid of heights. Nico was scared of the dark.

Bianca was afraid of death. She was scared of dying.

Now, considering Bianca had actually died before she shouldn’t have found it so terrifying, she knew it was irrational but Bianca couldn’t help it. The thought of dying brought her back to the thought of Talos.

And that thought made Bianca panic.

Before she could even try to make a break for it, Bianca felt an arm grasp her shoulder. Startling her out of whatever funk the sight of Elysium had put her in. Bianca went to face whatever ghost had done that, only to find not a ghost, but a goddess.

Not just any goddess. Her step-mother. Persephone.

Now, inside the past timeline, Bianca had only talked to Persephone a few times, and all of those times had been weirder than the last. Bianca remembered a time when she was Persephone’s sister (past life) and she also now remembered one where she was her step-child. 

Yeah, not the best impression. Family trees were weird. Especially Godly Greek ones.

Persephone was a tall young woman with a beautiful but deathly pale face. Her hair was dark and long, floating and curling as if it were weightless. Her eyes were multicolored but washed out, as if the Underworld had sapped her life force. 

Persephone wore a dress that billowed around her like smoke, it was base white, but it radiated other colours in small flecks.

Bianca was terrified. She didn’t have the time to be turned into a flower like Nico had last time. She needed to get back to her family. To… Piper.

She really did miss Pipes. Sometimes she wondered why the girl still waited for her.

She missed Piper's smile most of all. And she couldn’t wait to see it again.

“Hi… Lady Persephone,” Bianca tried to smile but it probably looked like a grimace. 

“It’s rather rude to visit your father's domain without even stopping to say hello,” Persephone wasn’t looking at Bianca, she was looking at Elysium, almost wistful and as though she missed the surface.

“I doubt he’d want to see me,” Bianca mumbled.

“Oh, he would,” Persephone held some small amount of bitterness in her voice that she was obviously trying to hide. “He talks about you constantly,”

“I’m sorry my Lady, I-I can’t control my fathers thoughts of me-,”

“I know that, it does get tiring though, hearing your accomplishments over and over again,” Persephone gave a sigh. “Now. How about we have some tea, I’ve been meaning to talk to you ever since your companion Calypso came,”

Bianca remembered that. Calypso had split off from the group to see Persephone's garden and had ended up talking to the lady herself. Calypso hadn’t revealed what she’d said to Bianca’s step mum but she hoped it was nothing that would get Bianca killed.

“Oh… um… but I really should be going-,” Bianca stopped herself. Realising she probably wasn’t going to get out of this without saying yes. So Bianca took in a breath, let it all out and then nodded silently.

Persephone flicked her wrist and the scene changed. 

Bianca found herself at her father's castle, but not exactly in it. As she was standing on a dark veranda, one that overlooked Persephone's garden.

Bianca looked around her to find a silver throne, a table, and a shadow fountain in the corner. A pair of thrones, one bone and one silver, sat on the balcony with a view of the Fields of Asphodel. A breakfast table with flower arrangements also sat on the balcony.

Persephone sat on the silver throne, gesturing for Bianca to sit in the other.

“I-I don’t think my father-,” Bianca tried to protest.

“Don’t worry, he won’t kill you as long as I’m here,” Persephone reassured with a smile that Bianca didn’t trust in the slightest, but held no room for arguments. Bianca gulped and cautiously began to sit down on her father's throne. Ready to stop living at any moment.

Her hands were shaking.

Surprisingly, nothing jumped out to kill Bianca.

Yet.

Bianca can never be sure with the gods.

“I… What-did you want…?” Bianca is stumbling on her words, not knowing how to approach the situation.

“I would like to… apologise,” Persephone said through gritted teeth. As if she knows what to say but hates acknowledging it.

Bianca sits frozen. Waiting for the ‘HAHA YOU THOUGHT,’ but it never comes.

“For what?” Bianca whispered. As if the sound of her voice would be enough to kill her.

“For the way I treated your brother,” Persephone admits. Bianca is still frozen because she _can’t fucking believe it_.

Oh my Gods. Oh My Gods it’s happening! IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING.

Bianca was vibrating. But she hoped Persephone hadn’t noticed yet.

“It was cruel to treat him as I did,” Persephone said, obviously the apology. It was short, far too short but damn, she was surprised she’d even gotten it.

“Thank you,” Bianca’s voice was quiet but Persephone still heard her. “But why are you telling me this? Nico should be the one to hear the apology,”

Persephone leaned back a bit. “I suppose I should explain,”

She took in a breath before looking over Bianca up and down. “The reason I don’t mind you, or your sister as much as I dislike Nico is because… well, it’s because of what Nico represents,”

“Which is?”

“He represents more than just a fling,” Persephone admitted. “My husband gets lonely without me, and that’s understandable. What I don’t like is when he decides to take out that loneliness by being with another woman,”

“But even then some of them are more tolerable than others, Marie was a summon. She was a fling, that much was obvious, and at the time, when you were conceived, I thought Maria was just a fling too,” Persephone tightened her grip on the tea cup. “But then your brother came along and the realisation that your father loved his… other woman as much as he loved me,”

“He came back,” Bianca whispered. “That’s what made you hate Nico, because he represents that Hades came back to love my mother again,”

Persephone nodded. “He loved her. And while I hate hearing about that infernal woman-,” Bianca flinched at her mother being called that. “- this is something we need to discuss like adults,”

Bianca stayed still. The subject of her mother was like a loaded gun, so easy and tempting to reach for, but even doing that would make people get cautious, and when she did, when she held the gun, she’d only get someone hurt in the end.

“You should have seen Hades when she died,” Persephone stared at the fields of Asphodel, taking in everything from the depressive atmosphere to the wandering dead. “I’ve never seen him mourn someone like he did,”

Bianca could remember that, there had been a very, very short period where she had stayed in the underworld. Away from Zeus and inside Hade’s castle. Her father hadn’t been able to disobey her mother's wishes for more than a week.

But that week… filled with sobs and empty promises and distasteful looks sent from every direction. Gods visited, to give Hades condolences, which he always shut out.

Bianca had stayed by Nico’s side before Hades gave the verdict to have their memories erased. But when she’d split off, only for a second to find her father, she’d found the most broken sobs she’d ever hear in her life.

A god of the dead's tears were something Bianca would never forget.

“Do you think he likes me because I look like her?” Bianca asked. The question had plagued her mind ever since meeting Hazel. Because while Poseidon’s explanation on why Hades was afraid to form a connection with Nico made sense, it hadn’t made sense why Pluto had practically ignored Hazel, only to focus on Bianca. “He said I looked like mum,”

“Maybe,” Persephone’s eyes were distant. “I can never be sure with him,”

“I don’t think anyone can,”

Persephone nodded.

“Why do you love him?” Bianca asked. “I mean he’s all creepy and he's just-,”

“That’s not a question you want to ask, is it?” Persephone hadn’t said it in a threatening way. More in a way of innocent questioning.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at yourself, you’re not subtle,” Persephone wasn’t looking at Bianca, so she didn’t see the girl flinch. “You have a crush on the Thalia girl, but in reality it’s a constant game of comparison, any time she does something you can’t you hold yourself to the invisible expectation you have to be better. You blame yourself for the death of your hunter companion, Zoe. It’s not hard to see you dislike who you are,”

Bianca had a bitter taste in her mouth. While she might have a crush on Thalia, it was different to her one with Pipes.

Thalia made her feel like she had to be better.

Pipes reminded her she was already enough.

“You think you’re unworthy of love,” Persephone said it as a statement and every single sentence was like a different knife being stabbed into Bianca’s chest. “So you’re trying to find every excuse not to, you keep on saying to wait until the wars over, but what then,”

“That’s not-,”

“Let me offer you some wisdom, Bianca,” Persephone interrupted. “If she truly loves you she will wait, but people can only wait for so long. And if you love her too, then I don’t think you’d want her to suffer either,”

“I want to be with her!” Bianca yelled, standing up and looking terrified.

“Then why aren’t you?” Persephone had far more patience than usual. “You do things for the greater good, and in your mind, you think that somebody loving you will only hurt more people than help,”

“Stop,”

“Piper makes you feel safe so why aren’t you with her?” Persephone kept asking.

“Please-I don’t-,”

“You care about people so much, and yet you care about yourself so little,” Persephone said. “Why?”

“I-I just,” Bianca didn’t know when she began to cry. “I’m a death omen, the more people get close to me the more likely they’ll get hurt. I tried closing myself off from Nico the-the first time but that only hurt him, I couldn’t close off from family or friends,”

“Persephone, the fates have chosen me as their _champion_ ,” Bianca said, emphasizing the point. “Hero’s don’t get happy endings, especially ones with as big of a title as that, my story is only going to end in tragedy and I just…”

“You don’t want her to get hurt,” Persephone whispered. “You don’t care how you get hurt, as long as your family doesn’t get hurt, you’ll throw yourself away for the greater good, but your scared if you get too close to anyone else you’ll have to make that same sacrifice with them,”

“I’m scared all the time,” Bianca admitted with a sob. “I’m scared of my family getting hurt, I’m scared of the choices I’ll have to make, I’m scared that I won’t be enough and that I’ll stay stagnant,” Bianca turned to face her step-mom. “I’m scared of so many things and I don’t know where to start,”

“I’m sorry,” Persephone said sincerely. “But you needed to face the facts if you ever wanted to grow as a person. You need people, and you can't try to hold people close while also pushing them away,”

Persephone looked at Bianca with pity, but Bianca didn’t want that. She didn’t want anyone to pity her. She had been through too much to need anyone's _pity_.

“Before you go,” Persephone said while standing up. “I believe your friend Calypso, she gave you flowers, the same kind from my garden. I believe they only grow in the underworld,”

Bianca nodded. They were still in her pocket.

“Would you like me to plant them for you in your room?” Persephone asked. “For when you return home from your quest?”

Home.

As if this place could _ever_ be considered home to Bianca.

But still, Bianca nodded, giving the seeds to Persephone, who took them with grace and disappeared from sight.

Bianca took 20 minutes to compose herself before she asked to go back to the overworld again.

0-0-0

Piper was waiting outside of D.O.A recording studios with an apprehensive look on her face.

Leo and Pipes had decided to split up. To save time, Leo would go and drive to wherever the furry was training Nico and Hazel, while Piper would take a limo (with somebody she didn’t know driving) and wait outside D.O.A studios for Bianca to come out.

They were around 39 minutes behind schedule though, Bianca was taking her sweet time and Piper was worried.

“Miss, how much longer-,”

“Just a little bit more,” Piper pleaded. The chauffeur shrugged, after all he was still getting paid.

Bianca always came, even if she had to leave afterwards she tried to keep her promises. And Bianca had promised she’d be here.

Piper had always admired Bianca, even before she’d known she was in love. Bianca’s drive had been one of the biggest things making Piper feel that way, she always had a drive to do something, she always had an end goal and she might’ve not known how to get there, but she always did in the end.

(Not always. Not the time, Bianca had broken when they were so close to the mountain, when they’d been so _close_ to saving Zoe but were only off by a few minutes. Bianca didn’t always succeed.

But she always learned from when she didn’t.)

Then Piper spotted a figure coming out of the recording studio, much more solid and lifelike than any of the ghost’s Piper could see vaguely through the window.

The first thing Piper noticed wasn’t the girl's appearance, which was just as beautiful as ever, especially with her hair tied in a braid, but Bianca's expression. As she looked like she was going to cry the second anyone said anything.

Piper didn’t call out to Bianca, already sensing the mood, all she did was open the door and wait for Bianca to come inside.

The broken look that Bianca gave her was something that shook Piper to her core. Her eyes were red from crying and she kept sniffing every few seconds. The problem was, Piper didn’t know what to do.

Piper had always been worried about her charmspeak ever since she’d found out it had existed. She was worried that she’d control someone, take away someone's choice and freedom, so that was why Bianca had suggested something a while back.

Whenever someone was hurt, all they needed to do was hug, hold hands, do physical touch. Bianca didn’t listen when she cried, her mind would plague her and she wouldn’t know what the other person would say.

But, as Piper had found out, touch was grounding. Having someone's pulse to feel, the reassurance of breath and the warmth of touch made Bianca feel safe.

So Piper did the only thing she could do.

She opened her arms and let Bianca shuffle into them. Breaking down into sobs the moment she felt safe with Piper.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _I’m so, so sorry,_ ” Bianca kept on whispering like a broken record. Piper gave the silent order to drive before cutting off contact with the chauffeur and giving Bianca her full attention.

Piper softly weaved her hands through Bianca’s hair, patting it in the most gentle and comforting way she could.

Bianca kept on crying.

Piper didn’t say a word.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with me,” Bianca began to say, her voice was scratchy from all the sobbing she’d done. She was curled in a foetal position on Piper's lap and practically absorbing her body heat. “I’m sorry I keep on making you wait. For not being ready. I’m sorry I don’t show you how much I _love_ you because I’m too scared to-,”

Piper paused her pats for just a second. Because that was the first time Bianca had ever said she’d loved Piper. And it really shouldn’t have felt that good to hear when Bianca was crying in her lap, but it did.

Love. _Love_. She loved Piper.

She resumed patting Bianca’s head. But halfway through Bianca’s rambling Piper decided to address what had been on her mind, now that Bianca was at a point where she might have actually listened.

“Bianca,” Piper spoke firmly, cutting off Bianca. “It’s fine if you don’t want to be in a relationship, I’m not going to force you-,”

“But that’s the thing! _I do_ !” Bianca yelled. “I do want to be in a relationship with you, I love being with you _so much_ but I just… I don’t know if the consequences outweigh the benefits,”

Piper sighed. “Is this because you’re the champion of the fates?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Bianca emphasised. “Hero’s _don’t get happy endings_ , and with someone with a fate as big as mine well… I just don’t want you sucked into my mess…”

It occurred to Piper, that in the moment Bianca was acting as her most vulnerable. She was letting down her barriers and reaching out for anyone who would care. Almost expecting no one to care.

Well, Piper did care.

“So what if heroes don’t get happy endings,” Piper said. “I’d rather have my ending with you, no matter how tragic it is,”

Bianca sniffed. “You’re probably going to die young,”

“I know,”

“Do you still want to…?”

“Of course, I was going to die young anyway, at least now I’ll have the rest of Elysium to spend my death with you,” Piper smiled gently. Watching as Bianca’s eyes sparkled, either from tears or hope, Piper didn’t know.

But all she knew was that something had changed in Bianca, something for the better.

“Can I kiss you?” Bianca asked gently. Her black eyes wide and expansive like the night sky, but only Piper had been close enough to see the stars that glittered in it. Piper’s heart fluttered at the question, one she had been waiting for since the night of the fireworks.

Piper, not trusting her own voice, nodded mutely. Gently leaning forward.

Bianca readjusted herself so that she was kneeling on Piper, and she had full choice in the matter of whether to back out or not.

The first time had been more of a peck than anything.

But when Piper’s lips met Bianca, in that brief contact she felt something wonderful. Love, affection, admiration and a caring that she never thought she’d feel.

They were holding hands, a constant reassurance.

Then came the second one, and it lasted a lot longer than the first. Filled with even more emotion and passion and longing. Piper had waited for this for so long, the least she could do was enjoy it.

Piper tried to make it more comfortable, she tilted her head to the side and got to a more comfortable angle. Bianca kissed back with just as much passion.

When they broke apart Piper felt like she’d been drugged, she felt so happy and elated for the first time in a month she didn’t know how to feel. Bianca was smiling shyly at her.

“Was it good?”

“It was great!” Piper confirmed. A smile crept onto her face. “Does this mean I can show you off as my girlfriend now?”

“We’re dating?”

Shit. Piper was moving too fast. “Uh-I mean-,”

“It’s fine if you want to, I’m just making sure,” Bianca gave a small smile, which Piper returned. “And of course you can,”

Piper silently cheered as they continued to drive down the highway. Bianca now sitting next to Piper, both holding hands and able to say what they’d held back from saying for so long.

Piper and Bianca were both the happiest they’d ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been a multishipper, and like. You start off the story with one background ship but then you see some really good concepts and are like :0.  
> Because right now, I cannot, for the life of me, decide whether I should have Cal x Jason or Cal being a hunter. Because like, I mostly came into this with the presumption that it worked until like now hunter Cal just feels right as well.  
> Because, the biggest thing holding me back is that Cal and Jason would be cute but like... do they work? Am I forcing Cal to have a boyfriend? Like? should I go out on a left field and make Reyna/Calypso a thing???  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	19. War Games Are A Great Way To Find Out Who’s A Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War games are a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided what to do with Calypso. I know I can't please everyone, so sorry if you weren't. But I still hope you'll be able to enjoy.

Hazel smelt disgusting.

She’d only realised, 10 minutes before Leo arrived. That she was sweaty, and she hadn’t had a shower in days. After all the exercises and training that Lupa had put Nico and her through she didn’t know  _ how  _ bad it was, only that it was bad. Though the pay off had been some nice muscle build (not too much, but she certainly wasn’t as chubby as she’d begun). 

Nico, on the other hand, looked incredible and confident, though after spending a month with only him and a  _ wolf  _ as company, Hazel had gotten good at reading him. Nico was nervous, probably about Bianca, to the point he’d remembered to actually bathe before seeing her.

Hazel would’ve at least thought Nico would remind her but it seemed he’d forgotten that Hazel cared about her image around Leo.

Yeah.  _ Really _ . How could he forget when she’d practically talked about Leo every single time he’d messaged her like the lovesick horsegirl she was.

(Hazel had cried when she’d found out Romans didn’t use horses, and that she could only get one if she became a centurion, at least).

“Bianca isn’t even coming until we get to the camp!” Hazel protested as Nico stuck out his tongue like the little shit he was (spending time with a wolf and Nico and  _ Leo  _ as most of her company had taught her many things, such as the wonders of swearing). “Leo is coming now-,”

“Sucks to be you then,”

“Nico!” Hazel protested. But it was already too late, the loud honking sound or the familiar campervan that had greeted her at the surface when she’d first been revived, and one very excited Leo waving out the window, told Hazel she was dead in sixteen ways.

Leo looked amazing. 

Hazel was speechless. She didn’t know how he did it, even with all of the oil on his shirt, and the tired bags under his eyes, he still looked so much better in person than he had been in the Iris messages.

His impish grin was the only thing that hadn’t changed at all. Still the same and still making Hazel’s heart flutter to the point it could have been infected and she wouldn’t have noticed.

Hazel was head over heels for that boy.

“Sunshine!” Leo opened the front door and practically dove out of it. Straight into Hazels arms.

She loved her nickname.  _ Sunshine _ . Even if it didn’t fit her in any obvious way. She was a child of Pluto, not Apollo, and yet when she’d asked Leo he’d given some corny one-liner ‘You always know how to brighten up my day,’

But the more Hazel thought of it the more she realised Leo was being entirely honest. Piper (Bianca’s best friend) had told her that Leo now smiled more often, and it always felt more  _ real  _ when he did.

“Leo,” Hazel still hadn’t been able to think of a good nickname for him.

“Nico,” Nico said watching the two with narrowed eyes. Leo stuck out his tongue as he was carried bridal style by Hazel. Leo was still taller than her but damn could she lift. “You’ve said your hello’s now get back in the van, I want to see my other sister,”

Hazel was happy that Nico added  _ other _ .

“Yes, we all want to see Bianca,” Leo rolled his eyes. “But is this really a greeting, you know you missed me, jackass,”

“No. No. I really didn’t,”

0-0-0

Bianca was wondering whether she was moving too fast.

Maybe she was. But she’d waited practically a year for herself to be ready for Piper.

She never  _ would  _ be ready for Piper. No amount of planning, or waiting for the right moment would ever make Bianca ready. She just had to take a leap of faith.

And she was scared. She was scared because the Greeks practically  _ invented  _ tragedies, and now that Bianca was officially dating she was scared that Piper would get hurt.

Persephone had reminded her of something, though. It wasn’t going to hurt any  _ less  _ if Piper died while dating or not. So at the very least, if they’re going to die better make the most of the time they have.

“What are you thinking about,” Bianca whispered. She was laying on Pipers lap as said girl patted her head affectionately. She wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world.

“How are we going to tell your brothers,” Piper admitted.

Bianca’s eyes shot open. “Oh no,”

“Yeah,” Piper nodded her head. “Like, I wanna talk about you openly but… is Nico going to maul me to death or…?”

“He isn’t going to kill you… just… he’s overprotective,” The only thing Nico had been happy about when Bianca had joined the hunters had been the fact she wouldn’t be dating anyone. “And also won’t know how to react because we’re two girls and-,”

“He’s not homophobic? Is he?”

“No,” Bianca hastily assured. “We just grew up in a time where you sort of died if you admitted you swing that way,”

Piper nodded her head. “So… he won’t kill me?”

“Why do we keep going back to that?!” Bianca exclaimed.

“Because I’d rather much stay alive, thank you very much,”

Gods, Bianca wanted to kiss her again, and then she remembered that she could. Bianca gently put a small peck on the cheek. Piper smiled a little wider and a small blush formed on her cheeks. “Well, if he complains it’s probably because he’s single while we’re not,”

“Your brothers are probably going to give me  _ the talk _ ,” Piper said. 

“ _ What?! _ ”

“I mean, like you know,  _ if you break her heart I break your neck _ thing?” Piper explained while Bianca let out a breath. “ _ Wait _ -did you think-?”

“No,”

“ _ You did _ !” Piper pointed at Bianca’s face, said girl was blushing hard.

“No, no I  _ didn’t _ !”

“Why would your  _ 11 and 13 year old brothers  _ talk about  _ sex _ ?!”

“I thought you were talking about  _ Percy _ ?!” Bianca blushed and buried her head into her hands. Piper laughed a bit before continuing.

“That boy is practically  _ constipated  _ when it's anything sexual,” Piper laughed out while Bianca chuckled. Still blushing extremely hard. “I can’t  _ believe _ -,”

“We’re here,” The chauffeur's voice broke through the comfortable laughter. Bianca finally stopped burying her head and popped up with a bright smile on her face.

Bianca practically ran for the door and popped out. Pipes following closely behind.

In front of her Bianca saw the familiar sight of her family, all talking to each other and catching up. Then all of the heads turned to face her, each one smiling in their own unique way that Bianca adored with all her being.

“BIANCA!” Three voices yelled and rammed into her, she was only barely able to keep herself upright. Looking down a bit, Bianca saw the happy faces of Leo, Nico and Hazel staring back at her.

Bianca grinned.

“I missed you all so much!” Bianca kissed each of their foreheads. Gods she loved them all. “Now, are you all ready to see the last remains of the Roman empire?”

0-0-0

Integrating Hazel and Nico took a lot less fanfare than last time. The only difference though was the fact that those two would be Olivers that welcome before someone would be voted the new Augur.

“My moneys on Cal,” Oliver admitted. “She’s great at words, and predictions too,”

People asked questions. Well, more accurately, Jason and Reyna asked questions. Those were the only ones brave enough to really do so.

“So where did you guys grow up?” Jason asked. 

“Nico and I grew up in Italy,” Bianca answered, most of the time she was the one answering questions. “Hazel we found in New Orleans,”

“That explains the accent then,” Reyna commented.

Seeing Jason and Reyna again were nice. Jason had thanked Bianca in private for what she’d done with Thalia and everything, while Reyna was excited for the upcoming war game that night.

“War games?” Hazel asked cautiously as they sat down with the fifth cohort, having just been sorted. Everyone in the group was together, they hadn’t bothered to be separated. So Cal, Jason, Reyna, Bianca, Nico, and Hazel were sitting together.

Leo and Piper weren’t allowed, not having a reasonable enough excuse to want to.

Though she would have loved to have Piper with her, Bianca didn’t know whether she’d be able to focus, now that she was freely able to kiss the girl.

( _ Piper kissing her in front of all of her family, with Bianca kissing back. Leo making an excited sound from the back of his mouth, Nico’s jaw hitting the floor and Hazel fanning her face but being as supportive as she possibly could. _

_ Gods almighty she loved Piper _ .)

“Well, war games can be a lot of things,” Jason got into explaining. “Such as siege, gladiator fighting and chariot racing,” Hazel perked up at chariot racing, but she kept quiet. “But tonight we’ll be playing deathball,”

“Ah,” Nico said as he took a drink out of his hot chocolate with marshmallows in it.

“We’re probably going to win,” Reyna said with a confidence built from experience. “Even if it’s two cohorts against three we’re still going to win,”

“And how can you know that for sure?” Bianca asked with a laugh at the smile on Reyna’s face.

“We have Cal,” Reyna smiled at said girl, who smiled back.

Bianca looked at the two, trying to decipher what had happened while she was away, but the only thing she could figure out was that the two were friends, and that the air had been cleared. Bianca shrugged, she didn’t really need to psychoanalysis every single one of her friends' relationships.

“Cal’s been able to hown her magical ability, and it’s  _ insane _ ,” Jason started singing praises, and that's when Bianca noticed the look in his eyes.

The crush was gone.

“Oh,” Bianca said. She didn’t know what had happened but  _ somehow  _ Jason wasn’t feeling any crushy feelings for Cal.

Good.

“Good for you! Can you levitate stuff now?” Bianca asked. Cal gave an excited nod. Before raising her hand and flicking it. Several plates lifted off of the ground and floated around a bit.

“I can also redirect anything shot at me,” Cal shrugged. “So I’m pretty set,”

“Wait, so what exactly is deathball?” Nico asked. His drink finished and he stared around the table for answers.

“Deathball is paintball but with more death, fireballs and acidic gunk thrown into your face,” Cal answered simply, which made the three children of the underworld stare in shock. “What, didn’t Lupa teach you this?”

“She taught us proper Roman techniques, not whatever the fuck  _ deathball  _ is,” Nico hissed out. Bianca sighed at his potty mouth (he was nearly 12 but still not at that age yet).

“Wait, so I’ve been here before, I  _ know  _ there are no guns, so how do they…?” Bianca asked.

“Not… exactly like paintball,” Jason amended. “People get three targets they can put anywhere  _ visible  _ on their person. People get a bag filled with a number of small little balls the size of a rubber ball. You can either throw them or run up to the person and hit the targets with them. All three targets out then you’re out. Team with the most players when Bethany blows the whistle wins,”

“Each colour of ball indicates a different type. The most common are fire and acid, but there are also poison and smoke screens, which are rarer in the pack,” Reyna added. “Just… let me show the lead, you’ll catch on soon you three,”

“You’re allowed to use powers, right?” Bianca asked.

“Of course,”

Bianca and Nico shared a sly eye. While Hazel, who had only just gotten the hang of using her’s, gulped.

“When do we start?” Hazel asked.

0-0-0

“Oh shit!”

“Language!”

“Oh Merda!”

“That was not what I meant, Nico!”

Hazel was having a day as she ran across the battlefield with her siblings.

Bianca was in full Roman armor, which somehow suit her, even if she’d had to wear the roman SPQR shirt underneath. Her hair was tied back in a messy braid, and with the familiar hairclip now out of her hair and in her hands.

The best part about Bianca was her smile though. It felt like her chest had been lifted, and some weight she’d been carrying had dissipated.

Maybe it was just because Bianca and Piper were finally together (The sexual tension between those two had been insane).

Nico, on the other hand, was practically glowing. Even if he didn’t look the best (the month he’d spent without a haircut had made his hair look shaggy) clothes wise, as his aviator jacket was still on him, his skin was clear and had the olive tone that Hazel could find in most Italians.

Nico was healing.

“Are we just doing our own thing or are we actually going to join in?” Nico asked.

“The Pluto kids are going to make a statement!” Bianca looked like she was ready to stab someone. “But first,” Bianca turned to Hazel. “Do you know how to shadow-travel yet?”

“I… to what?”

“To shadow travel,” Bianca said. “You know,” Bianca held out her hand and rolled it a bit, as if to try and manually remind her what it was.

“…Oh!” Hazel brightened. “You mean that! No, I can’t, but Nico can,”

Bianca mumbled something under her breath. “Change of plans then,”

“What plans, you haven’t even said what they were?”

“Shush Nico, big sorella is thinking,”

Hazel really,  _ really  _ needed to learn Italian sometime soon, because those two did not know how many times they just slipped into Italian with ease.

“How about we each go after a cohort?” Bianca suggested. “I go after second cohort-,”

“Why second? Why not first?”

“I have wanted to pummel Oliver in the face since he first gave me a death omen,” Bianca said seriously.

“I get third then,” Nico claimed. “Some Venus girls were talking shit earlier,”

“That… leaves me with first,” Hazel said unsteadily. “Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“It’ll maximise the amount of points we can get,” Bianca reasoned with a shrug. “I guess I'll see you later,” She kissed both of her little siblings' foreheads before disappearing into shadows.

Hazel nodded. Tightening the strap on her helmet before running off remembering the month training Lupa had given her and the determination to impress the people around her.

Hazel ran through the field. Dodging projectiles thrown at her, having to literally bend backwards for one of them. None of her targets were gone, which was a relief, but Hazel hadn’t found any good targets yet.

Turning the corner, Hazel met with one of the people in the first cohort.

Hazel turned back around the corner and peaked. The other person hadn’t seemed to notice her yet. Maybe from incompetence or just being plain distracted, either way, they didn’t notice Hazel around the corner.

Hazel reached into her sac, pulling out a red ball, the size of an average baseball. Peaking around the corner she aimed for one of the targets, a small one on the boy's arm, and threw. She didn’t have too accurate of a throw, but it seemed like she’d made her mark as she heard a startled yelp plus an undignified screech.

“WHO DID THIS?!” Hazel stifled a laugh when she realised she’d hit Octavian before running off.

(Octavian had been bitchy the moment he’d seen she liked Calypso)

Hazel took more turns, each one with a new opponent and a new target. The only major loss being one of her targets succumbing to acid.

Which in all fairness wasn’t too bad.

She didn’t know how much time was left on the clock. All she knew was that she had to keep on moving. She had to impress Bianca. She had to get it right.

“You know this is nothing personal, right?” A voice that certainly wasn’t from the 4th or 5th cohort spoke up, making Hazel take a left to go for that direction.

Hazel had been expecting a trapped person from her cohort, and she had been right. But not in the way she’d expected.

She saw Calypso on the floor lying down restrained with a knife to her neck. Her eyes were panicked and scared, as if she were an injured animal. Blood splattered around her chest, as if she’d already been stabbed and this was a finishing blow.

Then she looked at the person restraining the most powerful sorcerer Hazel knew. The man had a mop of brown hair over his cruel eyes, which were green like pond scum. His broken nose made his smug and twisted smile look even more sinister. His two front teeth were different shades of yellow.

Calypso connected eyes with Hazel. They only screamed run.

Hazel saw a trickle of blood flow from her neck.

She didn’t run away, she ran forward.

Lupa had made her trust her instincts, her instincts were telling her to ram her full body in this man's general direction.

Which she did.

Resulting in cuss words, swords, magic and a lot of near deaths.

Hazel didn’t even know Calypso could  _ speak  _ that many languages.

Calypso clutched her side as she stood, obviously stabbed in a game where they weren’t even using their weapons. Even worse, it was an imperial gold wound. Hazel had disarmed the man, who was now squirming on the ground as Hazel restrained him. 

“Thanks,” Calypso said in a small voice. Hazel nodded. Eyes undivided from the suspect who was trying to leave her grip with all his might.

Pathetic.

“Who’s he?”

“That’s Bryce Lawrence,” Calypso leaned down over to him. “A psychotic bitch that just tried to kill me,”

“Yeah, I already knew that,”

It took about two more minutes for the whistle to be blown. Everyone was being called to tally up the scores, but Bianca, ever impatient, shadow travelled to Hazel and Calypso.

“Hey, so I was thinking-Oh my gods! You’re bleeding! MEDIC!” Bianca yelled, fretting over the fact that a pool over blood was forming under Calypso.

Bianca turned to Bryce. “Was he the one who…?”

Hazel nodded.

Bianca’s face darkened. “Keep a tight hold on him, don’t let go, I’ll go tell the medics,”

“What's going to happen?”

“Probably a trial,” Bianca said with a shrug. “Before I go, though,” Bianca paused and kissed Hazels forehead. “Good job,”

Hazel’s heart burst with pride, before refocusing her grip on Lawrence to make absolute sure he didn’t get away.

Calypso just sighed. “It seems like the shit really does just follow you Pluto children wherever you go,”

“Hey-you lost talking privileges the moment you got stabbed,” Were Bianca’s final words as she disappeared into shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, school has been a mess and I'm drowning at the moment. Once the holidays happen though I'll probably be able to catch up.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING! All of you who comment really help me find the motivation to update! Even if I focused on updating my second book instead of my third!  
> ANYWAY, just general thanks for all the long time fans. It's always nice to see people who were here since the beginning.


	20. Octavian Is A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, you already knew he was a bitch but here's some reasons.

Calypso lay in her cot. Processing what had just happened to her in the past five minutes.

Honestly, before that match, she was still trying to process what had been happening to her that  _ week _ .

(Finding out Jason had a crush on her, politely turning him down. (She was older than some of the Gods, and Jason really didn’t know what he was getting himself into) Reyna finally opening up to her and actually considering her a friend)

Yeah. When did Calypso’s life become like this? The moment she met those darned di Angelos.

Now, you might be thinking ‘ _ Calypso! Why are you only including Nico and Bianca in your description _ ,’ but you don’t understand. When Calypso says di Angelo, she means the main people Bianca considered family.

Nico, Leo, Hazel, Percy, Lee and by the looks of it that list was going to keep on growing.

(Well, technically Piper too, but Calypso liked to think as family as in siblings, not romantic interests)

But back to the past five minutes. It was crazy to think that with all the magical training Calypso went through, she got tricked by a smoke ball and a simple stab.

Calypso groaned, sometimes she loved being inside the Roman empire. A fresh new start where she wasn’t criticised for her mention in the Odyssey, (Remember, it had been Odysseus to write it, and he didn’t want people to know that he’d actually  _ willingly  _ stayed with Calypso) and being asked whether she had kids (No, she didn’t have children, but she wasn’t a virgin Mary either).

Instead, she could just be a 15 year old girl, who went to high school and drank Starbucks (Someone a little younger than Zeus, going to  _high school_! The  _ blasphemy! _ Calypso swore she could hear the Gods laughing at her).

But to be so easily  _ stabbed _ . That was one thing she didn’t like about the Romans, they were more expendable with their soldiers in a sense.

If you died and complained then you were weak. Dying in battle was honourable blah blah.

Calypso had learned throughout her time in Ogygia. Some people live more in 10 years than others do in 100. She’d wasted her time, while not willingly, in Ogygia, and in the past perhaps month she’d met Nico her life had been flipped upside down.

Now, her life ambitions, instead of being about getting off of some stupid island, were now about speaking prophecies as an Augur while growing botany plants in her back garden.

Weird.

But then again, life as a demigod was always weird.

Calypso hadn’t expected visitors, maybe some annoying doctors, but not actually welcomed visitors. But the sight of Nico di Angelo was one that would never be too sore.

Calypso smiles at the sight of him, she couldn’t believe she’d had a crush on this scrawny, obviously gay, asshole.

“Hey,” Nico was smiling, but he looked a little shaken.

“Yo,” Calypso had a smile on her face. “You’re not allowed to be here, aren’t you?”

Nico’s smile turned sheepish. “Well… Bianca got worried that if Bryce tried to murder you in front of everyone, that someone else would try to murder you when there was no one around,”

“Okay, first off, don’t blame Bianca when it’s  _ obviously  _ you,” Calypso hit the mark. “And stop being so paranoid, Bryce is just a psychopath, and to my knowledge, no one else at Camp is,”

“I guess I also wanted to get away from all of the yelling,” Nico said. “Bianca’s practically screeching,”

“Very unprofessional,”

“Reyna’s having to hold her back,”

“Wow,” Calypso could already  _ tell  _ that those two were going to be friends.

“Hazels in court playing witness, and Jason’s having an aneurysm, so I just needed a break,”

“Ah,” Calypso nodded as Nico pulled up a chair and sat down. “So everything’s falling to shit?”

“Not… yet?” Nico had this uncertain look in his eye. “Maybe soon if Bryce gets out of attempted murder,”

Calypso nodded, accepting the answer with grace.

It was good she was alone with Nico though, as she had some unanswered questions she needed answered.

“So what were you and Bianca talking about back at the restaurant?” 

Nico froze. Looking at Calypso with a cautious eye. “How much… do you know?”

“That it was about your mother,” Calypso confessed. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I know your only outlet for your secrets is Bianca, which probably isn’t healthy. So, I’m always here to listen if you want me to,”

Nico stayed silent in his chair. Fiddling his thumbs and looking down. 

Calypso wasn’t usually patient. Even if she gave off the impression of being so, she really wasn’t. So it took so much effort in her to not ask Nico again but firmer. Instead she counted the tiles in the ceiling and pretended she had some form of caffeine in her body.

“We talked about my mother, you’re right about that,” Nico finally responded. “Bianca… she knows what our mother looks like, she has memories of our mother and… I just wish I did,”

“She got those memories by dying,”

“I know,” Nico hastily added. “It’s just…”

“I get it,” Calypso nodded. “You want to know who your mother was,”

“And why did she leave us?” Nico questioned angrily. “Bianca won’t tell me, and oh I get it’s bad but… I don’t need to be  _ protected _ ,”

Calypso mulled for a quick second. “You think she’s trying to protect you?”

“Obviously! She thinks I need to be cuddled and kept away from everything bad now that she’s back and I hate it! She lies to me in the case of ‘protecting me,’ yet  _ Percy  _ knows what's going on and-,”

“Have you considered that just this once, she’s trying to protect herself,” Calypso interjected.

Nico was frozen for a few seconds. Before he opened his mouth.

And the door slammed open.

0-0-0

Nico will admit, he panicked.

He wasn’t meant to be in the room, if any doctor saw him he wouldn’t be the only one in trouble. Bianca and Hazel would be too, the legion treated them as if they were a small cult (which by Bianca’s descriptions of what she said, he didn’t blame them) so anything Nico did his sisters were at fault by extension.

So Nico instantly melted into shadows and held. Ready to pop out once the nurse was gone.

(He was so happy he learned how to shadow travel).

Except it wasn’t a nurse. It was Octavian in all his cockroach glory.

Calypso scowled at the man. The two of them obviously had some differences and some rivalry, as both of them were glaring at each other with the force of practically suns.

(Some part of Nico wondered how Octavian would react if he knew that Calypso could actually throw him to Kansas if he wanted to)

“You’re not meant to be back here Octavian,” Calypso didn’t growl. She didn’t show any aggression. All she did was look him up and down. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you would be trying to kill me,”

“Hm,” Octavian examined his nails. “I guess you don’t know any better,”

Nico bristled and got ready to cut Octavian to pieces, but if sensing the mood Calypso glared at the shadows to stop him.

“Well then,” Calypso raised an eyebrow. “You know how suspicious that will be, right?”

“Oh yes, those wretched Pluto children will start accusations the moment you’re dead, I’ll snuff it out though, but it doesn’t have to be this way,” Octavian’s grin widened. “Give up on the election,”

“Excuse me?!”

“You can hear perfectly fine,” Octavian commented before sighing, as if Calypso was a small child that had to have everything explained to her. Which was frankly the most insulting thing to compare a Titan to. “Give up, step down, say that you can’t continue with the position of Augury,”

Calypso scoffed. “As if I would, you just confessed to trying to kill me, you probably sent Bryce after me, that's why he said it wasn’t personal,”

“Ah, he was easy to convince,”

“Than I can just tell the council what happened, you’ve already ruined yourself by just giving me this option,” Calypso smirked. “If I tell everyone that you tried to kill me then how would that look?”

“Oh, how would that look! I could’ve just been saying hello and condolences, you could’ve set up Bryce to kill you, there's no way with all of your ‘Superior magic,’ that you would have actually been stabbed, and now you’re using this situation you set up to frame me and win the augury position,” Octavian said in a more condescending tone as it went on. Calypso still met his eyes but her confidence was wavering. “Stand down, now, and we can forget about this setback or…” Octavian pulled out a knife. “I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you,”

Nico was in shock.

“If you think I’ll ever back down from what's right then you are sorely mistaken,”

“How is you winning an election what is right?”

Calypso had a look like she knew she was going to die. “For the good of my friends and peace,”

“But not for the Romans,” Octavian sighed. “See that's your issue, you act too  _ Greek  _ for my liking, for this legions liking,” Octavian shook his head in false sadness. “Almost as if soon you’re going to go off like the others, trying to strike your own way, like those olden days lovers,”

Calypso just stared. As if silently daring him.

Nico knew she was too weak for magic at the moment (hey she was recovering from a stab wound give her a break) so without any weapons she really had no way to defend herself that would be effective.

Nico crashed into the room out of the shadows, almost as if he was a projectile. Making Octavian shriek and try to hide his knife. 

“You absolute fucking asshole do you really think we’d leave one of our friends unattended after they’d just been stabbed?!” Nico screeched, pointing a finger in Octavian's trickster face that reminded him so much of Luke.

“How!-I didn't-,”

“No no no,” Nico stopped. “I’ll see you in court getting banished alongside Lawrence-,”

“You know,” Octavian, quickly gaining his baring's, looked down on Nico with a deceiving glint in his eye. “When I looked at all of you pathetic Pluto children I considered you the least active threat. I’m still right it seems,”

Nico bristled at the insult. “What the fuck is that-,”

“You know you’re a Pluto child right?” Octavian asked sarcastically. “You’re words mean nothing against my reputation, so even if you throw your words around the only thing it’ll do is put a target on your sisters back,”

Nico stopped. Fully stopped which he really shouldn’t have done because that’s how he figured it out.

“Oh I know you and your older sister, what was her name again… ah right. Bianca,” He didn’t turn his back but he did look at Calypso, who was currently staring at the two with a look of horror. “You two will be leaving, meaning your sister will be by herself without her family to protect her,”

Octavian leaned into Nico’s ear. “Do you really think she’ll be able to protect herself when I convince the entire Roman populace to kill her in cold blood,”

“You wouldn’t-” Calypso tried to interject.

“Oh but I would,” Octavian leaned away. “So just a recap. Don’t get in my way and I won’t hurt you or your family,”

Octavian left the room as swiftly as he entered.

Leaving a room of dead silence in his wake.

“Nico shadow-travel to Bianca and tell her what just happened,”

“ _ What?! _ ” Nico exclaimed. “ _ Are you insane _ ?!”

“Just…” Calypso held up her hand. “Just trust me, she knows more than she lets on and she  _ will  _ be able to help,”

Nico hesitated. He didn’t know how Bianca was going to be able to help, and letting her know Nico had screwed up was scary, but having Bianca not know would only lead to more consequences.

So Nico sighed and nodded. Melting into the shadows for the last time.

0-0-0

Reyna was so tired.

So, so very tired.

She had been keeping Bianca from punching Bryce for so long she’d forgotten about her own anger, the two of them were outside of the courtroom now, just because Bianca was not behaving in the slightest.

“I going to kick Octavian in the dick,”

“Don’t,” Reyna might consider Bianca a friend, but she was really testing her patience. “We already have to have Jason and Hazel represent in court because of your actions, don’t do any more stupid decisions,”

Bianca sighed. Mumbling curses in Italian. Reyna didn’t understand it and she didn’t think she’d want to.

“So what are you going to do?” Nico asked.

He’d arrived about ten minutes ago. Explaining about what had happened in the medbay and how Octavian was using threats to control Cal’s and Nico’s actions.

“We could ignore this,” Reyna suggested, she didn’t like it but it was an option. Keep an eye open, sure, but not expose Octavian.

“No, we can’t, if Cal won fair and square then Octavian would probably try to kill Cal in retaliation,” Bianca mumbled into a mulling position.

“Okay, he’s insane,” Nico commented.

“He’d do it for power,” Reyna shrugged.

“We’re going to make it so that the god of Prophecy himself recommends Cal, and then Octavian can’t protest. He won’t go against the will of the gods,especially one that's his ancestor,” Bianca finally concluded.

Reyna stared at Bianca as if she was crazy. Because she was. Romans prayed to the gods, sure, but they never asked them for favours. The most they did was advice. And by the way Bianca was wording it, she was suggesting that Apollo come down from Olympus just to, y’know, tell the legion that Cal would make a good Augur. “Okay, first off  _ how are you going to do such a thing _ ?!”

“I did a favour for the guy, some people were treating his sacred cattle like shit so I took care of it,”

“ _ And that makes you think he’ll just LISTEN to you _ ?!” Reyna hissed. Nico was nodding along as if the Idea wasn’t absolutely insane.

“The twins have had a good relationship with Bianca,” Nico assured. “Especially after Bianca served Diana for a brief period of time,”

“Oh,” Just then Reyna remembered that Nico and Bianca weren’t average Romans, they’d done so many things together that Reyna could only barely fathom.

“How are you going to contact him though?”

Bianca didn’t respond for a bit. “I’ll see you guys later, I need to make a call,”

0-0-0

Bianca would never admit it but she was scared.

The only gods that definitely knew about the Roman situation and how Bianca was dealing with it were her father and her step-mother. She didn’t know whether the gods were just willingly ignoring it or whether they liked the idea.

Bianca knew they liked Cal doing this but she didn’t know whether they liked her doing this.

Anyway, she entered the temple of Apollo, which wasn’t too surprising most of them were probably at the trial or in the city.

The place was beautiful and golden, which while a little gaudy wasn’t too bad at the late night atmosphere.

Bianca wondered how in the fuck she was going to get Apollo down there. The only stuff she had on her was a leftover cupcake that she was planning to eat after the war game. But that plan had gotten cancelled.

She threw it into the fire. ‘Hey look Apollo,’ Bianca started gently. “I know we haven’t really talked but I need some help. It’s about the next Augur,’

Silence.

Then a flash of golden light filled the room and after it died down Bianca was met with a sight she hadn’t seen in years. 

Apollo was an extremely handsome god, being as tall and muscular and bronzed as a Baywatch lifeguard, with long golden hair tied back in a man bun and eyes that shone like the sun, though less harsh. His radiance was enhanced by his wearing a Greek robe of gold, and a beautiful golden bow and a quiver of magical arrows over his shoulders.

If Bianca wasn’t a lesbian she’d probably be drooling.

“Lord Apollo,” Bianca bowed. “I believe this is our third time meeting each other,”

“Shh,” Apollo put a finger to his lips and winked “Zeus isn’t allowed to know about Fred,”

Bianca snorted. “Well, I guess second time then Lord Apollo, anyway let's get down to business,”

“Yes,” Apollo agreed with a nod. “First things first, congratulations on finally asking Piper out, it’s only been less than 24 hours but Aphrodite still won’t stop talking about it,”

Bianca spluttered and turned bright red, while it was nice to know that Aphrodite (probably) approved of Piper and Bianca this wasn't exactly the time. “That wasn’t what I was going to talk about!”

“Shame,” Apollo sighed. “You two are such cute lovers,”

Bianca blushed. “Back on track, this is about the fact that Cal needs to win the position of Augur,”

Apollo scowled at this. “Octavian is my legacy, and Calypso is someone who was an enemy to the gods, you’re really asking the wrong God,”

“Maybe,” Bianca concedes. And if it was Athena or something Bianca would bring up the fact that it was for the greater good or something, but Apollo isn’t like that. So she’d have to resort to extreme methods. “But you sort of owe me,”

“...Excuse me?”

“You owe me, and I’d rather have our tab clean,”

“Gods can’t  _ owe  _ mortals things-,”

Bianca coughed. “Saved your sons life,”

“Well-,”

“Saved your cattle from being sold and eaten as produce,” Bianca coughed again.

“I-,”

“Was once a former hunter, did favours for your sister too, literally my cause is to end a feud that has been around for generations,”

“Alright!” Apollo's voice brought Bianca to silence. “Fates, if you weren’t protected by them you’d probably be dead,”

Bianca shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know why I’m still alive either,”

“You’re Hubris will be the death of you,” Apollo didn’t say it like a prediction, more like a guess.

“Probably not, my fatal flaw isn’t even hubris,”

“Ah, right, it's the strong bonds with those you love,”

“...What?”

“So similar to Percy’s loyalty,” Apollo mused as if it were poetic. “You would do anything for your family. And even if you might give them up for the greater good, though to be fair it’s a very small might, you love them all too much to let them go,”

“Excuse me, how do you know this,”

“I have a sister myself, Bianca,” Apollo smiled. “I just know,”

And Apollo disappeared into a cloud of sparkle and shine.

Bianca left the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so Bianca's fatal flaw is here. Hehehe  
> Please comment, they really keep me going and help me to write!  
> (Also I finally completed the second book, which shows some details that's going going to help the fourth book)


	21. Cal Gets Given A Recommendation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up some ends.

Hazel hated how smug Octavian had looked.

He wasn’t even here, he’d said he’d had other duties and he had still made Hazel feel like punching him.

She knew why, of course, Bianca had told her and warned her about the man's plans, but the legion only thought it had been because the time of the end of the elections had been extended, due to the trial taking all of their attention.

The trial wasn’t finishing though. It was early in the next morning. And Bianca had to leave (with Nico) at around one o’clock at the latest. So they were on a deadline to do everything.

“Ugh,” Cal groaned from her left. The two of them were waiting. It was the next day and the trail had to take Cal's perspective into account before giving Bryce's final sentence.

“Cal, please, I know this is tedious but it’s needed,” Jason tried. He really did. But it was seven and Cal hadn’t had her coffee yet. Hazel was around 87% sure she was going to either murder someone (*cough cough Octavian cough*) or pass out the moment she stood up.

“Ughhhhh,” Cal groaned.

Jason shook his head. “I can’t believe I had a crush on you,”

“Honestly, I couldn’t believe it either,” Cal commented. “You must have terrible taste in women,”

“Oh, so now you respond,” Jason threw his hands up in frustration.

Cal mocked Jason in another language. Neither of the Romans knew which one but by the way she was smirking it was something insulting.

Before Jason or Hazel could respond someone Hazel didn’t know opened the door to the courtroom. Gesturing quietly for Cal and the others to come into the room.

Cal was wearing her most professional outfit. Which was literally a suit. While Jason was just wearing a t-shirt and Hazel some overalls, Calypso wasn’t going to look bad while she did her announcements.

Cal sighed. Everyone found their seat.

The judge was Oliver (for some reason, honestly Hazel had never read Roman judicial system so she wouldn’t know if this was procedure). Cal was sitting up front, making her promises to speak the truth and only the truth.

“How do you think it’s going to go?” Hazel asked.

Jason glanced in front of him, Oliver was literally restraining himself from glowering at Bryce (he had a favouritism towards Cal), before turning to her. “I think we’re going to win,”

Cal began to answer questions. Like how had she been caught off guard? What exactly had happened? How had Hazel saved her? That sort of thing. Cal gave details that were important and some that Hazel herself had forgotten due to the rush of the situation.

It had been running so smoothly.

Then Cal stood up at the end of her questioning.

“While I’m here and still have the centre stage I would like to make an announcement,” Cal said. Oliver, like the sucker he was, let it happen. “I will no longer be continuing my campaign to be augur,”

A roar of protests and questions came from the audience, including from Hazel herself. This wasn’t part of the plan. What was she doing?!

“I’m afraid that due to the added stress of this attack, and the fact that I foresee it continuing to worsen if I continue to strive for my position, with a heavy heart I have decided to step down,” Cal said in a saddened tone, and Hazel had to say she was impressed, she showed that she had the ability and the nobility to be the augur but due to those attributes she’s unavailable to go to the position.

Some people were glowering at Bryce.

Cal had been practically a godsend, with her powers backing the Roman empire they’d be so much more powerful, so Hazel could understand why they wanted her to be in a position of power.

“Is there any way for you to still be augur?” Someone in the back asked. People made distraught outcries.

Cal stayed silent. Mulling over whether she should mention. Finally she relented and told the crowd.

“Only if a god intervenes, proving that the means outweigh the risks” Cal said simply. “But the chances of that happening are practically none given my position and that  _ Octavian is more than an acceptable augur _ ,”

Cal grit the last part out through her teeth, looking more frustrated as the seconds went by. She felt more and more useless, as if Cal was being held at knifepoint again, but instead of Byrce it was Octavian.

“Cal, please rethink-,”

“Oliver,” Cal raised a hand. “I will do what is best for the Roman empire, and if that means stepping down than I will be willing to do so,”

More cries of protests. Until it just suddenly

Stopped.

“Well then,” A voice cut through the cries. “It seems you’ve finally made a prediction that's wrong,”

“Ah, Apollo,” Cal said unsurprised, unlike the rest of the audience. “It’s a pleasure to see you again,”

“She’s met Apollo?!”

“Shut up Brad! You know she’s with the Pluto kids, and they’ve met every god,”

Apollo pretended to ignore that comment as he sauntered forward to the centre stage. “And Cal was it? That's what you’re going with now? Interesting choice of name,”

Cal rolled her eyes. Huffing a bit. She obviously disliked Apollo somewhat but seemed to be trying not to show it. “And why are you here?”

“To give my thoughts on the matter of course!”

Cal began to speak in a language that was probably dead for years, and Apollo responded in said language, Hazel, and the rest of the Romans, having no idea what they were saying stayed silent.

Slowly as the private conversation met its end, Cal’s face began to light up in understanding. Turning her frown into a hidden smile.

Apollo faced the crowd again, coughed, and spoke in his most dramatic tone. “Hello Romans! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? When was the last time I visited camp Jupiter in public? I think it might’ve been 1976? Of course that doesn’t mean I haven’t been listening,”

He winked at the audience. And for some reason Hazel had the immediate urge to facepalm.

“I’ve heard of the situation,” Apollo spoke in a loud and flamboyant voice. “Of how there is a decision between Octavian and Cal, and I’m here to bring a message, even if that is Mercury's job,”

Apollo cleared his throat for dramatic effect.

“I believe that Cal should be augur for the Romans,” A few shocked gasps made their way around the audience. “And since you said only if a god intervenes that that means I believe you are now augur,”

Hazel is so, so abundantly happy Octavian skipped coming.

“But Lord Apollo,” One of the people bowing brought up. “What about Octavian, he is your legacy?”

“Are you questioning my judgement?”

“N-no Lord Apollo,”

“The point of the augur is to connect to us and interpret our messages, and if we don’t like the messenger we can say the wrong things just to ruin their reputation,” Apollo supplemented. “It’s honestly more of a popularity contest than a skill contest, and yet Cal won both,”

“So, may I present to you, your new augur!” Apollo did jazz hands before disappearing into a cloud of golden shower.

The courtroom was left in silence.

“So…” Jason piped up. “Who’s going to tell Octavian?”

0-0-0

Bianca cracked her knuckles.

“No, Bianca,” Reyna sighed.

Bianca cracked her neck.

“Bianca, I said  _ no _ ,” Reyna was probably part of the family already just because she was Bianca’s impulse control, and one of the only people who really challenged her judgement.

“I mean, he does deserve it,” Nico piped up.

“Not. Helping,” Reyna snapped at Nico, and even he knew when to back off.

It was around ten o’clock and Bianca was readying herself to kick Octavian in the dick.

“But someone needs to give him a warning, he probably doesn’t want to disobey the will of the gods but… I’d rather he get the memo,” Hazel's voice was quiet but steady and firm. She might not like confrontations but she didn’t like Octavian any more than the others did.

“That doesn’t mean we have to blatantly take revenge on him,” Reyna pointed out in frustration. “And before you ask, yes I hate him just as much as you do, but do you really think now is the time to take revenge?”

“I don’t know what these cartoons have been telling you all, but revenge is  _ sweet  _ as cherry pie,” Bianca remarked.

“ _ Bianca _ ,”

Bianca sighed. “Look okay, all I need to do is get him from behind and shadow travel away, that’s it. I won’t even be seen,”

Reyna paused. Everyone waited for her judgement.

“...Fine,”

0-0-0

Octavian's screams had filled the hallways before Bianca was satisfied.

0-0-0

Leo stood outside of camp Jupiter uncomfortable, sweating and feeling like he could burst into flames at any moment.

“This is stupid,” Leo muttered to himself. “It’s not like she’s going to say yes! She could get any guy she wanted. It's not like she’s going to pick the weird mechanic kid. I should just cut my losses and leave-,”

“Okay,” Piper called from beside him. “First off, taking a big calming breath with me, okay?” Piper might have used some charmspeak, but with how much Leo was panicking he was thankful. “Good job, that’s good. Now, remember, you practiced, those gardenia flowers are her favourites and what was it you called her again?”

“Sunshine,”

Piper smiled at him sweetly. “You got this man, she’ll love it,”

Leo groaned. “When did  _ you  _ become the dating expert?”

Piper made heart eyes. “Ever since Bianca asked me out, I still cannot  _ believe  _ she did that to me!”

Leo let his mind wonder, seeing as what would happen if  _ Hazel  _ was the one with flowers and some stupid lines. He’d probably cry from happiness that someone loved him enough to give the effort.

Piper shook his shoulder. “Here they come!”

Leo looked over to the entrance to see three figures walking out. Two of them he glossed over quickly. Instead his eyes practically magnetized towards Hazel.

Her hair was messy, wild and untamed, the top of it was a chocolaty brown while the bottom had a more amber tinge to it. She was wearing a purple shirt with overalls (overall buddies!) muddied up from whatever had happened in camp.

Her eyes glittered like gold. As if she wasn’t already the most valuable person in the world to him.

Leo’s smile went into a huge dopey grin. “H-hi,”

Piper nudged him.

Hazels eyes grew curious,

“I-um… it’s just,” Leo took in a breath trying to calm her nerves, but he could tell his ears were smoking just the tiniest bit. “Um… sunshine?”

“Yes Leo?”

Leo thrusted out the flowers from behind his back. Practically slamming them into the poor girl in a panic. He wasn’t good at getting romantic things right. “Ah! I’m so sorry!”

Nico and Piper were quietly laughing at his misfortune, Bianca looked like she was desperately trying to hold hers in.

“It’s fine just… why?” Hazel was blushing too.

“I… I…” Leo gripped his fists, looked down at the ground and blurted out. “ _ Would you like to be my girlfriend _ ?”

Leo cracked an eye open. Hazel had a hand over his mouth, some part of him winced and squirmed under her gaze, expecting himself to be criticized for building up hope. Another part of him waited, giving sunshine all the time she needed. Because he knew he would wait.

He always did.

Three eyes looked on, expectant.

Hazel smiled her signature sweet smile. Looking at Leo with a fondness that was usually  _ never  _ directed at him.

“Of course I would,”

Leo practically crashed into her with excitement.

0-0-0

“You set this up didn’t you,” Bianca said as Piper put a hand around her waist. Nico looked on in envy, he really wasn’t as comfortable with his sexuality, but he was getting better, it was just a slow process. Like Leo’s fire.

Piper raised an eyebrow. “Whatever could you mean?”

“Leo never would’ve built up the confidence to do this on his own,” Bianca informed. “Especially if he was coming back to camp?”

Pipes didn’t wince but she did give a guilty look. “I know I should’ve talked to you-,”

Bianca shrugged. “While that would be ideal it’s not necessary, Leo’s his own person and can make his own decisions. If he wants to stay here with you and Hazel then that's his choice,”

Piper kissed her check, watching with delight as Bianca blushed bright red. “You are adorable, you know that?”

“Stoooop,”

“Someone has to shower you with compliments-,”

Nico's cough brought them both back to reality.

“Right! Yep! We need to go!” Bianca said hastily.

Piper cough sounded a lot like cockblocker if you asked the right person.

Bianca hugged Leo tightly, before moving on to Hazel and then finally Piper, who she kissed on the lips for the final time before the war could truly start.

Nico and Bianca talked before they could go into the shadows. 

“Do you think they’re going to be okay?”

Bianca thought. Because she didn’t  _ know _ . With the amount of changes she had done to the timeline there was no way she could possibly  _ know  _ what was going to happen.

She wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulder. “I think everything's going to sort itself out,”

The two disappeared to the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There's still an epilogue but other than that this story is finished. (Kind of came out on a left field)  
> Honestly this story is all over the place, if I had to describe it I would use chaotic mess. But it gets it's job done and that's all it needs to do.  
> Anyway thank you for reading!


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca has one final mission

Bianca was interrupted from Maths class when Percy Jackson got into his usual shit.

Let's give a little more context, shall we?

Now, Bianca hadn’t really done anything. All she’d done had been quietly working on the worksheet Mrs. O'Connell had given her. There wasn’t anybody in her class that she knew so Bianca was sitting as far away as possible.

Then the door burst open, the hinges only barely still attached, with Mrs O’Leary (The friendly hellhound) wagging her tail aggressively and then sprinting away. Bianca stared for a few seconds longer before the shape of Percy rushed past the door.

Bianca sighed. “Mrs O’Connell,”

“Yes, Ms. di Angelo?”

“My dog is loose and running throughout the school, can I please go get her before she gets hurt?”

Her teacher was one of the kinder ones so she gently nodded her head and Bianca took off. Leaving her stuff behind, she’d get it later.

0-0-0

“What the fuck did you do now?”

“It wasn’t me this time!” Percy protested. 

Mrs. O'Leary ran down East 81st Street toward the river.

“Slow down,” Percy yelled. “Where are you going?”

Mrs. O'Leary kept well ahead of them. She turned to bark every once in a while, as if to say, Move it, Slowpoke! She went three blocks north, straight into Carl Shirts Park. By the time Percy caught up with her (Bianca was a slower runner), she leaped an iron fence and disappeared into the huge topiary wall of snow-covered bushes. 

That's when Bianca startled, as a vague memory of when she was dead played back. Oh, this.

Should she play along? Yeah, sure. It wasn’t like she didn’t have a reason to.

“Di Immortals,” Bianca whispered to herself as Percy groaned in frustration. 

“Shouldn’t Nico be keeping an eye on her?”

“You know as well as I do that Nico has other things he needs to do,” Bianca said as she climbed the fence and plunged into the frozen shrubbery.

On the other side was a clearing, a half-acre of icy grass ringed with berry trees. Mrs. O'Leary was sniffing around, wagging her tail like crazy. The steel colored East River flowed sluggishly. White plumes billowed from the rooftops in Queens. Behind them, the Upper East Side loomed cold and silent.

All of a sudden, Percy took out his ballpoint pen, and uncapped it. Immediately it grew into the bronze sword, Riptide, its blade glowing faintly in the winter light. Bianca took that as her que to take out her sword.

The familiar hairclip changed to the dark Stygian Iron sword.

Mrs. O'Leary lifted her head, her nostrils quivered.

“What is it, girl?” Percy whispered. 

The bushes rustled and a golden deer burst through. Not yellow, no. That thing had metallic fur and horns that looked like genuine 14 karat. It shimmered with an aura of golden light, making it almost too bright to look at.

Then, the bushes rustled again and a figure in a hooded parka leaped into the clearing, an arrow notched in her bow. Percy raised his sword. Bianca didn’t even try to act on guard. The girl aimed at them, then froze. 

“Percy?” She pushed back the silvery hood of her parka. Her black hair was longer than, but Bianca knew those bright blue eyes, the same ones as Jason, except more electric, and the silver tiara that marked her as the first lieutenant of Artemis. “Bianca?”

“Thalia?” Percy said. “What are you doing here?” 

“Probably the deer _Percival_ ,”

“Ugh,” Percy looked at her with disgust. “Will you stop-,”

“Nope!”

“Why do I even bother,”

“It's the sacred animal of Artemis. I figured it was some sort of sign and um...” Thalia nodded nervously at Mrs. O'Leary. “You want to tell me what that's doing here?” 

“That's my pet. Mrs. O'Leary, no!” Bianca yelled. Mrs. O'Leary was sniffing the deer and basically, not respecting its personal space. The deer butted the hellhound on the nose. Pretty soon, the two of them were playing a strange game of keep away around the clearing. 

“Bianca, Percy,” Thalia frowned, “this can't be a coincidence. Us ending up in the same place, at the same time?” 

“Some god is messing with us,” Percy guessed, “probably. Good to see you though.”

She gave Percy a grudging smile while she looked at Bianca with a bit more respect. “Yeah. We get out of this in one piece, I'll buy you a cheeseburger. How's Annabeth?” 

Before Bianca could protest and say she would pay a cloud passed over the sun. The golden deer shimmered and disappeared, leaving Mrs. O'Leary barking at a pile of leaves. Percy readied his sword. Thalia drew her bow. Bianca was pretty nonchalant all things considered. A patch of darkness passed over the clearing, and a boy tumbled out of it like he'd been tossed, landing in the grass at their feet. 

“Ow,” he muttered. He brushed off his aviator's jacket. He was about twelve years old with dark hair, jeans, an aviator jacket, a camp half blood t-shirt, and a silver skull ring on his right hand. A sword hung at his side. 

“Hey, Neeks,” Bianca said casually.

“Nico?” Percy whispered.

“Your little brother?” Thalia asked.

“Well, I mean _legally yes_ but-,”

“I was talking about Bianca but now this is a story I have to hear,” Thalia had a smug smile on her face.

“Why did you bring me here?” Nico grumbled. “One minute I'm in Camp Half Blood, the next minute... is this New York? What in Hades' name am I doing in New York?”

Nico instinctively looked at Bianca. She made an offended huff before speaking in Italian. “ _You know that if I wanted to do a family reunion with shadows I would have invited Leo too_ ,”

“We didn't bring you here,” Percy promised. “We were...” A shiver went down his back. “We were brought together. All four of us.”

“What are you talking about?” Nico demanded. 

“The children of the Big Three,” Percy said. “Zeus, Poseidon, Hades.” 

Thalia took a sharp breath. “The prophecy. You don't think Kronos...” 

She didn't finish the thought. Bianca knew about the big prophecy. A war was coming between the Titans and gods. And the next child of the three major gods who turned sixteen would make a decision that saved or destroyed the world. 

That was Percy, but they didn’t know that yet.

Over the last few years, the Titan Lord Kronos had tried to manipulate each of them separately, well, except for Bianca. 

The ground rumbled. Nico drew his own sword, a black blade of Stygian iron. Mrs. O'Leary leaped backward and barked in alarm. Too late. Bianca realized she was trying to warn them. The ground opened underneath Thalia, Bianca, Nico, and Percy and they fell into darkness. 

0-0-0

Bianca was the only one who didn’t scream.

It was sort of hilarious, all of them were panicking and screaming but Bianca already knew what was happening and who was doing this. Even if she hadn’t had another chance she would have known, mostly because she’d experienced it before.

“What? Where are we?” Thalia asked.

The garden was dark. Rows of silver flowers glowed faintly, reflecting off huge gemstones that lined the planting beds: diamonds, sapphires, and rubies — the size of footballs. Trees arched over Bianca. Their branches covered with orange blooms and sweet smelling fruit. The air was cool and damp. But not like a New York winter. More like a cave.

“I've been here before,” Percy said.

Nico plucked the pomegranate off a tree. “My stepmother Persephone's garden.” He made a sour face and dropped the fruit. “Don't eat anything.” 

“Oh, don’t give it that look!” Bianca said. “She’s gotten kinder,”

Nico huffed.

“Heads up,” Thalia warned.

Bianca turned and found her aiming her bow at Persephone.

“I am Persephone,” she said, her voice thin and papery. “Welcome demigods.” 

Bianca waved a bit. Persephone smiled at Bianca, and then at Nico. Which while a little strained was still a smile. She was obviously trying and Bianca could appreciate the effort.

Nico crossed his arms but didn’t say anything.

Good. Persephone must have really been trying then.

Thalia lowered her bow. “You sent the golden deer?”

“And the hellhound,” the goddess admitted. “And the shadow that collected Nico. It was necessary to bring you together.” 

“Why?” Percy asked.

Persephone regarded him. “Lord Hades has a problem,” she said, “and if you know what's good for you, you will help him.”

“Mum, we’ve talked about this, please,” Bianca watched all heads except the goddesses snap towards Bianca. Which was sort of understandable. She’d called Persephone her mother, something she’d only ever said to Sally.

Persephone sighed. “ _Please_ ,” She gritted out. Bianca smiled proudly at her. 

They sat on the dark veranda overlooking the garden. Persephone's handmaidens brought food and drink which none of them touched. The handmaidens would have been pretty except for the fact that they were dead.

Persephone sat on a silver throne and studied Thalia and Percy. “If this was spring I would be able to greet you properly in the world above. Alas in winter, this is the best I can do.” She sounded bitter. 

She looked so bleached and out of place like an old photograph of springtime. “Hades is my husband and master, young one. I would do anything for him but in this case, I need your help. And quickly, it concerns Lord Hades' sword.”

Nico frowned. “My father doesn't have a sword. He uses his staff in battle and his helm of terror.”

“He didn't have a sword,” Persephone corrected. 

Thalia sat up. “He's forging a new symbol of power without Zeus' permission?” 

The goddess of springtime pointed. Above the table, an image flickered to life. Skeletal weapon smiths worked over a forge of black flames using hammers fashioned like metal skulls to beat a length of iron into a blade. “War with the Titans is almost upon us,” Persephone said. “My Lord Hades must be ready.”

“But Zeus and Poseidon would never allow Hades to forge a new weapon,” Thalia protested. “It would unbalance their power sharing agreement.” 

Persephone shook her head. “You mean it would make Hades their equal. Believe me daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Dead has no designs against his brothers. He knew they would never understand. Which is why he forged the blade in secret.” 

The image over the table shimmered. A zombie weapon smith raised the blade still glowing hot. Something strange was set on the base.

“Is that a key?” Percy asked.

Nico made a gagging sound. “The keys of Hades?”

“Wait!” Thalia said. “What are the keys of Hades?”

Nico looked even paler than his stepmother. “Hades has a set of golden keys that can lock or unlock death. At least... that's the legend.” 

“Nico, we live in a world where myths exist, of _course_ the legend is real,” Bianca brought up. Which y’know, is a valid point.

“It’s true,” Persephone said.

“How do you lock and unlock death?” Percy asked. 

“The keys have the power to imprison a soul in the Underworld,” Persephone said, “or to release it.”

Nico swallowed. “If one of those keys has been set in the sword...”

“The wielder can raise the dead,” Persephone said, “or slay any living thing and send its soul to the Underworld with a mere touch of the blade.” 

“Ah,” Bianca nodded. “So the fun stuff,”

The shadowy fountain gurgled in the corner. Handmaidens floated around us, offering trays of fruit and candy that would keep them in the Underworld forever. 

“That's a wicked sword,” Percy said at last. Bianca snorted.

“It would make Hades unstoppable,” Thalia agreed.

“So you see,” Persephone said, “why you must help get it back.”

“Did you say get it back?” Bianca asked. “You built a massive sword and you lost it already?!”

Persephone's eyes were beautiful and deadly serious like poisonous blooms. Bianca knew she was getting special treatment since she wasn’t being turned to a dandelion. “The blade was stolen when it was almost finished. I do not know how but I suspect a demigod, some servant of Kronos. If the blade falls into the Titan Lord's hands...”

Thalia shot to her feet. “You allowed the blade to be stolen! How stupid was that? Kronos probably has it by now!” 

Thalia’s arrows sprouted into long-stemmed roses. Her bow melted into a honeysuckle vine, dotted with white and gold flowers. 

“Take care, Huntress,” Persephone warned. “Your father may be Zeus and you may be the lieutenant of Artemis but you do not speak to me with disrespect in my own palace.” 

Thalia ground her teeth. “Give. Me. Back. My. Bow.”

“Please,” Bianca added on. Giving Persephone a meaningful glare.

Persephone waved her hand. The bow and arrows changed back to normal. “Now sit and listen. The sword could have not left the Underworld yet. Lord Hades used his remaining keys to shut down the realm. Nothing gets in or out until he finds the sword and he is using all his power to locate the thief.” 

Thalia sat down reluctantly. “Then what do you need us for?” 

“The search for the blade cannot be common knowledge,” said the goddess. “We have locked the realm but we have not announced why nor can Hades' servants be used for the search. They cannot know the blade exists until it is finished. Certainly, they can't know it is missing.” 

“If they thought Hades was in trouble, they might desert him,” Nico guessed. “And join the Titans.” 

Persephone didn't answer. But if a goddess could look nervous, she did. “The thief must be a demigod. No immortal can steal another immortal's weapon directly. Even Kronos must abide by that ancient law. He has a champion down here somewhere. And to catch a demigod, we shall use four.”

“Why us?” Percy said. 

“You are the children of the three major gods,” Persephone said. “Who could withstand your combined power? Besides when you restore the sword to Hades, you will send a message to Olympus. Zeus and Poseidon will not protest Hades' new weapon if it is given to him by their own children. It will show that you trust Hades.”

Bianca raised an eyebrow. Because really the only one of them who trusted their father was Nico. Not even Bianca trusted Hades.

“But I don't trust him,” Thalia said.

“Ditto,” Percy said. “Why should we do anything for Hades, much less give him a super weapon, right Bianca?” 

“Percy, while I’d love to agree with you, we have to acknowledge the fact that if Kronos gets that sword we are screwed,” Bianca said seriously. “It doesn’t matter whether we trust my father. What matters is whether Kronos suddenly gets the power to summon any of the dead,”

Percy bit his lip, before turning to the final half-blood. “Nico?”

Nico stared at the table. His fingers tapped on his black Stygian blade. “I have to do this, Percy. He's my father.” 

“Oh, no way,” Thalia protested. “You can't believe this is a good idea!” 

“Would you rather have the sword in Kronos's hands?”

“Time is wasting,” Persephone said. “The thief may have accomplices in the Underworld and he would be looking for a way out.”

Percy frowned. “I thought you said the realm was locked.”

“No prison is air tight, not even the Underworld. Souls are always finding new ways out faster than Hades can close them. You must retrieve the sword before it leaves our realm. Or all is lost.”

“Even if we wanted to,” Thalia said, “how would we find this thief?” 

A potted plant appeared on the table, a sickly yellow carnation with a few green leaves. The flower listed sideways as if it were trying to find the sun. “This would guide you,” the goddess said. 

“A magic carnation?” Percy asked. 

“The flower always faces the thief. As your prey gets closer to escaping, the petals will fall off.” Right on cue, a yellow petal turned gray and fluttered onto the dirt. “If all the petals fall off,” Persephone said, “the flower dies. This means the thief has reached an exit and you have failed.”

Bianca looked at Nico. Unfortunately, she recognized the expression on his face. He wanted to make dad proud, even if their dad was a bitch.

Bianca couldn’t let him do it alone.

“One condition,” Percy told Persephone. “Hades would have to swear on the River Styx that he will never use this sword against the gods.” 

The goddess shrugged. “I am not Lord Hades. But I'm confident he would do this as payment for your help.” Another petal fell off the carnation. 

Percy turned to Thalia and Bianca. “I'll hold the flower while you beat up the thief?”

Thalia sighed. “Fine. Let's go catch this jerk.”

0-0-0

The Underworld didn't get into the Christmas spirit.

As the four of them made there way down the palace road into the Fields of Asphodel, it looked pretty much like it had on Bianca’s previous visits. Seriously depressing.

Yellow grass and stunted black poplar trees rolled on forever. Shades drifted aimlessly across the hills, coming from nowhere and going nowhere, chattering to each other and trying to remember who they were in life. High above them, the cavern ceiling glistened darkly.

Percy carried the carnation which made Bianca laugh the first time. Nico led the way, since his blade could clear a path through any crowd of undead. Bianca was with Percy, mostly because the underworld was not a nice place for her. Thalia mostly grumbled that she should've known better than to go on a quest with a couple of boys, but she seemed happy to be with Bianca. 

Nico talked more.

He still kept a distance from Percy but he talked more than last time.

It made Bianca smile.

0-0-0

“Did Persephone seem kind of uptight?” Percy asked. 

Nico waded through a mob of ghosts, driving them back with Stygian iron. “She always acts that way when I'm around. She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you,” Bianca reasoned. “She’s honestly trying to be a better parent,”

“Seriously, you believe that?”

“Of course she does! If she didn’t she wouldn’t have had to summon you,”

Nico huffed, but some part of his eyes held hope that Persephone actually did care about him (Which she did).

Both underworld siblings had reason to believe Persephone would hate them. Bianca could tell she looked like her mother, almost a clear cut match. From her hair being a silky brown to her freckles and Italian glow. The only thing she had that wasn't her mothers was her eyes. Almost pure black, filled with the proposition of death, whether it be peaceful or bloodshed she would decide on the way. 

Nico looked almost exactly like there father, except for the Italian glow he had that shone through his skin. But it was the fact he was the second sire with Maria that made him hateable by Persephone.

And yet she still was trying to acknowledge them as her own.

The spirits parted for both Bianca and Nico. No matter how crowded they moved to the side for them.

“You’re handy with zombie crowds,” Thalia admitted. She gripped her bow tight like she was afraid it would turn into honeysuckle vine again. “Think I'll take you along next time I go to the mall.”

“We should hang out like this more,” Bianca admitted. “The four of us. Not with any quests or life threatening emergencies,”

“I’m gonna get burgers after this with Percy. You and Nico can come along,”

“Oh gods, if it’s McDonalds you don’t even need to ask Nico,” Bianca chuckled. They didn’t know how practically addicted Nico was to that fast food joint.

“So,” Percy said, changing the subject. “How's immortality training you?”

She rolled her eyes. “It's not total immortality, Percy. You know that. We can still die in combat. It's just... we don't ever age or get sick. So we live forever assuming that we don't get sliced into pieces by monsters. Always a danger. Always.”

“Another reason why I left,” Bianca said. Another petal fell off the carnation as they marched on. 

Bianca wouldn’t admit it. But she was happy that the flower wasn’t pointing to Elysium. She still wasn’t over the fact she had died. And looking into Elysium reminded her of that, the fields of Asphodel weren’t as panicking but they did leave a sickening reminder that Hazel had been stuck their for _years_.

The fields of punishment though? It was just filled with tortured screams. Nothing that made Bianca herself panic.

They jumped over a lava stream and picked there way past scenes of horrible torture. Bianca wished she had cotton balls in her ears to shut out the screaming and the 1980’s music. The carnation tilted its face toward the hill on her left.

“Up there,” Percy said. Bianca looked up.

Thalia and Nico stopped. They were covered with soot from trudging through Punishment. Bianca probably didn't look much better. A loud grinding noise came from the other side of the hill like somebody was dragging a washing machine. Then the hill shook with a BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! And a man yelled curses. Thalia looked at Nico. 

“Is that who I think it is?”

“Afraid so,” Nico said. “The number one expert on cheating death.”

Bianca could tell Percy had questions (He wasn’t too mythologically adapt) so while they walked Bianca explained. “Sisyphus, the guy cheated death by chaining Thanatos. Then he tricked Persephone and escaped the underworld. He’s the best expert we have,”

Percy nodded in thanks before sending a small smile to Bianca, who gave one back.

The dude on the other side was not pretty and he was not happy. He looked like one of those troll dolls with orange skin, a pot-belly, scrawny legs and arms, and a big loin cloth diaper thing around his waist. His ruddy hair stuck up like a torch. He was hopping around, cursing and kicking a boulder that was twice as big as he was. 

Bianca gulped. Because technically she should be suffering the same punishment as him. She _cheated_ death. To the point the fates had to reset the timeline.

“I won’t,” he screamed, “No, no, no!” Then he launched into a string of cuss words in several different languages. 

He started to walk away from the boulder, but after ten feet he lurched backward like some invisible force had pulled him. He staggered back to the boulder and started banging his head against it. 

“All right,” he screamed, “all right, curse you.” He rubbed his head and muttered some more cuss words. “But this is the last time, do you hear me?” 

Nico looked at them. “Come on while he's between attempts.” 

Bianca scrambled down the hill. “Sisyphus,” Nico called. 

The troll guy looked up in surprise. Then he scrambled behind his rock. “Oh no. You're not fooling me with those disguises. I know you're the Furies.”

“There are four of us,” Bianca raised an eyebrow. “We can’t be furies, we just want to talk."

“Go away,” he shrieked. “Flowers won't make it better. It's too late to apologize.”

“Look,” Thalia said, “we just want...”

“Blah blah blah,” he yelled, “I'm not listening.” 

They all played tag with him around the boulder until finally Thalia, who was the quickest, caught the old man by his hair. 

“Stop it!” he wailed. “I have rocks to move. Rocks to move.”

“I'll move your rock,” Thalia offered. “Just shut up and talk to my friends.”

Sisyphus stopped fighting. “You? You move my rock?” 

“It's better than looking at you.” Thalia glanced at the three of them, “Be quick about it.”

Then she shrugged Sisyphus towards them. She put her shoulder against the rock and started pushing it very slowly uphill.

Sisyphus scowled at Percy distrustfully. He pinched Percy’s nose. Percy yelped.

“So you're really not a Fury,” he said in amazement. “What's the flower for?”

“We're looking for someone,” Percy said. “The flower is helping us find him.” 

“Persephone!” He spit in the dust. “That's one of her tracking devices, isn't it?” He leaned forward and Bianca caught an unpleasant whiff of old guy whose been rolling a rock for eternity. “I fooled her once, you know. I fooled them all.” 

Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Sisyphus cheated death,” Nico explained. Even if they didn’t really need it. “First, he chained up Thanatos, the Reaper of Souls, so no one could die. Then when Thanatos got free, he was about to kill him. Sisyphus told his wife to do incorrect funeral rites so he wouldn't rest in peace. Sisy here— May I call you Sisy?” 

Bianca laughed a bit. Thinking back to the triple G-ranch. While Percy snorted. Nico looked smug.

“No!” 

“Sisy tricked Persephone into letting him go back to the world to haunt his wife and he didn't come back.” 

The old man cackled. “I stayed alive another 30 years before they finally tracked me down.”

Thalia was half-way up the hill now. She gritted her teeth, pushing the boulder with her back. Her expression said, Hurry up! 

“So that was your punishment,” Percy said to Sisyphus, “rolling a boulder up a hill forever. Was it worth it?”

“A temporary setback,” Sisyphus cried. “I'll bust out of here soon and when I do, they'll all be sorry!”

“How would you get out of the Underworld?” Bianca asked. “It's lock down, you know.” 

Sisyphus grinned wickedly. “That's what the other one asked.”

“Someone else asked your advice?” Percy asked.

“An angry young man,” Sisyphus recalled. “Not very polite. He hold a sword to my throat, didn't offer to roll my boulder at all.”

“What did you tell him?” Nico said. “Who was he?” 

Sisyphus massaged his shoulders. He glanced up at Thalia, who was almost up to the top hill. Her face was bright red and drenched in sweat.

“Oh, it's hard to say,” Sisyphus said. “Never seen him before. He carried a long package all wrapped up in black cloth. Skis maybe, or shovel. Maybe if you wait here, I can go look for him.”

“What did you tell him?” Percy demanded. 

“Can't remember.”

Nico drew his sword. The Stygian iron was so cold; it steamed in the hot dry air of punishment. Bianca didn’t mind that Nico was doing the threatening way in the slightest. “Try harder.” 

The old man winced. “What kind of person carries a sword like that?” 

“The son of Hades,” Nico said. “Now, answer me!”

The colour drained from Sisyphus' face. “I told him to talk to Melinoe. She always has a way out.”

Nico lowered his sword. Bianca gulped nervously. Percy was looking between the two as if trying to figure out what the problem was. “Are you crazy?” he said. “That's suicide.”

The old man shrugged. “I've cheated death before. I could do it again. ”

“What does this demigod look like?”

“Um... He had a nose,” Sisyphus said, “a mouth and one eye and—”

“One eye?” Percy interrupted. Bianca’s hands were shaking from the mention of Melinoe. “Did he have an eye patch?” 

“Oh, maybe,” Sisyphus said. “He had hair on his head and…” He gasped and looked over Percy's shoulder. “There he is!” 

They fell for it. As soon as we turned, Sisyphus took off down the hill. “I'm free! I'm free! I'm... ow.” 

Ten feet from the hill, he hit the end of his invisible leash and fell on his back. Nico and Percy grabbed his arms and hauled him up the hill.

Bianca just watched with a disapproving gaze.

“Curse you!” He let loose with bad words in Ancient Greek, Latin, English, French and several other languages. “I'll never help you! Go to Hades!”

“Already done that, multiple times,” Bianca mumbled.

“Incoming!” Thalia shouted.

Bianca looked up and might have used a few cuss words herself. The boulder was bouncing straight towards Nico and Percy. Nico jumped one way, Percy jumped the other.

Sisyphus yelled, “Nooo!”, as the thing slammed into him. Somehow, he braced himself and stopped it before it could run him over. 

“Take it again!” He wailed. “Please, I can't hold it.”

“Not again,” Thalia gasped, “you are on your own.” 

He treated them to a lot more colorful language. It was clear he wasn’t going to help the group any further so they left him into his punishment.

“Melinoe's cave is this way.” Nico said. Bianca was still shaking. But she tried to hide it by stuffing her hands into her pocket.

“If this thief guy really has one eye,” Percy said, “that could be Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. He's the one who freed Kronos.” 

“I remember,” Nico said darkly, “but if we're dealing with Melinoe, we've got bigger problems. Come on!”

Thalia glanced back in Bianca’s direction. “Are you okay?”

Bianca tried to put on her best smile and lied straight through her teeth. “I’ll be fine,”

0-0-0

“Nice day for a stroll,” Thalia muttered. “The Hunters are probably feasting in some forest glade right about now.” 

Bianca wondered what her family was doing. Nico and Percy were here. But Leo was in California with Hazel, both doing cute couple stuff, while Piper was there suffering being the third wheel.

Bianca missed Piper, so much. But she knew she’d see her again.

“So who is this Melinoe?” Percy asked.

“Long story,” Nico said. “Long very scary story.” 

Thalia suddenly dropped to a crouch. “Weapons!” 

Percy drew Riptide, but not before putting down the carnation. Nico drew his sword. They stood back-to-back. Thalia notched an arrow. Bianca drew her sword.

“What is it?” Percy whispered.

Thalia seemed to be listening. Then her eyes widened. A ring of a dozen daimones materialized around them.

They were part humanoid female, part bat. Their faces were pug-nosed and furry, with fangs and bulging eyes. Matted gray fur and piecemeal armor covered their bodies. They had shriveled arms with claws for hands, leathery wings that sprouted from their backs, and stubby bowed legs. They would've looked funny except for the murderous glow in their eyes. 

“Keres,” Nico said. 

“What?” Percy asked.

“Battlefield spirits. They feed on violent death.” Bianca supplied.

“Oh, wonderful,” Thalia said. 

Basically their entire dynamic in those words. Nico gave, Percy asked. Bianca explained and Thalia gave a sarcastic comment.

“Get back!” Nico ordered the daimones. “The son of Hades commands you.”

The Keres hissed. Their mouths foamed. They glanced apprehensively at our weapons, but Bianca got the feeling the Keres weren't impressed by Nico's command. 

“Soon Hades will be defeated,” one of them snarled, “Our new master shall give us free reign.”

Nico blinked, “New master?”

The lead daimon lunged. Nico was so surprised it might have slashed him to bits, but Bianca slashed into his ugly bat face and the creature disintegrated. The rest of them charged. Thalia dropped her bow and drew her knives. 

Percy ducked as Nico's sword whistled over his head, cutting a daimon in half. Bianca sliced and jabbed and three or four Keres exploded around her but more just kept coming. 

“Iapetus shall crush you,” one shouted.

“Who?” Percy asked. Then he ran her through with his sword.

Nico was also cutting an arc through the Keres. His black sword absorbed their essence like a vacuum cleaner and the more he destroyed, the colder the air became around him. Thalia flipped a daimon on his back, stabbed it and impaled another one with her second knife without even turning around.

Bianca, on the other hand, was using both Roman and Greek techniques, meaning she was able to slash and stab. Some part of her would worry that Percy would notice (and she _still_ felt bad for not telling the guy about the Romans) but he seemed too preoccupied with not dying to really care what style Bianca used.

“Die in pain, mortal!”

Before Bianca could raise her sword for defence another daimon's claws ripped her shoulder. If Bianca had been wearing armor, no problem. But she was still in her school uniform.

The thing's talons sliced opened her shirt and tore into Bianca’s skin. Her whole left side seemed to explode in pain. Nico kicked the monster away and stabbed it. All she could seem to do was to collapse and curl into a ball, trying to endure the horrible burning. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bianca hissed. 

The sound of battle died. Thalia, Percy and Nico rushed to Bianca’s side.

“Hold still,” Thalia said. “You'll be fine.” But the quiver in her voice told Bianca the wound was bad. 

Percy touched it and Bianca yelled in pain. He instantly looked regretful of doing so.

“Nectar,” Nico said. “I'm pouring nectar on it.” 

He uncorked the bottle of the godly drink and tricked it across her shoulder. This was dangerous. Don’t do it at home kids. Just a sip of this stuff was the most demigods could stand but immediately the pain eased. Together, Nico, Percy and Thalia dressed the wound and Bianca passed out only a few times.

Bianca couldn't judge how much time went by, but the next thing she remembered she was propped up with my back against a rock. Her shoulder was bandaged. Thalia was feeding her tiny squares of chocolate-flavored ambrosia. 

“The Keres?” Bianca muttered. 

“Gone for now,” she said. “You have me worried for a second, Bianca. But I think you’ll make it.” 

“Good,” Bianca whispered. “I’m not dying to a bat thing,”

Percy had gone back to potted plant duty. Only five petals still clung to it.

Nico crouched next to her. “The Keres will be back,” he warned. He looked at Bianca’s shoulder with concern. “That wound. The Keres are spirits of disease and pestilence as well as violence. We could slow down the infection but eventually you’ll need serious healing. I mean, a god’s power, otherwise…” He didn’t finish the thought.

“I’ll be fine,” Bianca tried to sit up and immediately felt nauseous.

“Slow,” Thalia said. “You need rest before you could move.”

“There’s no time,” Percy looked at the carnation. “One of the daimones mentioned Iapetus. Am I remembering right? That’s a Titan.” 

Thalia nodded uneasily. “The brother of Kronos, father of Atlas. He was known as the Titan of the West. His name means The Piercer because that’s what he likes to do to his enemies. He was cast into Tartarus along with his brothers. He was supposed to be down there.” 

“But if the sword of Hades can unlock death?” Percy asked. 

“Then maybe,” Nico said, “it could also summon the damned out of Tartarus. We can’t let them try.” 

“We still do not know who them is,” Thalia said. 

“The half-blood working for Kronos,” Bianca said. “Probably Ethan Nakamura. And he’s starting to recruit some of Hades’ minions to his side like the Keres.”

“The daimones think that if Kronos wins the war, they’ll get more chaos and evil out of the deal.”

“They are probably right,” Nico said. “Our father tries to keep the balance. He reigns in the more violent spirits. If Kronos appoints one of his brothers to be the Lord of the Underworld—” 

“Like this Iapetus dude,” Percy said. 

“-then the Underworld will get a lot worse,” Nico said. “The Keres would like that, so would Melinoe.” 

“You still haven’t told us who Melinoe is.” 

Bianca shuddered, she might love her family, but she liked her found family, not most of her godly side.

Nico chewed his lip. “She’s the goddess of ghosts, one of my father’s servants. She oversees the restless dead that walk the earth. Every night, she rises from the Underworld to terrify mortals.” 

“She has her own path into the Upperworld?”

Nico nodded. “I doubt it would be blocked. Normally, no one would even think about trespassing in her cave. But if this demigod thief is brave enough to make a deal with her…” 

“He could get back to the world,” Thalia supplied, “and bring the sword to Kronos.” 

“Who would use it to raise his brothers from Tartarus,” Percy guessed, “and we be in big trouble.” 

Bianca struggled to her feet. A wave of nausea almost made her blacked out but Thalia grabbed her.

“Bianca,” she said, “you’re in no condition.”

“I have to be.” Bianca watched as another petal withered and fell off the carnation. Four left before doomsday. “We have to find the cave of Melinoe.” 

0-0-0

Bianca tried to think of anything. Literally anything but the pain. Still, it felt like a saber-toothed tiger was chewing on her shoulder. 

Bianca was so busy feeling sorry for herself; she didn’t notice the sound of roaring water until Nico said, “Uh-oh.” 

About fifty feet ahead of them, a dark river churned through a gorge of volcanic rock. It was narrow and fast. The water was black as ink. Even the foam churned black. The far bank was only thirty feet across but that was too far to jump and there was no bridge. 

Bianca knew this river and she instantly hated it.

It was the one she’d nearly dived into to go into rebirth.

Thalia knelt next to the bank.

“Careful,” Nico said, “This is the river of forgetfulness. If one drop of that water gets on you, you’ll start to forget who you are.” 

Thalia backed up. “I know this place. Luke told me about it once. Souls come here if they choose to be reborn, so they totally forget their former lives.” 

Nico nodded. “Swim in that water and your mind will be wiped clean. You’ll be like a newborn baby.”

Thalia studied the opposite bank. “I could shoot an arrow across. Maybe anchor a line to one of those rocks.” 

“You want to trust your weight to a line that isn’t tied off?” Nico asked. 

Thalia frowned. “Yeah right. Works on the movies, but no. Could you summon some dead people to help us?” 

“I could but they would only appear on my side of the river. Running water acts as a barrier against the dead. They can’t cross it.” 

Percy winced. “What kind of stupid rule was that?” 

“Hey, I didn’t make it up.”

Bianca sighed. “It’s okay, I can just shadow travel-,”

“You are in _no_ condition to do so!” Nico yelled back. Before stretching his fingers. “I’ll do it,”

“What’s shadow-travel?” Thalia asked. And Percy looked delighted to be one of the people in the know for once.

“It’s pretty self explanatory,” Nico said. “You travel through shadows, that’s it,”

“Nico, you only can do two other people, and that was with the help of Calypso's magic, it took me a year to be able to do three people, it’s not safe,” Bianca warned. Nico scowled.

“It’s water, isn’t it? I’ll have to control it.” Percy piped up. “Maybe I can redirect the flow long enough to get us across.”

He staggered to the edge of the river. “Stand back,” He said. Bianca saw the water churn and bubble more violently as if it could sense his presence. He couldn’t stop the river altogether. The current would back up and flood the whole valley, exploding all over them as soon as Percy let it go. But there was another solution. 

“Here goes nothing,” Percy muttered. 

He raised his arms like he was lifting something over his head. The river rose. It surged out of its banks, flowing up and then down again in a great arc — a raging black rainbow of water twenty feet high. The riverbed in front of Bianca turned into a drying mud — a tunnel under the river just wide enough for two people to walk side-by-side.

Bianca stared at Percy in amazement. “Go,” He said. “I can’t hold this for long.”

“You two first,” Bianca said, clutching her side. Before either of them could protest Bianca spoke up. “The more time you waste the more trouble, just go,”

Thalia gave Bianca a look and forged onwards, Nico stayed just a little longer before going forward. Thalia and Nico scrambled into the riverbed and made their way across the sticky mud. Bianca sighed in relief, glad he trusted her.

Thalia climbed the opposite bank and turned to help Nico. “Come on, you two,” she said. “Walk.”

Bianca's knees were shaking; her arms trembled. She took a step forward and almost fell Percy was keeping all his concentration on the arch, but it still quivered.

“I can’t make it,” Bianca called.

“Yes, you can,” Thalia said. “’We need you.” 

Somehow Bianca and Percy managed to climb down into the riverbed. One step, then another. Bianca’s boots squished in the mud. 

Half-way across, Bianca stumbled. 

She heard Thalia scream, “NO!” But not because Bianca tripped, but because Percy tried to catch her, making his concentration shatter.

The River Lethe crashed down at Bianca. She heard the roar and felt the crash of tons of water as the river fell back on its natural course.

0-0-0

Percy fucked up.

He had been able to get himself dry, which filled him with relief for a few seconds, then he realised that Bianca was also inside the river and panicked.

She’d been right in front of him, so he reached out, finding a very wet hoodie jacket and swam. He climbed out of the River Lethe, surprising Thalia and Nico who jumped back a good five feet. 

Dragging Bianca’s unconscious body with him.

Immediately at the sight of his sister Nico surged forward. Only for Thalia to hold him back. “What are you doing?! Let me go-,”

“She’s still wet!” Thalia shouted back angrily. “If you touch her you’ll forget everything too,”

Percy took that as his cue to dry Bianca off. Giving Thalia’s cue to let go and come forward to crowd Bianca. Nico sat down next to Bianca, as if to make sure she wasn’t dead.

“What’s going to happen to her?” Percy asked gently. Bianca wasn’t dead, but if she couldn’t remember Nico’s name then she might as well have been.

Thalia looked down at Nico, who looked like he was still processing everything. Nico took in a deep breath. “Supposing she doesn’t die of her injuries, we’ll have to go to the lake of Memories, the titaness Mnemosyne will fix her,”

Some part of Percy hoped, then he remembered that _if she survived her injuries_ and felt just as hopeless. “Fuck, I’m so sorry Nico,”

“ _It_ …” Nico looked more resigned than anything. “It’s not okay, but it’s not your fault either,”

Thalia nodded. “We’ll get them back, after we get the sword we’ll get back her memories,”

“Hello,” All three heads snapped towards Bianca’s wide and opened eyes. “Who are you?”

Percy gulped. Nico looked ready to cry. Thalia seemed to be the only one with the voice to speak. “My names Thalia, this is Percy and that’s Nico,”

Bianca sat up and waved. Percy waved back.

“Do you know who you are?” Thalia asked gently, taking Bianca’s hand.

Bianca’s face scrunched up in concentration, she shook her other fist up and down like she was trying to remember. “I-I-I… I don’t know… is that okay?”

“It’s fine! It’s fine,” Percy hastily assured. “Your names Bianca,”

“Bianca,” Bianca rolled her tongue, as if testing whether she liked the name. Before she smiled serenely and nodded. 

“It’s pretty, right?” Thalia said. Bianca looked at her.

“You’re pretty,”

“What,”

She smiled at Thalia. Thalia couldn’t find it in herself to smile back.

Nico let out a shaky breath. “Fuck,”

“Fuck,” Bianca repeated.

“Wait, no, you’re not meant to say that,”

Bianca pouted. Nico began to talk again. “We need to keep on moving,”

“Are you sure that’s okay while she’s in… that condition?”

Everyone turned to Bianca, who tilted her head to the side. Nico nodded. “We need to take her along,”

Percy and Thalia didn’t even try to protest. Just nodded and helped Bianca to her feet, having her be sandwiched in the middle to make sure she didn’t get hurt.

Bianca didn’t seem to mind too much, she lay clueless to everything.

“I don’t like this,” Thalia murmured. She cradled the carnation which was pointing toward the cave. The flower now had two petals left like very sad bunny ears. 

“A creepy cave,” Percy said. “The goddess of ghosts. What’s not to like?” 

As if in response, a hissing sound echoed down the mountain. White mist billowed from the cave like someone had turned on a dry ice machine. In the fog, an image appeared — a tall woman with dishevelled blonde hair. She wore a pink bathrobe and had a wine glass in her hand. Her face was stern and disapproving. Percy could see right through her so he knew she was a spirit of some kind but her voice sounded real enough. 

“Now you come back,” she growled. “Well, it’s too late.” 

Percy looked at Nico and whispered, “Melinoe?” 

Nico didn’t answer. He stood frozen, staring at the spirit. 

“Who’s Melinoe?” Bianca asked. Percy couldn’t find it inside himself to answer.

Thalia lowered her bow, “Mother?” Her eyes teared up. Suddenly she looked about seven year old. 

The spirit threw down her wine glass. It shattered and dissolved into the fog. “That’s right, girl. Doomed to walk the earth, and it’s your fault! Where were you when I died? Why did you run away when I needed you?” 

“I— I—” 

“Thalia,” Percy said. “It’s just a shade, it can’t hurt you.” 

“I’m more than that,” the spirit growled, “and Thalia knows it.” 

“But you abandoned me.” Thalia said.

“You wretched girl! Ungrateful runaway!” 

“Stop,” Nico stepped forward with the sword drawn but the spirit changed form and faced him. 

This ghost was harder to see. She was a woman in an old fashioned black velvet dress with a matching hat. She wore a string of pearls and white gloves and her dark hair was tied back. Nico stopped in his tracks. 

For a very quick second Percy’s eyes flickered over to Bianca. The girl's eyes looked misty but almost as if she was confused why they were.

“No.” 

“My son,” the ghost said, “you were taken from me so young. I died of grief, wondering what had happened to you and your sister. ” 

“Mama?” 

“No, it’s my mother,” Thalia murmured as if she still saw the first image. 

“Stop,” Bianca came forward, ignoring Percy trying to hold her back. “You’re hurting my friends-,”

“Bianca,” The form shifted and changed to one Percy was very familiar with. It was Zoe.

She was tall, graceful, and gorgeously beautiful: she had dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long, dark hair gave her the impression of a Persian princess. 

“Thou had a second chance to save me,” Zoe twisted her head. “And thou wasted it with the boy and the one of _love_ ,” She spat love as if it were a deadly sin.

“I… I don’t know who you are,” Bianca whispered uncertainly. But she looked as though she was going to cry.

“We were sisters,” Zoe’s form said.

Percy came forward. His friends were helpless. The fog began thickening around their feet, twining around their legs like vines. The color seemed to fade from their clothes and faces as if they too are becoming shades. 

“Enough,” Percy said, raising his sword.

The ghost turned toward me. The image flickered and I saw the goddess of ghosts in her true form. 

You think after a while Percy would stop getting freaked out by the appearance of Greek ghoulies but Melinoe caught him by surprise. Her right half was pale chalky white like she’d been drained of blood. Her left half was pitch black and hardened like mummy skin. She wore a golden dress and a golden shawl. Her eyes were empty black voids and when Percy looked into them, he felt as if he was seeing his own death. 

“Where are your ghosts?” she demanded in irritation.

“My— I don’t know. I don’t have any.”

She snarled. “Everyone has ghosts — deaths you regret. Guilt. Fear. Why can I not see yours?” 

Thalia and Nico were still entranced, staring at the goddess as if she were their long lost mother. Bianca still looked confused.

“I've made peace with them,” Percy said. “They’ve passed on. They’re not ghosts. Now, let my friends go!” Percy slashed at Melinoe with his sword. She backed up quickly, growling in frustration. The fog dissipated around my friends. They stood blinking at the goddess as if they were just seeing how hideous she was. 

“What is that?” Thalia said. “Where—” 

“It was a trick,” Nico said. “She fooled us.” 

“You are too late, demigods,” Melinoe said. Another petal fell off the carnation, leaving only one. “The deal has been struck.” 

“What deal?” Percy demanded. 

Melinoe made a hissing sound and he realized it was her way of laughing. “So many ghosts, my young demigod. They long to be unleashed. When Kronos rules the world, I shall be free to walk among mortals both night and day, sewing terror as they deserve.”

“Where’s the sword of Hades?” Percy demanded. “Where’s Ethan?” 

“Close,” Melinoe promised. “I will not stop you. I would not need to. Soon, Percy Jackson, you will have many ghosts and you will remember me.” 

Thalia notched an arrow and aimed it at the goddess. “If you open a path to the world, do you really think Kronos will reward you? He’ll cast you into Tartarus along with the rest of Hades’ servants.”

Melinoe bared her teeth. “Your mother was right, Thalia. You are an angry girl. Good at running away, not much else.” 

The arrow flew but as it touched Melinoe she dissolved into fog, leaving nothing but the hiss of her laughter. Thalia’s arrow hit the rocks and shattered harmlessly. 

“Stupid ghost,” she muttered. Her eyes were rimmed with red; her hands trembled. 

Nico looked just as stunned like someone had smacked him between the eyes. “The thief?” he managed. 

Bianca, she looked more confused by the second. But she didn’t voice anything, she only stayed silent and complacent.

“Probably in the cave. We have to stop him before—” Just then the last petal fell off the carnation. The flower turned black and wilted. “Too late,” Percy said. 

A man’s laughter echoed down the mountain. “You’re right about that,” a voice boomed. At the mouth of the cave stood two people — a boy with an eye patch and ten-foot-tall man in tattered prison jumpsuit. The boy Percy and Nico recognized, Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. In his hands was an unfinished sword — a double edged blade of black Stygian iron with skeletal designs etched in silver. It had no hilt but set in the base of the blade was a golden key, just like he’d seen in Persephone’s image. 

The giant man next to him had eyes of pure silver. His face was covered with a scraggly beard and his gray hair stuck out wildly. He looked thin and haggard in his ripped prison clothes as though he’d spent the last few thousand years at a bottom of a pit. But even in this weakened state he looked plenty scary.

He held out his hand and a giant spear appeared. Percy remembered what Thalia had said about Iapetus. His name means The Piercer because that’s what he likes to do to his enemies. The Titan smiled cruelly. “And now I will destroy you.”

“Master,” Ethan interrupted. He was dressed in combat fatigues with a backpack slung over his shoulder. His eye patch was crooked, his face smeared with soot and sweat. “We have the sword, we should—” 

“Yes, yes,” the Titan said impatiently. “You’ve done well, Noaka.” 

“It’s Nakamura, Master.” 

“Whatever. I’m sure my brother Kronos will reward you. But now, we have killing to attend to.”

“My lord,” Ethan persisted. “You’re not at full power. We should ascend and summon your brothers from the Upper World. Our orders were to flee.” 

The Titan growled on him. “Flee? Did you say flee?” 

The ground rumbled. Ethan fell on his butt and scrambled backward. The unfinished sword of Hades clattered to the rocks. “Ma-ma-master, please.” 

“Iapetus does not flee. I have waited three eons to be summoned from the pit. I want revenge! And I will start by killing these weaklings.”

He levelled his spear at Percy and charged. If he’d be at full strength Percy had no doubt he would have pierced him right to the middle. Even weakened and just out of pit, the guy was fast. He moved like a tornado, slashing so quickly Percy barely had time to dodge the strike before the spear impaled the rock where he’d been standing. 

Iapetus yanked the spear out of the ground but as he turned to face Percy, Thalia shot his flank full of arrows from his shoulder to his knee. He roared and turned on her, looking more angry than wounded.

Ethan Nakamura tried to draw his own sword but Nico yelled, “I don’t think so!” The ground erupted in front of Ethan. Three armoured skeletons climbed out and engaged him, pushing him back.

The sword of Hades still lay on the rocks. If Percy could only get to it.

Bianca, in a way that really showed she’d lost her memories, curled up into a ball and cupped her hands over her ears.

Iapetus slashed with his spear and Thalia leaped out of the way. She dropped her bow so she could draw her knives but she wouldn't last long in close combat. Nico left Ethan to the skeletons and charged Iapetus. Percy was already ahead of him. Percy lunged himself at the Titan and stabbed downward with Riptide, impaling the blade in the Titan's calf.

“Uhh-ah...” Golden ichor gushed from the wound. Iapetus whirled and the shaft of his spear slammed into Percy, sending him flying. He crashed into the rocks, right next to the River Lethe. 

“You die first!” Iapetus roared as he hobbled toward Percy. Thalia tries to get his attention by zapping with an arc of electricity from her knives but she might as well have been a mosquito. Nico stabbed through his sword but Iapetus knocked him aside without even looking. “I will kill you all! Then I will cast your souls into the eternal darkness of Tartarus.” 

Another inch and Percy would fall into the river head first.

The river. 

He swallowed, hoping his voice still worked. “You're— you're even uglier than your son,” Percy taunted the Titan. “I can see where Atlas gets his stupidity from.”

Iapetus snarled. He limped forward, raising his spear. Iapetus brought down the spear and Percy lurched sideways. The shaft impaled the ground right next to him. 

Percy reached up and grabbed the titans shirt collar, counting on the fact that he was off balance as well as hurt. He tried to regain his footing but Percy pulled him forward with all his body weight. 

Iapetus stumbled and fell, grabbing Percy’s arms in a panic and together pitched into the Lethe.

FROOM!

Percy was immersed in black water. He prayed to Poseidon that his protection would hold. And as he sank to the bottom, Percy realized that he was still dry. 

Percy knew his own name and still had the Titan by the shirt collar. 

The current should have ripped him out of Percy’s hands but somehow the river was channelling itself around him, leaving the two of them alone.

With his last bit of strength Percy climbed out of the river, dragging Iapetus with his good arm. They both collapsed at the river bank — Percy perfectly dry; the Titan dripping wet. His pure silver eyes were as big as moons.

Thalia and Nico stood over Percy in amazement. Up by the cave, Ethan Nakamura was just cutting down the last skeleton. He turned and froze when he saw his Titan ally spread eagle on the ground.

“My-my lord,” he called. Iapetus sat up and stared at him. Then he looked at Percy and smiled.

“Hello,” he said. “Who am I?” 

“You're my friend,” Pecy blurted out. “You're... Bob.” 

That seemed to please him greatly. “I am your friend Bob!”

Clearly, Ethan could tell things were not going his way. He glanced at the sword of Hades lying in the dirt but before he could lunge for it, a silver arrow sprouted on the ground at his feet. 

“Not today, kid,” Thalia warned. “One more step and I'll pin your feet to the rocks.” 

Ethan ran straight into the cave of Melinoe. Thalia took aim at his back but Percy said, “No, let him go.”

She frowned but lowered her bow. He wasn't sure why he wanted to spare Ethan. Percy guessed they'd have enough fighting for one day and in truth, he felt sorry for the kid. He would be in enough trouble when he reported back to Kronos.

Nico picked up the sword of Hades reverently. “We did it. We actually did it.” 

“We did?” Iapetus asked. “Did I help?”

Percy managed a weak smile. “Yeah, Bob. You did great.”

“Is it over?” Bianca whispered from the back, everyone turned to her.

“Hello!” Iapetus smiled. “I’m Bob,”

Bianca, seemingly figuring out Iapetus wasn’t a threat anymore, smiled and shook Bob’s hand. “Hi Bob, I’m Bianca,”

0-0-0

They got an express ride back to the palace of Hades. Nico sent word ahead, thanks to some ghost he’d summoned out of the ground. And within a few minutes, the three Furies themselves arrived to ferry them back. They weren’t thrilled about logging Bob the Titan too, but Percy didn’t have the heart to leave him behind especially after he noticed Bianca’s shoulder wound and said “Owie” and healed it with a touch. 

Anyway by the time Bianca arrived in the throne room of Hades, she wasn’t in risk of dying by the wound. The Lord of Dead sat on his throne of bones, glowering at them and stroking his black beard like he was contemplating the best way to torture them. Persephone sat next to him, not saying a word as Nico explained about our adventure.

Bianca stood off to the side. And Persephone and Hades seemed to have noticed what had happened. As Persephone looked stricken and Hades had a momentary lapse of torture plans in favour of looking over in pity at his daughter.

Before Percy gave back the sword, he insisted that Hades take an oath not to use it against the gods. His eyes flared like he wanted to incinerate Percy but finally he made a promise through clenched teeth. 

Nico laid the sword at his father’s feet and bowed, waiting for a reaction. Hades looked at his wife. “You defied my direct orders.” 

Percy wasn’t sure what he was talking about but Persephone didn’t react even under his withering gaze. Hades turned back to Nico, his gaze softened just a little. Like rock soft rather than steel. “You will speak of this to no one.” 

“Yes, lord,” Nico agreed. The god glared at Percy. “And if your friends do not hold their tongues, I will cut them out.” 

“You’re welcome,” Percy said. 

Hades stared at the sword. His eyes were full of anger and something else — something like hunger. He snapped his fingers. The Furies fluttered down from the top of his throne. “Return the blade to the forges,” he told them. “Stay with the smiths until it is finished and then return it to me.” 

The Furies swirled into the air with the weapon and Percy wondered how soon he would be regretting this day. There are ways around oaths and Percy imagined Hades would be looking for one. 

“You are wise, my lord,” Persephone said. 

“If I were wise,” he growled. “I would lock you in your chambers, if you ever disobey me again.” 

Hades’s eyes drifted over to his daughter, who was hanging her head sheepishly. “Before you leave, fix her memory, I can’t have her fight when she doesn’t even know how to strike,”

Then he snapped his fingers and vanished into darkness. Persephone looked paler than usual. She took a moment to smooth her dress and turned toward them. 

“You have done well, demigods.” She waved her hand and four red roses appeared at our feet. “Crush these and they will return you to the world of the living. You have my lord’s thanks.”

“I could tell,” Thalia muttered. 

“Making the sword was your idea,” Percy realized. “That’s why Hades wasn’t there when you gave us the mission. Hades didn’t know the sword was missing; he didn’t even know it existed.”

“Nonsense,” the goddess said. 

Nico clenched his fists. “Percy’s right. You wanted Hades to make a sword. He told you no, he knew it was too dangerous. The other gods would never trust him. It would undue the balance of power.”

“Then it got stolen,” Thalia said. “You shut down the Underworld. Not Hades. You couldn't tell him what had happened and you need us to get the sword back before Hades found out. You used us.”

Persephone moistened her lips. “The important thing is that Hades has now accepted the sword. He will have it finished and my husband will become as powerful as Zeus or Poseidon. Our realm will be protected against Kronos or any others who try to threaten us.” 

“And we’re responsible,” Percy said miserably. 

“You’ve been very helpful,” Persephone agreed. “Perhaps some compensation for your losses.” 

Percy was about to tell her to get lost when he bit his lip. “Take us to the memory river,”

Persephone conceded.

0-0-0

Bianca blinked, and suddenly every single memory came rushing back to her like a freight train that she nearly fainted. Again.

The only thing that stopped her from doing so was the fact Nico was keeping such a tight hold on her, to the point it might’ve bruised. Bianca didn’t really care though all eyes were on her, to see if she’d get her memory back.

Bianca took in a breath. “ _Nico_ I’m so so sorry for forgetting-,”

Bianca got slam hugged by a teary-eyed Nico. To which she immediately hugged back. “Shuup,”

She looked up to see Percy and Thalia standing off to the side, Bianca opened up one of her arms and waved them over. Two more bodies slammed into her and she hugged even tighter.

“I’m sorry-,”

“Percy,” Bianca’s voice cut in like a knife. “It wasn’t your fault, and I’m okay now,”

“It’s not okay though,” Percy said. He knew that Bianca’s memories were forcefully erased by the Lethe. “It’s not-,”

“Can we talk about this when you two get home,” Nico interjected. “Bianca and I need to talk,”

Bianca really wanted some burgers, but the look in Nico’s eyes held no room for arguments or distractions. They were going to talk about this and they were going to talk about it _now_.

“I’ll see you two at McDonalds later?” Bianca asked. “We won’t take too long, I promise,”

“N-,”

“Sure,” Thalia said, elbowing Percy when he tried to protest. “See you later,”

Thalia squashed her flower while making sure Percy did the same.

Nico turned to Bianca. Looking her up and down, occasionally opening his mouth before quickly closing it again. He was mulling over his words, obviously trying to think of something to say. But nothing came to his mind.

Nico couldn’t think of an easy way to talk about it, so he just sucked in a breath and whispered. “What… what happened to mum?”

Bianca bristled. The Melinoe must have really pushed Nico to questioning. “Nico, I thought I told you-,”

“Bianca _please_ ,” Nico begged. “I know you don’t want to, I know it’s hard but Father won’t tell me and Persephone might tolerate me but she won’t go that far. You remember, why was it so bad? What happened? Bianca-,”

“Nico!” Bianca clutched onto his hand. “You’ll wish you didn’t once I tell you!”

“You told Hades that family doesn’t keep secrets from each other!” Nico yelled. “You told him and yet you’re being hypocritical,”

“That was a low blow!”

“And yet it’s true!” Nico said. “She was my mother too, and I only know what she looks like because of Melinoe!”

“Nico!”

“Bianca, stop trying to protect me, I can protect myself-,”

“Have you ever wondered why you’re afraid of lightning and thunder?” Bianca said in a tone dark and deathly. Serious and strict to the point Nico instantly straightened. He looked into Bianca’s eyes to see a look of horror.

Nico stayed silent. Knowing it was a rhetorical question.

“You remember when we first went to Westover Hall, di Immortals that takes me back, you came running into my room when the thunder storm happened for the first time,” Bianca gave a bitter laugh. “I was having a panic attack and you had to calm me down, actually thinking back to it if those thunderstorms hadn’t happened we probably would’ve had panic attacks when Thalia came,”

Nico realised Bianca was stalling. He didn’t speak up though. He let her take her time.

“Just…” Bianca sighed. “Back in the day, when mum was still alive, and dad had just made the pack of the big three. You and I were in risk of dying,”

“Thunderdick was paranoid. He wanted us to go to camp, which at the time we probably would’ve died if we did. Instead, dad tried to convince mum to take us to the underworld, to grow up there safe from dying until one of us were 16,”

“But that didn’t happen?” Nico asked hesitantly. Bianca had a faraway look in her eye.

“No, no it didn’t,” Bianca clutched Nico closer into a hug and rested her head above his. “Mum said the Underworld was no place to raise a child. Dad offered to take us to the Lotus hotel, as long as mum went with him to the underworld, he would build her a golden palace. Anything to keep her alive,”

Nico mumbled. “He loved her,”

“He loved her,” Bianca agreed. “But again mum refused. She said nothing would happen to her and that she just _needed to get her purse_ ,”

Tears dropped on the top of Nico’s forehead. Bianca clenched tighter.

“He-he just,” Bianca couldn’t speak properly. “He, _Zeus_ , he killed mum,”

Nico didn’t have time to process the news, all he did was rub smoothing circles on Bianca’s back.

“ _He struck the building with lightning_ . _Dad saved us but mum… we saw the ruins and… her body was scorched and… and dead and… I just… I didn’t get to say goodbye…”_ Bianca sobbed into her brother.

“It’s okay,” Nico said gently.

“ _He didn’t even give us a choice, he didn’t give me a choice_ ,” Bianca was rambling inside Italian. “I’m so sorry you can’t remember, I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you,”

“I don’t blame you,”

“I’m sorry,”

Bianca clutched onto her brother. Tightly as if she let go he’d have the same fate as their mother.

0-0-0

Bianca sighed once she opened the door to the McDonalds. Nico trailing behind her.

Thalia and Percy waved them over. Both chatting about mindless stuff and about how Annabeth was, that sort of stuff.

Bianca let out a breath with a bit of relief, clutching her brothers hand while taking a bite of fries.

She'd have more things to worry about in the future, but for now she could just tell an embarrassing story about Nico in the hotel as payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! And I hope you have a nice day (and if you didn't I hope this made it a little brighter)! Book 3 is officially completed! See you all next story!


End file.
